Plans for a Seduction
by kaotic312
Summary: For her own good, Ino must be seduced. KibaxIno. COMPLETE
1. In need of a plan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto, oh wait, I do have some DVD's ….**

**A Plan is Born**

Kiba watched the young couple walking along the market place, they didn't appear to be talking at all. Not so unusual for Chouji, but for Ino it was probably an act of providence. He watched them pass without interrupting, well, their silence. Even Akamaru whined and hid his eyes as the couple passed, the emotional pressure roiled off the two like a storm about to strike.

"Tch." Kiba turned to look at his teammate, Shino. He was used to his friend's taciturn ways and he knew that he should wait for Shino to _feel_ like talking. But Kiba wasn't one for delayed gratification.

"Tell me." He whined.

Shino sighed, knowing that Kiba would keep whining until he got what he wanted. But this time, well, he just didn't know what to say other than the truth, "I have no idea."

"Well, I do." Sakura walked up behind them, smiling sadly at both young men. "Chouji caught her kissing someone else."

"…." Shino looked down the street toward the departing non-couple.

Kiba sighed, "but I thought they _didn't_ want to get married."

Sakura shrugged, "They don't. But ever since Shikamaru went and got betrothed to that Temari, well, it got all strange. Ino's mother was all upset with her about not trying to snag Nara, despite the fact they see each other like brother and sister. And only a blind person could miss the chemistry between Shikamaru and Temari. But then Chouji's mom was consoling Ino's mom and BAM, suddenly they're betrothed too."

Kiba knew that both Ino and Chouji had argued the match to both sets of parents, but to no avail. As teammates they suited each other extremely well, which seemed to be all that their parents could see. However, to be married to each other, well – it was something neither wanted.

"So why is Ino so upset? Chouji's not jealous is he?" Kiba asked, bewildered, only to earn a smack on the head by the pink-haired girl.

Sakura snorted, "Hardly. But the _plan_ was to have Chouji and his parents catch Ino kissing another man, then everyone would start yelling and they would break the engagement. But Chouji's not a good liar and his parents saw right through it all. They only laughed at her saying her kiss with 'that guy' was lame and passionless and 'see, Chouji knows it's fake.'" Now Ino's furious that Chouji couldn't act jealous enough to fool anyone.

Kiba sighed, "Not good. Now I have to go shopping for a wedding present."

Shino turned to stare at him. It was more than a little unnerving, he never could figure out what was going on behind those glasses.

"Someone has to seduce Ino into kissing them."

Sakura laughed, "they tried that, Chouji's parents saw through …"

Shino held up a hand to stop her. "No. Not pretend. Neither Ino nor Chouji could pull this off. If. They. Knew. About. It."

Kiba's jaw dropped and Sakura whistled, impressed.

"Chouji's parents must absolutely believe that Ino's heart belongs to another. She has to be _seen_ to be head over heels with someone else. Then a month or so later, after it's all over and Ino knows about it, then they can quietly break-up."

"Someone will die." Kiba shook his head, "whoever seduces Ino like that …"

"You're missing the point. It wouldn't be to get Ino into bed, just into some heated kissing. She'll forgive that once we explain it to her. But only afterwards, or it won't work."

"Someone will _still_ die, this is Ino we're talking about here." Kiba retorted. "Remember Ino? She of the blond fury and shrieking lungs? Someone will definitely die by the end of all this."

"No," Shino smiled nastily, "you'll die."

"Me????" Squeaked a suddenly appalled Kiba. "Why the fuck choose me?" Akamaru whined and hid his face in Kiba's hand as he absentmindedly comforted his friend.

Sakura suddenly grinned, "It's perfect! Sasuke should be the one, and for once I'm glad he's not here for me to lose to Ino. Chouji and Shikamaru are out for obvious reasons. Neji is out on a mission and would probably never agree anyway. Lee and Naruto would never be believable, they'd spill the secret before an hour is over. Besides Naruto is still missing-in-action with his sensei."

"What about Shino?" Kiba pointed at his teammate in utter desperation.

"Ino hates bugs." Was his teammate's smug response.


	2. To help a friend?

Kiba whined and sulked, even Akamaru got in on it. But Shino and Sakura would not be budged. He was the only logical choice to … well, he'd rather not think too much about it.

After leaving his friends in town, he finished his normal day. Training and chores and walking Akamaru. He would have liked to ask someone's advice, but his choices were limited. Kiba was on his own for dinner that night, his mother being out on a mission and his sister, the veterinarian, paw-holding with a sick dog. He picked at the food they'd set out for him, glad his family wasn't home or they'd know something was wrong by his lack of appetite, and talking. He was obviously distracted, he'd even forgotten to take his jacket off when he'd come inside for the evening.

The knock at the door surprised him. Putting down his chopsticks he went to answer, wondering who could be calling. Veterinary calls weren't made at the main house, but sometimes during an emergency people did check here first for Hana.

"Oi."

"Ossu."

Shino and Shikamaru walked through the door, barely letting him step out of the way.

"Whaa-" Was all he could manage.

"Don't keep us outside, Kiba." Shikamaru whispered.

"Why not?" He yelped as Shino grabbed the door from him and shut it quickly.

"Shhhhh." Shikamaru went and closed the shutters on the windows. "Shino filled me in on the plan to save Chouji."

"Ino." Kiba corrected.

"Maybe from where you're standing, but I'm here to save my best friend … er … teammates."

"She's not a fate worse than death," Kiba rolled his eyes at Shikamaru. "She is pretty, you know."

Shino nodded, "it's good you think so Kiba, or this would be harder."

"Huh?" Was all he managed before Shino grabbed a chair and Shikamaru pushed him so he was sitting down. Akamaru whined and sat on the floor besides his chair.

They both stared at him. It was creepy. Shikamaru's gaze was bewildered and Shino's, well it was hidden behind his ever present glasses. "You're both scaring my dog."

"His dog." Shino said quietly. "Hear that Nara? It's his dog who's scared."

Shikamaru reached down and petted Akamaru, who immediately began wagging his tail. The traitor.

"Yep, shaking in his paws."

"Lose the hood, Kiba." Shikamaru said, as he reached out for the table and put Kiba's unfinished dinner plate on the ground for Akamaru. The dog immediately yapped at his owner in a questioning manner.

"He's trained not to accept food from others." Kiba grinned as he paused, then gave Akamaru the 'go ahead' nod. The dog began eating with a happy little yip.

Kiba sat back and crossed his arms, staring back at his two friends, waiting for them to get to the point. This was obviously about Chouji and Ino, but beyond that he wasn't quite sure of what to make of this clandestine visit.

"Shino and Sakura filled me in." Shikamaru began, "and thank you for any assistance in helping Ch …. both of them."

"Now lose the hood." Shino told him.

Kiba asked why, only to have Shino reach out and knock back the hood of his jacket. And once again, it turned into a staring contest. Two against one. Kiba narrowed his gaze.

"What do you think?" Shino asked.

Kiba was about to ask him what he meant when Shikamaru answered, "I don't know. He's Kiba."

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "well of _course_ I'm Kiba idiots, did you think I was Neji?"

Shikamaru smiled, "Nah. If you were Neji, then you wouldn't need help."

"Help?"

"To seduce a woman." Shino answered with some amusement. "Neji already knows how to do that. But he's on a mission and Shikamaru's the best I could come up with who would be willing to help us."

"Heh!" Shikamaru stood up tall and stared at Shino.

At the same time Kiba stood and hollered, "I don't need help!"

Shino just shook his head at both of them. "Shikamaru's betrothed, obviously he knows _something_ about what women want. Right?"

Shikamaru just scratched his head. "Sorry. I fought Temari in the exams, she saved my life, I saved hers and then we were arguing, and then we were kissing. My mother caught us and dad had a long talk with the Hokage and now we're engaged." He shrugged as if to say it was all a mystery to him.

Shino and Kiba looked at him. But Shikamaru just shook his head, "Sorry."

"You and Ino fight all the time." Shino said hesitantly.

"But we don't end up _kissing_." Kiba whined.

"Then you're doing it wrong." Shikamaru told him.

Big fat help they were.

**oOoOoOoO**

Ok, off on vacation tomorrow. Won't be back for a week. No internet. Hell, no cable.

Thanks to Sam and Rikkugirl14 who asked for the story to continue. It's not going where I originally thought, but I hope it's working …

Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Food for Thought

A week had passed since Shikamaru and Shino had paid him a visit. Kiba slumped down in his seat at the Ramen shop. If this had been a mission he would have to had said it was a failure.

He had made no progress. None. Not unless you counted his bruises. Kiba winced as he gingerly rotated his left shoulder. He hadn't known Ino could punch so hard. He'd started countless arguments, big and small. They all ended the same way, and it wasn't in a kiss that was for damn sure.

"Ossu." Shikamaru greeted him as he sat down on the next stool.

"When did you get back?" Kiba grumbled. If Nara was back from his most recent mission, that meant that Ino was back too. He wondered if it was worth the effort to hide. Akamaru yipped happily. Yep. He and Ino had been supplying his dog with all sorts of entertainment lately. The dog was so confused by Kiba's actions lately that whenever Ino approached, he'd started playing dead. Akamaru probably figured that since Kiba would NOT give the go ahead to attack Ino, and since Kiba was taking so much damage from the pretty blond, it was better to stay out of the way.

"Never mind that, Ino's not in the best of moods." Shikamaru informed him grimly.

"Yeah?" Kiba answered, "since when is that a change?" He heard his dog growl somewhere behind him.

"We were on a simple escort mission and this old perv kept hitting on Ino. When she turned him down he called her all sorts of names, you know, stupid stuff."

"So?" Kiba asked.

"When we were leaving he asked if she'd put on weight."

Kiba winced, "Poor bastard. Did he live?"

"Barely." Shikamaru smiled at the memory of the lump of flesh calling for mercy in front of the furious blonde. "But now she's not eating at all."

Kiba huffed, "Well that's stupid. She's beautiful enough and if she gets too skinny then she won't be able to go out on missions. The wind would knock her over."

Shikamaru nodded his agreement, then stopped, looking down strangely. "Er, Kiba? Is Akamaru all right?"

"Why?" Kiba followed his friend's gaze as his dog laid on his back, his eyes closed, tongue lolling out, looking as if he were dead. "Oh shit!"

Kiba turned slowly and yep, there was Ino. She had been the one growling as she stood there, arms akimbo with steam almost visually coming from her ears. He waited, seduction the _last_ thing on his mind.

"I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you, Kiba. You have been nothing but a pest lately, but since you did call me beautiful just now, I'll let it slide." Ino huffed.

"I vote for kissing him." Shikamaru smirked as he watched his two friends.

Kiba turned wide eyes on the boy next to him. Was he serious? Ino was difficult in a _good_ mood. Was Shikamaru trying to get him killed? Was that the real mission here?

"Huh. You would, pervert." Ino paused and drew a deep breath, her anger dissipating just as quickly as it had arrived. "I'd rather kiss Akamaru."

Kiba began to breathe again as Ino calmed down and joined them. She ordered a small bowl of clear broth and water, looking around for an empty stool. Akamaru whimpered and rolled over, walking over to the young blonde and tentatively sniffing her feet sensing the change in her mood.

"I've got to check in at home." Shikamaru groused as he lazily pushed himself off his stool, offering the seat to Ino who accepted it gracefully.

Kiba stared. Graceful? When had Ino become graceful? She'd always taken what she wanted, seen it as her due. He shrugged to himself, turning back to his meal even though his mind was racing.

Ino waited until her teammate was well away, then leaned over to whisper confidentially to Kiba, "yeah, but it's not home he has to check in with." Her voice was soft and low, unlike her usual way of talking. He shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

Kiba looked at her a moment before curiosity got the better of him, "so, I'm not going to get hit or kissed?"

"Jury's still out," Ino mused softly. "Thanks for calling me beautiful though, especially since you didn't know I was there." There was that softness in her voice again. Kiba swallowed hard as his breathing picked up.

Unsure of himself or her mood, he spoke gently. "But you are beautiful. You've told me how gorgeous you are almost every day since," he scratched his head absently as he thought, "since … well, as long as I've known you."

Ino thanked the server for her broth and began eating. Several minutes passed quietly before she spoke, again using that soft voice that was so new to him, and so disturbing. "I guess I told everyone that, because I wanted to believe it."

Kiba turned back to his own meal with a stunned expression. Just before she'd looked away from him he thought he'd seen something in her eyes. Hurt maybe? He thought about it a moment and then decided to scratch the whole seduction thing. She didn't need that today, not to mention he didn't want to add any more bruises. His sister was starting to get suspicious of all his sudden 'clumsyness' anyway.

"Oy, Ino. You're gorgeous and you don't need to convince anyone. It's just the truth. Although," he paused, uncertain on how to proceed.

Ino looked over to him, spoon poised at her lips. "Although what dog-boy?" Ah, now _that_ was the voice he was used to hearing!

Feeling on more stable ground he picked up a mushroom from his ramen bowl and held it out for her. "You need to eat more, not less. No guy wants a collection of bones to hug."

Ino stared at him a moment. Kiba began to wonder if he had ruined it after all. Akamaru whined and dropped down as if he might play dead again. Then Ino leaned forward and opened her mouth. Kiba swallowed hard again as he instinctively leaned forward as well and slowly placed his chopsticks between Ino's lips. He watched as her lips closed around the wood, sucking in the large piece of mushroom.

Ever so slowly he pulled back. He waited for her to say something, or to look away. But Ino did neither. Disconcerted, he reached out to grab another mushroom. Wonder of wonders, Ino leaned forward again, opening her mouth. Suddenly Kiba felt like he was going to burn up from his toes upward to the top of his head. He was so turned on he felt like he might pass out at any second. He fed her the second mushroom, her eyes flicking as she moaned from the taste, actually licking his chopsticks.

"Ohayo!" Kiba jumped a good foot as he turned and saw Temari staring a hole right through him. "I've been calling you two for a good minute. What's up?"

"N-nothing." Ino smiled, although she looked a bit flushed to Kiba. Had he done that?

"Seen Shikamaru?" The sand shinobi asked with a blatantly false smile.

Ino harrumphed, leaving Kiba to answer. "He said he went to check in at home."

Temari frowned, "but I was just there. He's so troublesome." She left muttering to herself.

Ino chuckled softly and Kiba turned to her, smiling as he saw that she'd snagged some of his vegetables for her broth.

"What was that all about?" He groused, not even really caring about the answer, just to have something neutral to talk about.

Ino shrugged, "Ah well, it's just that since the betrothal those two have been having a hard time spending any _quality_ time together." She giggled at his expression.

Kiba shrugged, "I'm glad that his mom's not mine. I can't imagine being stuck with a stupid chaperone just because I got caught kissing a girl, not to mention engaged."

Ino laughed outright at him, bumping him with her shoulder. Kiba grinned. Hey! Physical contact that didn't result in a bruise! Maybe he had made some progress, conveniently forgetting he had scrapped the idea of seducing her.

The blonde kunoichi smiled brightly as she slid off the stool. Her eyes sparkled as she leaned forward to whisper, "don't you know? It wasn't that they were kissing, it's _where _they were kissing."

Kiba looked at her in confusion. What did it matter where Temari and Shikamaru had kissed, did it? Flashes of different places in and out of the village passed through his mind. It couldn't be any worse kissing behind the practice fields, than if they had been caught kissing in a house? Right? Suddenly Kiba realized _exactly_ what Ino meant and he flushed. Red covered his whole face and Ino laughed again.

Burning, he tried to look away, angry that she would laugh at him.

Ino leaned forward, "I guess you win the kiss instead." Her breath tickled his ear a moment before he turned to stare at her. Her lips grazed his cheek as he turned, but she was gone before they could make contact with his own, _damn it._

Kiba watched her walk away, eyeing her appreciatively. He turned back to pay for his food, biting back a retort as he realized Ino had stuck him for the bill for her broth as well.

He found himself whistling as Akamaru leaped up to pace beside him. So. Shikamaru had been holding back information had he? This could be good.

**oOoOOooOOoOo**

**Back from vacation. Thank you for the positive reviews, it really helps. I've been away for a week and thought I might have lost the story thread. Please let me know what you think. Every review helps, really.**


	4. Instinctual

"Kiba, tell me again why we're here." Shino asked quietly.

Shikamaru looked up at the two as they approached him as he lazed on the hillside, watching the clouds. Hn.

"Ohayo Shikamaru!" Kiba called loudly, even though they were close enough that he hadn't needed to raise his voice to be heard. Shikamura shrugged, that was only the dog-ninja's way, he was used to it by now.

"Shikamaru is going to tell us how to seduce women!" Kiba crowed. Laughing as both Shino and Shikamaru looked at him in shock.

"Keep it down, dipshit!" Shikamaru hissed. "I thought the plan was to keep this a secret so people will think it's real."

Kiba scratched his head absently, "Oh yeah. Forgot about that." Then he grinned, "you've been holding out on us, Nara."

Shino turned to look from Kiba to Shikamaru and back to Kiba once more. He even turned to check out the area to make sure they were truly alone. All he could see was Akamaru happily chasing some butterflies.

"I told you what happened." Shikamaru groaned as he laid back down on his hillside. Interruptions were the pits.

Shino only looked at him briefly before settling down beside his friend, then he looked up at Kiba in expectation.

Kiba grinned. "You told us you and Temari were caught kissing, but you didn't say _where_." Silently, he thanked Ino for the information. How strange was it that **she** might be the one to get him the crucial information on how to seduce herself? He chuckled, loving the idea.

Shino just stared at him. Kiba shifted uncomfortably, unable (as always) to read his teammate's expression. Finally, he too sat down on the ground. Shikamaru ignored them both.

"Yep. That was the important part you left out. The _where_." Kiba announced, but in a much less loud voice.

Shino turned from looking at Kiba to stare at Shikamaru. Somehow, his staring got more of a reaction than Kiba's announcements. They both watched in fascination as the blush started at his chest, just above his net shirt, and slowly climbed all the way to his forehead. Kiba wasn't sure, but he thought he might be able to cook an egg on his friend's face right now, it was so hot with embarrassment.

"It seems you left something out of your report." Shino spoke quietly. Again it got more of a response than Kiba's loud ribbing usually did. The dog-ninja wondered why that was, but then shook his head, refusing to loose track of the pertinent facts.

"You didn't lie to us. We know that. But you can't hold out on us, this is _important_ Shikamaru." He smiled cheekily, "you wouldn't want to see Chouji miserable for the rest of his life do you?" He paused for dramatic effect, "but that may not be so long. Ino's bound to kill him before too long you know. Her temper isn't always on the longest fuse."

"She wouldn't kill him, idiot!" Shikamaru groused. "They're friends." But he knew that sooner or later the two would shred that friendship to small pieces if forced into a marriage neither wanted. Things would be said that couldn't be taken back as their misery made them turn on each other.

Kiba started to speak, but Shino held up one finger for silence. Training kicked in and Kiba followed the command without question. They both contented themselves to stare at Shikamaru, letting him squirm between resignation and sheer embarrassment.

"It's … " Shikamaru's voice quivered, then firmed. "It's not that I left it out really, okay, I didn't tell you guys. But, this is _private_." He paused, but both were still staring at him disconcertingly.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and tried again, "It's between the two of us, you see? Temari and I, well …" He stopped again, clearly very uncomfortable.

Shino finally stepped into the breach. "I know that you're not the kind to tell tales about those close to you, especially not _these_ kind of tales."

Shikamaru nodded and Kiba frowned.

Shino continued in that low voice of his, "and you know that I detest gossip."

Shikamaru nodded again and Kiba kept his current expression, in fact the frown was turning into a pout.

Then Shino shook his head, "But this isn't idle talk. Nara, Kiba is clueless about how to go about seducing Ino into kissing him. I can't give him advice on the matter and Neji isn't around to ask, besides the Hyuuga doesn't have a vested interest in helping Chouji or Ino."

Shikamaru mulled this over as Kiba seriously thought about trying to hit Shino for the 'clueless' remark. Shino merely ignored Kiba's death glare.

"Tr … fine." Grumbled Shikamaru as he sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees and resting his chin there, staring out at the playful Akamaru. Avoiding eye contact with his friends at all costs.

They waited, but he didn't say anything else. Finally Kiba couldn't stand the silence, it had been a good 15 seconds at least, "Well?"

Shikamaru growled, but caved. "I don't know what to tell you guys. And I know you won't, but I have to ask you not to repeat **ANY** of this, to anyone!"

They both nodded in agreement. Both meant it completely. Only one was probably capable of keeping that agreement.

"Well, it was normal enough. We were arguing. Little stuff, petty, you know?" Again both nodded at him, they'd heard enough of his and Temari's tiffs to understand. Privately Kiba had thought the two were like oil and water, every time they'd met there had been fighting in one form or another. He was still rather surprised they'd ended up betrothed. He'd been even more amazed that neither seemed to mind, except _he smiled to himself_ for the chaperone. They both seemed to mind about that!

"This time however, for some reason, it was worse. We actually were shouting at each other, I don't even really remember what it was about. Something tro … er, I mean something petty probably."

Shino nodded in understanding. Kiba wondered when they'd learn something new. He already knew how to get into fights with Ino. In fact, it was something he generally excelled in, even when he wasn't trying. He had the bruises to prove it too.

Shikamaru's voice got lower and lower as he talked, Shino and Kiba both leaned in a bit to hear better. "Then we both stopped and, well … I dunno. We were close." He held his hands up in front of him, showing little space between the palms. "I could see her eyes and … it was like I'd never seen them before, you know?"

Kiba hoped that didn't require a response, because he kind-of _didn't_ know. That was the whole point of the conversation after all.

But Shikamaru went on, still not looking at them as he spoke. "Then, well … it's stupid really, but I don't know what happened next. And I'm not holding back!" He finally looked at them, his eyes angry, as if daring them to make fun of him. When neither boy responded, he sighed and continued.

"Go on." Shino said very quietly, as if he'd been holding his breath. Kiba looked over at him. Wait a friggin minute. Did Shino not know how to do this either? Kiba's eyes widened in surprise. He'd always figured Shino to know everything. It had never dawned on him to ask _why_ they needed advice from Shikamaru or even Neji. He'd just gone along with Shino's plan, as he usually did. Damn it! How had he missed this? Suddenly he grinned widely at Shino, who turned, caught the grin and frowned at him.

"Pay attention Kiba, you need to know this." Shino told him.

"Not the only one." Kiba muttered to himself.

Shikamaru sighed deeply. "We were kissing. It just happened, that's all."

"Who moved first?" Kiba asked gruffly.

Shikamaru just shrugged.

"Then what?" Shino asked.

Shikamaru buried his face in his knees, putting his hands down on the grass. He took a deep breath. "This is so damn tr … tiring."

"Look, you're not breaking honor here. We're not trying to learn anything to hurt Temari with and we stand with you. But I'm having no luck as it is, and my body is one big bruise from picking fights with Ino." Kiba leaned forward, whining a bit as he spoke, "Nara, help me."

Neither Shino nor Shikamaru missed the slight blush on Kiba's face. The dog-ninja hated, HATED, to reveal not knowing something. And he never asked for help. Pride was expected in shinobi, and all three of them had it in spades. They looked at each other and nodded together.

"Fine. Whatever." Shikamaru checked once again to make sure no one was around, before continuing. "When my mother came out here to find me …"

"You were here!" Kiba looked around, stunned. This was open ground. They could have been seen by anyone!

"Yah, yah." Shino waved a hand at Kiba, "they were arguing, they didn't know they'd end up in a compromising situation."

"Exactly." Shikamaru inclined his head toward Shino. "But mother was looking for me and found us, here, together."

There was a pause, then Kiba leaned forward, "How together is _together_."

"Not _that_ together." Shikamaru chuckled. "Not yet anyway."

"Wow." Remarked Kiba.

Even Shino nodded. "So, you were kissing?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"So where does the _where_ come into it?" Kiba whined.

Another blush, but Shikamaru did answer his friend, sort-of. He looked over at Kiba and stared at his chest, raising and eyebrow.

Shino understood. Kiba didn't, at first. When he did, he whistled low. Akamaru looked over at him and he wave him off. With a happy bark, the dog continued with his romp through the grass.

"Where your clothes on?" Asked Shino.

Surprised, Kiba turned to stare wide-eyed at Nara, his new hero.

Still blushing, Shikamaru nodded. Then smiled sheepishly at them as he confessed, "More or less, but the fastenings weren't …"

"Fastened?" Kiba breathed out.

His friend just nodded.

"Yours? Or hers?" Shino asked him almost in a whisper, leaning forward.

"Both."

They all three fell silent as they digested this new information.

Shino cleared his throat three times before speaking. "And you have no idea how you got that way?"

Shikamaru laughed. "Yeah, I know _how, _sort-of. I mean, it started with the kissing and then our lips started traveling to other places, and the hands." He paused, thinking about one of his fondest memories. "She touched me and I touched her and it just seemed to flow. One movement into the next, it was just … there."

"Instinct?" Asked Kiba, who actually knew a lot about instinctual matters from training with Akamaru, not to mention the other animals within the family compound. But, the knowledge didn't really help him. If he got into that position, then the instinct would probably kick in. But _HOW_ the hell to get into that kind of position?

"Maybe." Shikamaru allowed. "Sorry, I'm not much help."

"Actually, you just solved it all." Shino sat back and announced.

Kiba scowled. Why did Shino have to be the FIRST to understand everything?

Shikamaru's response wasn't much better, "Huh?" Was all he could manage.

"You said it yourself. She touched you, and you touched her." Shino shook his head, "you may not have meant to say it that way, but because you didn't think it through it's probably a true retelling of what happened."

"Huh?" Again with the great response.

"So what?" Kiba asked, getting a bit sick of always being the last to _get_ what was going on in this relationship stuff.

"It's obvious. We had the right idea, but the wrong person." Shino mused, almost to himself, "I should have known, the queen is always the one to lead."

Kiba and Shikamaru stared at Shino, both getting a bit miffed.

"Shikamaru can't tell us how he seduced Temari for the simple reason that he didn't."

Kiba quirked and eyebrow. "I doubt he lied."

Shikamaru jumped up, staring down hard at Shino, "I have a witness. Granted one I didn't want or ask for, but guess what? I wouldn't be engaged if it hadn't happened!"

Shino smiled calmly, "Oh I have no doubts as to the veracity of your tryst. But boyo, you didn't seduce her. She. Seduced. You."

Shikamaru's jaw dropped and he clenched his fist.

Kiba laughed outright. Okay, this might be good after all.

"We have to get _**her**_ advice for you, not his." Shino stood, looking down at Kiba.

Ask her? Ask a girl? Let a girl know he needed help? Look stupid in front of Temari? A strong kunoichi and one he didn't even know well?

No, this wasn't good after all. This was bad. Very, very bad.

**OoOoOoOo**

Well? Whatja think? Oh and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. And special apologies to **Ino-chanlove **for the shikatem parts, thanks for the kind words even though they aren't your favorite pair.


	5. Asking for Advice

"We're here." Kiba told his dog as they approached the small bridge where he was to meet Shino. He looked around for his teammate, but didn't see him. It wasn't like the bug-ninja to be late. In fact it was usually Kiba who was the one running behind.

Kiba dropped down on the creek bed to wait. He unwrapped his jacket from around his hips, it had been too hot to wear while 'walking' with Akamaru. Their way of walking was to bound through the tree tops and rough-house along the way. He sighed happily, this was the life.

Suddenly he frowned and reconsidered. It _would_ be the life if he wasn't about to get dragged off to see Temari from the Sand village and ask for her help. Heat burned his cheeks as he imagined her laughing at him. What would she see when she looked at him? Would she think he was hopeless? Shaggy and unkempt? He rolled his eyes, they couldn't all be fashion plates like Neji. As a matter of fact, he bet Neji even sweated pretty … and smelled like roses or some-such.

Kiba looked down and swore to himself. He was covered in grass and tree stains. Normally he wouldn't mind, but today he had to impress Temari. He didn't know her well and he couldn't show up begging for advice while looking and smelling like his dog, now could he?

Quickly Kiba stripped off his shirt, leaving it on the ground as he leaned over the small creek to do a quick rinse-off. He laughed as Akamaru jumped into the water in front of him and began splashing him playfully.

"Oi! Akamaru, stop that! You're making things worse!" The water splashed all over him, wetting his hair. Kiba grumbled and did a quick 'shake' off, much like a dog does when it gets out of the water. Kiba grinned as he stood up. "Good boy, Akamaru." He told his dog who had gone all quiet.

Too quiet.

Kiba turned to look at Akamaru and his dog was playing dead. Paws up and tongue lolling out of one side of his mouth. Damn it! Akamaru only did that when told to do so, or when a certain person was around. Why had he not being paying attention?

"Ino?"

There was a soft intake of breath behind him. "How did you know it was me? I was trying to sneak up on you and using chakra to suppress my scent."

Kiba pointed to his dog as he turned around, "You got by me, but not him." He eyed the pretty blonde standing in front of him, cursing his luck. She'd seen him bathing like a dog and looking disreputable, not a good way to start a seduction.

She looked perfectly groomed, as always. He knew he looked pretty rough although he hoped he'd rinsed the sweaty smell away. Probably not though, he winced, Ino was looking at him kind of weird.

Suddenly self-conscious, Kiba grabbed his shirt and tried to dry off the best he could. Wiping away the water from his chest and abdomen, then his shoulders. He saw Ino staring at him with a weird expression, like she was a bit shocked.

Kiba started to get a bit huffy, he may not be the best looking of the ninja's in their class, but he was pretty sure he wasn't the worst. At least he hoped so. If she hadn't wanted to see him, then she shouldn't have snuck up …. "Hey!"

Startled, Ino's eyes flew up to meet his. She cleared her throat and then pushed her nose in the air. "What?"

Ino's temper was starting to rise, Kiba could see the slight flush on her cheeks. But he was embarrassed enough and didn't feel like backing down. "Why?"

"Why what dog-boy?" Huffed Ino.

"You said you were trying to sneak up on me." He growled as leaned over and grabbed his jacket.

There was a pause as he put the jacket on over his bare chest. No sense putting the dirty shirt back on, Kiba reasoned. He looked up to see that Ino's eyes had dropped again, watching him zip up the jacket. Hmph. He probably made a huge fashion goof in her eyes. Kiba's gaze narrowed on her.

So he wasn't good enough for her, was that it? Well, he was going to seduce her and she'd never know what hit her! Miss Snob was going to be in for a shock, that was for damn sure. Uhm. Just as soon as he figured out how.

"Why were you sneaking up on me?" Kiba's voice was lower than normal, more of a growl really.

Ino licked her lips and turned away for a moment, looking out into the forest. He was starting to think she wouldn't answer. Then she turned back to him, her face composed and her gaze fixed on his face.

"I was practicing suppressing my scent. And I had a message for you." She paused and looked at him.

Kiba looked back at her. He waited a moment, "And the message is ….." He let his voice trail off a bit sarcastically.

Ino flushed a deep rose.

Kiba caught his breath.

"Shino said for you to meet him at Temari's apartment."

Slightly shocked, Kiba shook his head. Shino had sent Ino after him? Before he could ask, she continued.

"He asked Hinata to tell you. She was asking me if I'd seen you when she got a message from her father. So I told her I'd pass Shino's message on to you."

"Oh." Was all he could manage. Hinata was not in on their plans and she wouldn't have known not to involve Ino.

"What are you two visiting Temari for, anyway?" Ino asked.

Kiba suddenly felt panicked. How to answer that? He could not tell her that they were looking for ways to seduce _her_! Instant death for Kiba, that would probably be Ino's first reaction.

"Oh, uhm … nothing really, Ino." He could feel the blush building in his face, which only served to embarrass him further. "We, uhm … needed to ask her something …" Yeah right! "About Shikamaru!" He finished in a rush as he turned to head over the small bridge toward the village.

Ino laughed a little too brightly behind him, "Oh! A bachelor's night! Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!"

Kiba coughed as he fled the petite blonde. _Yeah right!_ He thought, secrets were never safe with Ino.

**o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kiba scowled at Shino as he dropped down beside him.

"You're late."

Akamaru growled at the bug-ninja and Kiba ignored him. "Ino finally showed up to give me your message."

"Ino?" The one word held a multitude of meaning.

"Yah, yah. Hinata got called away when she was talking with Ino and Ino offered to deliver the message. I don't think she suspects anything, but she was acting weird."

"Weird?"

Kiba nodded as he looked over at Temari's apartment building.

"How weird?"

He shrugged. "Just weird, practicing chakra and suppressing her presence."

Shino nodded, as if satisfied with the answer. "Yes. Shikamaru mentioned that she'd felt she needed to train more after that mission to save Gaara's student."

Shino started for the door.

Kiba stayed put.

It turned into a contest of wills and ended up with Shino pushing a reluctant and vocal Kiba through the door. The two argued all the way to Temari's apartment. When they got there Kiba was mortified to see and puzzled Temari watching them approach.

"You two are making quite the ruckus. What the hell is going on?"

Kiba shouted, "Nothing!" He then made a break for it.

Shino seemed to be prepared for the move and tripped his teammate before sitting on top of him. Akamaru just ran in circles around them anxiously, knowing his owner to be upset, but also not sensing any real danger.

"Come inside and we can discuss 'nothing' better while sitting comfortably and not sharing with my neighbors." Temari groused, stepping aside to let Shino drag a reluctant Kiba through the door.

Shino pushed his teammate into a nearby chair, taking the other seat as Temari sat down with far more grace than either Leaf ninja.

"We need advice." Shino began, with his usual calm voice.

Kiba slumped into his chair, hanging his head down.

"Advice?" Temari asked them, puzzled. "From me?"

Shino kicked Kiba, who winced and rubbed his ankle. He managed a quick peek at Temari before looking away again. "Howdoyouseduceawoman?"

Temari quirked an eyebrow, "Am I supposed to understand that?"

There was a bark of laughter from the kitchen area. Kiba nearly passed out as he saw Kankaro walk out munching on some chips. _Kill me now_, he thought.


	6. Of Sand and Sandals

There was a bark of laughter from the kitchen area. Kiba nearly passed out as he saw Kankaro walk out munching on some chips. _Kill me now_, he thought.

The Sand shinobi walked by, crumpling up his empty chip bag and nailing Kiba in the head with it. Kiba didn't even bother to duck, his face flame red.

"What he said, dear Sister," Kankaru chuckled, "was that these two _babies_ need your advice on how to seduce a woman." His grin widened, "but then if they were smart they'd be asking me instead."

She merely yawned in response, crossing her legs and played idly with one of her sandals.

"We've come to the correct person." Shino responded blandly, ever cool under in any situation.

Temari looked up at that and lifted a brow at the Aburame heir in question.

Kankaro sneered, "She doesn't know about seducing, she was the victim of that … that … child! He's nothing and a nobody and not even …"

Temari's foot flicked out and her loose wooden sandal flew across the room, hitting her brother square in the mouth. "That's enough." She said calmly as three shocked males turned to stare at her. "Kankaro, keep in mind that I don't hate you, but I have told you for the last time. This is my will. Gaara understands, why can't you?"

Kankaro muttered and cursed, "Why do you persist in this charade?" He finally whined to her, stopping before his sister. "You don't have to marry that brat! Gaara and I would support you and no one would look down on you. Come home."

"She wants to marry him. Haven't you figured that out yet?" Shino said quietly.

Kankaro winced and dabbed a spot of blood from his lip, "Yah, I got THAT!"

"And how did you figure it out?" Temari asked, turning coolly to look at Shino.

"Because he didn't seduce you."

"Bastard!" Kankaro yelled to no one in particular.

"You or Shikamaru?" Temari asked with a cold look. "Because if you're asking if I'm carrying one, then brother or not I will have to kill you."

Kiba sucked air in between his teeth and inwardly cheered Temari on. He'd thought he might actually start to like this kunoichi. Although she was a bit scary.

"Stop." Shino told them. "We really don't have time for you two to bicker over this." He looked over at the sullen Kankaro, "your sister knew what she wanted, planned to get it, and took the chance. The queen reigns in the insect kingdom."

Kankaro stared at him a moment then started laughing a bit wildly, "Did you just call my sister a _bug_? You leaf shinobi like to live dangerously."

Temari bent over and took off her other sandal, tossing it up in the air and catching it like a weapon. "Kankaro, you misunderstand. To Shino that _was_ a compliment."

"But you didn't plan on getting caught by Nara's mother, did you?" Asked a rabidly curious Kiba.

Temari didn't answer out loud, but gave her head a quick shake and pretended that her cheeks didn't flush.

Kankaro grinned snidely, "Oh, no. That wasn't what she wanted at all. But then his mother threatened to talk to the Hokage and get her banned from future visits to the Leaf village. It appears the Nara brat panicked and told her that he and Temari wanted to get married."

Without a word, Temari rose and headed for the kitchen.

Kankaro winked at his rapt audience and continued, "It should have stopped right there. All Temari had to do was swear off seeing Shikamaru. Tell them that there was no marriage agreement. Laugh in the brat's face. Any of it. But Nooooooo. My sister had to tell them that this was the truth! Then Shika-brat's parents talked to the Hokage. The Hokage had a private meeting with Temari and then with Shikamaru. Then Temari came prancing back to Gaara with multiple letter-scrolls and spoke with him about it all. Next thing I know, she's betrothed."

"Then everyone's happy." Stated Shino, as if this was the most obvious fact in the world.

"NO I'M NOT!" Shouted an irate Kankaro. "You are missing the point entirely. She doesn't HAVE to get married."

Kiba growled, "I think you're missing the point. You're the only one upset. Are you worried about losing your sister?"

Kankaro blinked and stared at him in shock. Shino turned to look at him as well. Kiba started to sweat. What had he done wrong now?

"Oi Kiba." Temari said quietly from the kitchen entrance. "That was almost …. smart."

Shino nodded.

Kiba slumped back into his seat, head hanging down. He reached absentmindedly for Akamaru who whined and licked his hand. He may not be as smart as Shikamaru and Shino, but he wasn't stupid! "This is a waste of time. I have better things to do today and …"

"Don't you want me to answer your question?" Asked Temari in an indifferent tone of voice.

Kankaro cleared his throat, he seemed to be deliberately ignoring Kiba's last statement. But he did look calmer. "I still think I should be the one to answer. I've actually seduced women before."

Temari chuckled, lifting an eyebrow in disbelief. "I think they seduced you, brother darling."

Haughtily, Kankaro lifted his chin to stare coldly at his sister. "Little you know. Now babies, do you want me to give you the _in's and out's_ of seduction?"

"Only if you leave out the crude humor and double meanings." Shino managed with drolly.

"Lie to them."

Temari choked. "Whaaaa?"

Kiba snarled. "What good is that?"

Kankaro waved their interruptions off, "Tell them anything they want to hear. I don't care what your true opinion is, always tell them what they want to hear. Tell them that they are the only one for you. Tell them that without them you would die. Tell them that fate has brought …"

The second sandal came flying out and struck Kankaro in the back of his head.

"OUCH! Whaja do that for?"

"Because you're an idiot who needs to be leaving now." Temari told him with frostbite in her voice, her left eye twitching dangerously.

Kankaro scowled, getting up with tons of attitude and stalking toward the door. "Remember, LIE TO THEM!"

The door slammed shut and silence fell over the three of them. Kiba looked over at Shino who was shaking his head sadly. Then he glanced over at Temari who looked like she might have a headache what with that eye twitching like that and all.

"I take it you didn't lie to Shikamaru?" Asked a confused Kiba.

"No." Temari said slowly and sat back down in her chair. "The only lie I told was to his parents, when I agreed with his lie."

"And the only lie Shikamaru told was to his parents when he said the two of you had discussed marriage." Shino added in that calm manner of his.

She nodded, but stayed quiet. The silence nearly killed Kiba, but he couldn't bring himself to ask the questions that would leave him open for ridicule. So he waited. For a whole 30 seconds. It felt like a lifetime to the brash Inuzuka.

"Well. Are you going to help me, er … us?" Kiba finally growled, his voice lower than usual.

"Indeed." Shino nodded, "We're not asking idly."

Temari finally looked up at them, "Is this about a particular girl? Who?"

"Neh." Shino waved off her question. "This is for a good reason, but the fewer who know the better."

Temari grinned, "I'll only get it out of Shikamaru, you know."

Kiba laughed at her, "Shikamaru doesn't gossip and he never tells secrets."

"I'll know within three days." Temari challenged. "If not, I'll do your laundry for a week."

Kiba thought about it, but as good as it sounded, it wasn't good odds. "Neh. You've already gotten to him, he'll eventually spill. No bet."

"Awww." Pouted Temari.

"The second smart thing you've said today, Kiba. A new record."

Kiba picked up one of Temari's discarded sandals and threw it at Shino. The Aburame heir ducked easily. _Damn._

"Can you help us?" Shino turned his attention to fully to Temari, ignoring Kiba's sullen glances.

Temari shrugged, "I don't see how. I wasn't really planning a 'seduction' you know, I just wanted to get closer to Shikamaru. Get under his skin, make him want me."

Shino gave a quirky half-smile, "Congratulations, it worked. But you and Nara were interested in each other. So how to do this with someone who doesn't know they like you yet?"

The sand kunoichi shrugged again. "The best answer I can give you is to ignore Kankaro's advice. Be yourselves. The girl will become interested and want to get closer to _you._"

Kiba sighed and stood up, preparing to leave. "Yah. Being myself has gotten me nowhere. I can't play at being someone else either. I couldn't act like Neji to save my life." Akamaru yipped up at him and pranced around his feet.

Temari choked, "Oh you playing at being Neji, now that would be classic!"

Kiba blushed and started for the door, only to have Temari block his way. "I don't mean that badly Inuzuka. You and Shino just have to be yourselves, the girls will come around, I promise."

Shino shook his head and shrugged, "I'm afraid I have to agree with Kiba, strange as that might be for me. I'm myself all the time and … nothing."

Kiba risked a quick glance at his teammate. Shino was still talking about the plan to save Ino and Chouji, right? He didn't have his eyes set on anyone, did he?

Temari chided them gently, "Shino. You have the whole 'smart' and 'mysterious' bits. That cool exterior will BEG a girl to melt you. You're handsome, have a good family background, and you're a strong shinobi. Just trust in yourself."

Kiba cleared his throat to remind the sand kunoichi of his presence too.

Temari laughed and pushed his shoulder playfully. "Oh Kiba. You're brash and have all the energy in the world. You're fierce and yet everyone knows that they can count on you. You're strong and loyal and playful. You have nothing to worry about."

Kiba's face fell and he sighed deeply, banging his head gently against the door.

Temari frowned at him. "What? What's wrong with that?"

"You just described my dog."


	7. Nothing like him

**Just a quick shout out to everyone who's been so kind to review, and kind IN the reviews! Thank you!**

**My original story idea wasn't this long … if anyone feels this is taking too long to tell, sorry.**

**... Still don't own Naruto**

**o.O.o.O.o.O**

Inuzuka Kiba was not given to brooding, and he usually took out his frustrations in training or rough-housing. But today was hardly the usual kind of day. He'd left Temari's apartment earlier with her raucous laughter burning his ears and Shino had muttered a simple farewell, leaving him to his own devices.

Humiliation and confusion did not sit well with him and even though it was nearly time for supper, he just couldn't face heading back home. Kiba wandered in the vague direction of his clan's household, but didn't want to explain his foul humor to his mother and sister. Shikamaru had been right all along, women were _troublesome._

With a sigh and a whistle to Akamaru, Kiba changed direction and speed. Quickly he flew through the trees to one of his favorite spots. It wasn't quite on his family's land, but close enough.

Kiba and Akamaru landed without much sound. He looked around and smiled, feeling the small aches in his head and neck dissipate as he breathed in the atmosphere. Twilight had fallen and the flash-bugs were out in force. The huge tree hanging over the creek was full and lush and … he loved this spot. This is where he came when he needed peace and quiet to think, needed to be alone.

Kiba started toward the tree, ready to climb onto one of the low-slung branches and relax, when he realized Akamaru wasn't next to him. Looking back, his eyes widened in shock and a hint of panic. His dog was playing dead. Kiba sniffed the air, how had he missed it?

Ino? Here? In HIS place? No, no, no! Ever since Shino had brought up this idiotic plan his life had fallen apart. He could deal with the physical bruising, but the hits to his ego were really starting to sting.

Kiba was backing away, ready to gesture silently to Akamaru that they were leaving, when he heard her. His brow knit as he paused, was Ino … crying?

Nah! Surely not. Kiba shrugged and tried to leave, but his feet wouldn't move. _Damn it!_ He thought to himself, _why now? Why here???_

His shoulders slumped as he walked soundlessly forward. Now where … oh, over by the creek-bed staring out at the view of the distant mountains. It was one of his favorites, but he doubted she'd been here before. He'd have sensed something he felt sure.

A kunai suddenly flew toward him and Kiba merely moved his head slightly to the left. The sharp blade sung by him as it passed. "Poor aim or did you know it was me?"

"My aim is perfect, as always." Ino snipped, wiping at her face.

Kiba turned away slightly to stare out at the mountain view, giving her time to compose herself. Mentally he cursed himself. This would have been THE perfect time to seduce Ino into kissing him. The night was balmy and not quite as hot as it had been recently. The flash-bugs lent a romantic touch and, he mused, it was just the perfect kind of place to be alone together. Too bad he hadn't a chance in hell. Loyal and energetic, huh? Kiba growled, startling Ino into looking up at him.

"Why does Akamaru act so funny around me now?" Ino finally broke the silence, her voice lower than usual. Probably from crying, he decided.

Kiba shrugged, not bothering to answer the question. It would lead to too many more.

"Why are you upset?" He asked softly, looking down at her as she turned her gaze from him. "Ino?"

She didn't answer him, so he sank down onto the ground beside her and poked her shoulder. "Give up. This is me you're with right now. I'm brash and energetic and I've even been told I'm loyal, so give it up Ino. I won't stop until I know."

"And help?" Came the soft response, even though she was still keeping her gaze from him.

Kiba cleared his throat, "Of course. That's where the loyal part comes in, we're friends, right?"

Ino buried her face in her hands and Kiba sat up straight in alarm. Was she going to start crying again? _What the fuck do I do now? More to the point, what did I do to make her cry again!_

But instead of weeping, Ino pushed her hair from her face and laid her head on her bent knees. Finally she was looking at him, but this only worried him more. She looked really upset.

"I saw Temari and Shikamaru walking through the market as I was heading home today." She said with painful slowness. Kiba wasn't much one for 'slow', not even in conversation. He pushed back the hood of his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair. Balmy or not, it was too hot for the hood.

"Yah?" He asked, since she seemed loathe to continue. "Did Temari insult you?" Now that could have happened. He still felt a bit off balance after his meeting with her earlier. Kiba hoped the Sand kunoichi had been trying to insult him when she said those things about him, but he had a miserable feeling it had been just the way she saw him. Her and everyone else.

Ino gave her head a shake and Kiba sighed, "Then what happened?" He whined.

"It was just hard that's all, seeing them together like that."

Kiba sat up shocked, and saw that he'd startled Ino into sitting up as well.

"What?" She growled.

"You're jealous of Shikamaru?" He asked somewhat shakily.

Ino's mouth twitched for a second or two, then a small smile graced her lips and finally she giggled. Kiba watched her, and felt his stomach drop a bit.

"You idiot!" She laughed. "No, I'm not jealous of him. I'm … jealous of **them**." With a sigh her grin disappeared. "And you have NO idea what I'm talking about do you?"

Glumly, Kiba shook his shaggy head at her.

"You need a haircut."

"Nah, I'm going to grow it out and pull it back like Shikamaru. Then maybe you'd notice me." It was meant (halfway) as a joke, but Kiba stopped as a weird expression crossed Ino's face and she suddenly looked away again. Maybe she really did have a thing for her teammate.

Kiba let the silence continue for a minute or two, an eternity to him before wondering if he should just leave her here to brood. He didn't appear to be helping, despite what Temari and said about his friends 'being able to count on him'.

"They have it, you know." Her voice was so low, he had to lean forward to catch the words.

"It?"

"Love." She nodded as she turned back to face him, her face earnest. "On that mission to save Gaara's student, I was with the two of them and … it was like I wasn't there."

"They ignored you?" He asked, confused. Wishing he was smarter about this 'stuff'.

"Neh." She waved off his question, "It was more like a current that completed each other. I don't really know how to explain, but it wasn't me … no one else was necessary. No one. They weren't even acting loving or sweet, they were fighting and sniping at each other. But it was soooo obvious. They belong together."

Kiba nodded. He hadn't been there, but the _connection_ was obvious even to him, and he was usually oblivious.

"Sooo … you wanted Shikamaru for yourself?"

Ino growled and punched his shoulder. "Dolt. I want what they have. Not them, but what they share with each other. That belonging. I thought I knew what 'love' meant, but …I was so completely wrong." Her voice trailed off miserably.

"Oh." Kiba gave her a half-hearted smile, rubbing absent-mindedly at his shoulder. Good, so now he knew what she was talking about. Sort of. Well, okay … not really.

"Well, if not Nara, then what do you want in a guy?" The question fell from his lips before he'd thought them through. That was usually the case with him, but this time he found himself wishing he'd bitten his tongue instead. It was a foregone conclusion she wouldn't be describing Akamaru, or him!

Ino sighed and stood, wiping her tunic off as she thought about his question. "Well. I'd want someone really cool. Handsome and funny and smart. He'd have to be a really strong shinobi who'd be willing to put me, family, first in his life. Someone the village could really look up to, you know? Everyone would trust him completely. Someone with a lot of class, who would never turn on his friends. Someone who would never break my heart."

Kiba's heart sunk. Yep, she wasn't describing him that was certain. Class? HAH! He turned to gesture to Akamaru as he murmered, "Like Sasuke …"

If he'd turned around he would have seen her shake her head negatively at that name, but he hadn't and he didn't.

He kept his back to her as he told her, "Don't worry Ino. Just be yourself, and the right guy will come along." So what if the advice was stolen from Temari, it sounded good. "I've got to get home before supper is ruined."

"Me too," Ino said somewhere behind him. Her voice a bit wistful. Kiba winced, he hadn't helped her at all. He'd probably even made it worse.

As he left, he couldn't resist looking back one last time. She was staring out at the mountain view her back to him, the flash-bugs lighting up around her. She said something as he took off toward home, something he didn't really want to think about right now.

He'd have to have a chat with Shino in the morning. They'd have to find someone else for this 'plan'. Maybe even Shino himself. Really, Ino didn't hate bugs that much did she? But he was out of it. Ino would never fall for him, not even temporarily.

Her words haunted him all the way back home, burning his ears. He could almost taste the bitter sound …

"You're nothing like Sasuke."


	8. Tangled Webs

Kiba was up early the next morning, as usual. He hadn't slept well though, which was not usual for him. After a fitful night, he was in a foul mood. Breakfast had been torture with his sister, Hana, needling him about what was wrong. She always had been a busy body, but this was the first time he hadn't spilled his guts to her when she'd prodded him. This had made Hana all the more suspicious, but he couldn't help that. So he'd escaped.

He and Akamaru skipped out of his chores and snuck out of the family compound. Kiba wasn't sure what he'd tell his mother and sister when they confronted him later … which they would! Oh well, he'd worry about that later.

Kiba growled as he headed toward the forest where he'd often run into Shino as he collected bugs. Okay, okay – it would be more truthful to say that this is where he'd often _bothered_ Shino as he collected bugs. But the point was, it would be good odds to find him there. Yet he wasn't.

With a frown, Kiba headed over to the practice fields, turning the search for his teammate into a rousing game of tag with Akamaru. But Shino wasn't here either, no big deal. Kiba was a premier tracker after all!

He told Akamaru to 'find' his lost teammate and off the dog went, with a grinning Kiba close behind. Through the fields and into the village proper, the two went chasing after Shino's scent until they spotted their prey.

"Ossu!" Kiba grumbled to Shino as the Inuzuka duo came to rest beside the Aburame shinobi. "Would never have thought to look for you here."

Shino just glanced at him, then glanced back at the book stall's wares. "Why? You know I read, unlike some others I could mention."

Kiba just grinned, "I _can_ read, just don't like to, dolt." Akamaru yipped in a questioning manner, sniffing the books out on display. Kiba's eyes went wide, "I didn't think they'd sell you that book at our age."

A slight flush tinted Shino's face as he shook his head at the latest book in the _Icha Icha_ series. Instead pointing at a larger book about spiders. "Father suggested my knowledge of arachnids could use some more research after our last mission."

Kiba scratched his head, lost. "Aren't you already an expert on bugs?"

Shino scowled at him, "Spiders aren't bugs, they _eat_ bugs!"

"Oh." Kiba shrugged.

Shino sighed heavily and picked up the book on spiders, glancing through it. "So why were you trying to find me? We're not set to train with Hinata for another hour."

"Neh, forgot about that." Kiba admitted ruefully. "Well, see, it's like this … I don't think …"

"Not like you to turn coward." Shino said, never looking up from the book.

"Whaaaa…." Sputtered Kiba, appalled. Coward? What the hell?

"You were going to quit on our 'plan', right?" His teammate finally looked up, but Kiba was unable to read his expression.

Kiba shrugged sullenly, "It's not working. When on a mission if the current plan is deemed to be inoperable, it is time to change tactics. Acadamy 101, you know this Shino."

Shino raised an eyebrow, arching it over the rim of his dark glasses. "Quoting? From a _book_? You have been thinking about this, haven't you?"

Kiba merely stared at him, refusing to be baited.

"Well, Neji's back." Shino told him slowly.

With a sudden pang, Kiba's stomach dropped. Neji could get any girl he wanted, Ino wouldn't stand a chance. Which was good, _wasn't it?_ The image of Ino in Neji's arms just made him feel ill. He shook his head.

"But he said no."

Relief poured through Kiba's veins. No wait, that was bad. The plan called for Ino to fall for someone hard enough to make both her parents and Chouji's parents believe her heart belonged to another, thus breaking the unwanted betrothal.

Suddenly Kiba realized that Shino had been talking and he'd missed what had been said.

"…. So you have to hurry up, or it'll be all over."

"What?" Kiba whined.

Shino reached over and slapped the back of Kiba's head, "Listen to me, this is important."

Kiba growled low, showing hints of fangs. Akamaru growled too, showing more than a hint.

Shino ignored them both. "Neji will have nothing to do with this. Feels it is beneath his honor somehow to meddle. And we are now working with a serious time deficit." He held up his hand to stop Kiba from interrupting. "According to Shikamaru, the formal declaration to betroth them will be made in one week."

Kiba sucked in a quick breath. "Why so fast?"

"I don't know. No one asked my opinion on it now did they?" Shino sneered. "Now, you have to get this done and done soon. Once the formal declaration is made it will be harder to null the agreement."

"Ohayo!" Both shinobi looked up to see Shikamaru slouching his lazy way over to them. "What are you two doing here?"

"Shino's here to broaden his knowledge," Kiba pointed at the _Icha Icha_ book only to have Shino slap his hand down. "And I was here to talk to Shino. What's your excuse?"

Shikamaru's face was the epitome of exasperation. "Mother sent me to look over the announcements that she and Temari have chosen. It's so trou ….stupid, they'll only pick the one they want no matter what I say."

A sudden stray thought occurred to Kiba. "You haven't said 'troublesome' in over a week. You always change it at the last moment, what gives?"

Shikamaru groused a bit, but finally admitted, "lost a bet to Temari."

Kiba and Shino both laughed at their friend's expense, dispelling some of the earlier tension.

"Did Shino fill you in on the latest?" Shikamaru asked. Neither he nor Kiba noticed their companion's sudden tension.

"Yah, yah. I got it." Kiba grumbled.

"That's a relief, I mean what with …" Shikamaru started then suddenly yelped as a large book slipped off the display and struck his shin. Akamaru barked menacingly at the large tome.

"Bit late on the warning there, Akamaru." Shikamaru winced, rubbing his shin. "As I was saying, Chouji came to see me yesterday and …"

"You lost a bet?" Shino asked loudly. "What kind of bet?"

Kiba grinned, "Yeah Nara, was it sexy?"

Shikamaru's face fell into an expression of boredom, as if the conversation had turned tedious. Kiba's grin widened, that expression only meant that this story was going to be good!

"It was stupid. Let's change the subject."

"Then why'd you make the bet?" Asked Shino with apparent eagerness, which puzzled Kiba a bit. Shino wasn't one for gossip usually. But then, this did sound promising.

Shikamaru slouched against the book stall post, looking irritated. "Because I wanted to win of course."

Oh? "What was the prize if you had won?" Kiba asked, "a kiss?"

"Yeh. Well, if you already know why ask?"

Kiba rolled back on his heels, stunned. "Really? That was really the prize. You win and you get kissed, she wins and you can't say troublesome?"

The shadow shinobi looked away and nodded, obviously a bit embarrassed.

"Heh. Missed out did you?" Kiba crowed.

"Nah, I lost, but she kissed me anyway." Shikamaru smirked back at him.

"Not fair! I thought she was tougher than that. Well, what was it? What was the bet about?" Kiba was eager to find out more.

Shikamaru finally sighed and gave in, "You know about all the wedding planning and all, right?"

"No." Both boys answered. That was in the realm of information they didn't _want_ to know.

"Right. I wouldn't either if I could help it." Shikamaru groused to himself, "Well, there was a dinner at my house. My father's friends where there, the Yamanakas and the Akimichis as well as Ino and Chouji. Asuma was also there. We bet on who would be the first to complain about Asuma smoking. I thought it would be my mother and Temari chose Choza."

"Chouji's father?" Kiba stopped and thought a moment, "Why would he object to the smoking?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "said it was interfering with his taste buds."

Kiba laughed outright, "Never interfere with an Akimichi's food!"

Shino nodded.

"Is that when you talked with Chouji?" Kiba asked his friend. "How's he taking it?" Legally bound to a betrothal in a week! Kiba wasn't sure how Chouji was handling it all. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen much of Chouji lately.

"Well. Very well actually." Shikamaru laughed.

"Really?" Kiba was shocked, he would be a basket case in the same position, he was sure. "I'd be a mess."

"Kiba, you're always a mess. How was the rest of the dinner?" Shino interjected suddenly.

"Fine." Shikamaru allowed. "Except when Ino's father hit me."

"Hit you?"

"Yah, yah. Temari had gotten up to help mother in the kitchen. And trust me, it's really Temari who needs help in the kitchen. But when she came back, she walked right by me, real close." He paused with a soft smile tugging at his lips, remembering the moment. "And she smiled and I smiled and Inoichi hit me on the back of the head."

"Why?" Shino asked.

"Dunno. But Choza and my dad laughed and told me to go sit down somewhere out of the way."

Shino frowned, "that doesn't make sense."

"Well, I did ask dad about it later." Shikamaru continued, frowning. "He told me it was because Inoichi could read my thoughts."

"What? Really?" Kiba asked, amazed. "I knew their family jutsu dealt with mind control and all that, but to actually read minds?"

"I'm not real sure," Shikamaru shrugged. "I thought he was kidding, but the whole night, whenever I thought about … well, being with Temari, especially after she kissed me … I would find him staring at me and shaking his head. And he only did it when I was thinking about Temari, no other time."

"Wow." Kiba breathed out softly. "Okay. Thanks for the warning. Stay away from Ino's dad when thinking about seducing her. Got it!"

"Oh but, that's not neces…." Shikamaru started, only to be interrupted by Shino.

"... Necessarily going to be a problem, right Kiba? I mean, he's not going to be haunting the flower store or anything. So, remember to find her when she's away from her father."

"Right!" Kiba hoped he sounded more confident than he felt. "Well, we're off. A seduction to plan on no budget and no time!" Kiba's laughter was a bit strained as he called to his nin-dog and headed off. He was doomed. Chouji was doomed. Ino was doomed. And if he thought about Ino too hard around her father, he'd be not only be doomed, he'd be dead meat.

He missed the sudden sharpening of Shikamaru's gaze as the shadow shinobi turned to stare at a suddenly immobile Shino. "You didn't tell him, did you?"


	9. Emergency Delay

One week. He had one week to seduce Ino into looking like she was in love with him. Kiba scowled. Impossible.

Still, he had to try didn't he? Was it worth it? Did he even like Ino or Chouji enough to put himself through all of this? Kiba laid his head down on the table with a small groan. Maybe he should talk with Neji, the Hyuuga might reconsider.

"Bah!" He growled, Akamaru growling with him, in tune with his moods. If Neji hadn't listened to Shino, then he certainly wouldn't listen to him! _Fucking snob._ Too good to 'meddle' eh? Kiba hadn't fully reconciled himself to actually _liking_ Neji after that semi-final fight with Hinata. He'd thought the Hyuuga had lightened up some after his loss to Naruto in the chuunin exams that one time, but to turn your back on your comrades and friends? "Bah!"

"You're repeating yourself. I take it my sister's advice didn't help you." Kiba reared up, looking into the painted face of the Sand puppeteer. "I told you what you needed to do, lie to her."

Kiba grumbled a bit, but gestured for Kankaro to sit down at the table to join him. They both waited until the hot dumplings were delivered before speaking again. Keeping conversations from strangers was ingrained in them both as ninjas.

"I thought you were leaving for the Sand Village this morning." Kiba finally said, watching resigned as Kankaro snagged the first stick of dumplings for himself.

"Mhgrfff …" Kankaro swallowed, "I was, that is until this stupid 'emergency' delay."

Kiba paused, his own dumplings halfway to his mouth. "Emergency delay? Why haven't I heard anything about an emergency."

Kankaro twirled the empty stick like a senbon before tossing it aside. "Hmph. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. But no one said it was a secret or anything, they're probably just trying to keep you and your Academy class from doing anything stupid."

"Huh?" Kiba stared at the other shinobi for a moment. He swallowed the remainder of his own dumpling absentmindedly. "That tells me nothing, and watch who you're calling stupid."

"You must be stupid or you'd have realized I didn't call you that. Stupid." Kankaro huffed, "It's just that there was some excitement earlier when that guy was spotted only a mile or two away from the village."

"What guy?"

"The Uchiha. You should have seen them up at the Hokage's office, running around trying to decide what to do. Looked like a hive of bees! And that's before they escorted me and all 'non-essential' persons from the area, who knows what it was like without outside eyes watching. Last I saw, some ANBU guy was escorting that pink-haired friend of yours away."

"Sakura-chan?" Kiba goggled a bit. "With ANBU??"

"Hch. She looked really upset and didn't want to go, my guess was that she wanted to go after the Uchiha and … well, I remember the last time you all went after him. Probably trying to keep her from going on her own."

Kiba frowned, he remembered the shame of having to be rescued by Kankaro on that failed mission to retrieve Sasuke. But he also remembered the sheer relief when he'd realized the Sand shinobi had been there to help him. Kiba reached down and fondled Akamaru's ears, his dog licking his fingers. He'd almost lost him there on that mission.

"Domo." He murmered, forcing himself not to look away from a surprised Kankaro. But the Sand puppeteer didn't scoff or sneer like expected, instead he looked thoughtful.

"You too." Kankaro finally said quietly, remembering the time that Kiba and Akamaru had come to his aid as well.

They both shook off the moment. Neither cared much for introspection and so the mood shifted without further comment. They were even, and that was good enough.

Kiba reached out for another stick of dumplings, only to find them already gone. He fumed a bit as he saw the small pile of empty sticks in front of Kankaro.

"Anyway, I don't know if they sent anyone after your lost nin or not. But I got the feeling it would be Jounin's only, probably ANBU." Kankaro shrugged lazily, happily giving a small satisfied burp.

Kiba's gaze narrowed, that should have been him! They'd been his snack after all. At the same time he felt some small relief not to have been called in to go after Sasuke again. He wasn't really sure he'd welcome the Uchiha back after what he'd put them all through, especially Naruto. Not to mention Sakura and Ino …. _Whaaa?_

"Kankaro!"

"Eh?" The Sand shinobi stirred to look over at him. "What?"

"They escorted Sakura away, but what about Ino?"

Kankaro didn't have an answer, so he didn't give one, only shrugging.

"Damn it!" Kiba scrambled up quickly and flew off as fast as he could, leaving a blinking Kankaro as he left. The only pleasure he had as he hurried off to find Ino before she could do anything stupid, was the knowledge that he'd left Kankaro with the bill. _Serves him right!_ Kiba thought with some small satisfaction, since the other shinobi and eaten most of _his _dumplings.

It didn't take long for he and Akamaru to find Ino's scent trail. He cursed lightly as he realized the blonde kunoichi had left the village proper. Kiba had a few bad moments picturing Ino going after Sasuke on her own and what could happen to her. But as the trail veered off, his panic faded a bit as he finally recognized where Ino was heading.

It wasn't twilight now, and the flash-bugs weren't lighting up the area, but the creek still gurgled prettily and the mountain view was even more magnificent. Kiba and Akamaru flew down from the tree tops from which they'd been traveling to land lightly behind Ino as she sat watching the creek flow by.

Akamaru whimpered, picking up on the roiling emotions, and went to sniff Ino before lying down and playing dead. Ino reached over with one hand and rubbed his belly.

With a suddenness that startled him, Kiba reeled a bit as he felt a sudden jealousy for his dog! Why couldn't Ino touch _him_ like that? Suddenly even more uncomfortable, his words came out much harsher than intended. "What the fuck are you doing out here?"

He winced as Ino's shoulders tightened and her hand paused for a moment. Then she sighed and kept petting his dog. And Akamaru was eating it up, _damn traitor._

"Why does Akamaru act so funny around me now?" Ino asked quietly, too quietly in Kiba's opinion. "He never used to do this around me before."

Kiba walked slowly up toward her, settling himself down beside her before speaking. Again he ignored this particular question. He couldn't explain his mixed up emotions around her right now and how Akamaru was confused by Kiba's reactions.

"Did you hear?" He asked gently.

She wouldn't look at him as she nodded.

"I was afraid you'd gone after him." Startled she turned wide green eyes on him and he winced to see the tears gathered there that she refused to let fall.

"Why?" She asked him, leaning forward slightly.

Kiba breathed in her scent and had to shift slightly to hide his body's reaction. He didn't know why he was surprised. He'd set out to seduce her, right? Only stood to reason that his body would react. It was only natural. So why was he embarrassed?

"Uhm, well …" He lost his train of thought for a moment while looking at her.

"Kiba?" Okay! That soft voice didn't help matters. He turned away, staring off into the distance so he could gather his thoughts.

"You've always been a … fan, yeah that's it. A fan of Sasuke's. You and Sakura both. She had to be escorted out by ANBU to keep her from going after him. And well, I thought you might too and I, well …"

"You were worried? About me?"

Kiba nodded, still looking away. He started suddenly as he felt her fingers on top of his head. He turned cautiously to look at her as Ino pushed back his hood. Unreasonably, he felt a little overexposed as she stared at him.

"You know how I feel about Sasuke. I told you, right here in this very spot." She looked at him as if she didn't really understand him. The feeling was definately mutual.

"Yah, yah." He muttered, as his stomach tightened miserably. "Cool and strong and good looking and someone the village would look up to and all that."

Surprised, she stared at him in wonder. "And you thought I was talking about Sasuke?"

**o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Next up might be a bit of lemonade, or lemons. Still thinking about it.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**


	10. By the Creek

"You know how I feel about Sasuke. I told you, right here in this very spot." She looked at him as if she didn't really understand him. The feeling was definately mutual.

"Yah, yah." He muttered, as his stomach tightened miserably. "Cool and strong and good looking and someone the village would look up to and all that."

Surprised, she stared at him in wonder. "And you thought I was talking about Sasuke?"

"Weren't you?" Kiba muttered, almost to himself. "For years it was Sasuke this and Sasuke that. How cool Sasuke was, how noble, how perfect."

Ino drew in a breath and held it for a moment, her bright green eyes still filled with sorrow. "Show's you how stupid I was, doesn't it?"

With genuine surprise Kiba just looked at her.

"When Sasuke left, it broke my heart."

Kiba just nodded, his fingers tightening into fists where they rested on the warmed grass. "He left you."

"He never knew me." Was her irritated response. "That didn't matter to me before he left. I always thought that when he started to look around for a wife there I would be, front and center."

Kiba snorted derisively.

Surprising him, Ino chuckled rather than getting mad at him. "Yah. You see, it wasn't his leaving me that broke my heart, not really. He'd never said more than three words to me in all that time, but I had my schoolgirl crush to lean on and thought it was only a matter of time before he looked my way."

"So, er … what did break your heart then?" Kiba asked gruffly, not sure he really wanted to know the answer. Had she confessed to the Uchiha, only to be rebuffed?

Ino sighed, plucking some grass blades and holding them in her palm. They both watched as the small breeze made the green shoots fall slowly to the ground

"I really loved the third Hokage."

With complete confusion, Kiba shook his head. "Where did that come from?"

"He'd come by sometimes to visit Asuma while we were training." Ino told him softly, smiling warmly at the memories.

Oh! That's right, the Third had been Asuma's father and Ino's team had been lead by the chain-smoking shinobi right from the start.

"He was always encouraging. Never made me feel stupid for not being as smart as Shikamaru or as strong as Chouji. The Third … well, he was almost like another grandfather to me."

Kiba nodded, realization finally starting to dawn on him. "When Sasuke left, he left to learn from Orochimaru."

Ino turned away slightly and Kiba pretended not to notice her wiping away some tears.

"When Orochimaru killed the Third, we all grieved. The whole village. But it was worse for Asuma, he'd not just lost the Hokage, but his father. It was bad, Kiba. Asuma turned all stoic and quiet, looking at him you wouldn't know the pain he was in. But we knew."

"We saw it too." Kiba said slowly, "Kurenai was really worried about Asuma for a while. Not that she _said_ anything to us about it, of course." Kurenai and Asuma had been leading a secret relationship for quite a while, of course 'secret' was relative around young ninja learning to surreptitiously gather information. Neither team had mentioned the relationship, but both knew.

"When Sasuke left, he left to get stronger. For vengeance. He didn't give a thought to the village he was betraying! And he's training with a …a …a creature that killed our Hokage and tried to destroy everyone!" Ino's voice was rising alarmingly as anger tinted her eyes a more brilliant green. "People died in that attack!"

"Shhh …." Kiba's arm was around Ino before he even had a chance to think about it. He tensed a moment, wondering if she was going to push him away.

Ino sat stiffly a moment, before relaxing into his warmth, leaning her head on his shoulder. Kiba breathed in the light scent of jasmine from her hair, swallowing nervously.

"Everything I said I wanted in a man, I thought Sasuke fit that description perfectly. But he proved me wrong. Terribly wrong. Then I saw Temari and Shikamaru and even though they argue, they have a real relationship. Not the pretend thing, the made-up connection I felt I had with Uchiha Sasuke. It just pointed out the difference between tin and gold, you know?"

Kiba's head reeled. She _didn't_ want Sasuke anymore? And she'd said that he, Kiba, was NOTHING like Sasuke. Did that mean that ….she might be …interested in someone like …him?

Before his nerve could break, Kiba bent his head down and awkwardly kissed Ino. Her lips felt cool against his. He nuzzled her cheek a moment and then bit gently down on her lower lip, silently asking her to open to him.

With a soft gasp, Ino parted her lips and Kiba was never one to let an opportunity pass him by. What started out soft and gentle though was changing. Kiba growled low in his throat as he nipped, laved and tasted Ino's mouth. He felt heat pooling in parts of his body, feeling almost as intoxicated as the first time he'd tried sake with his friends.

He slowly became aware that his burning skin was being cooled by the breeze wafting around the couple. Her hands had loosened his jacket and her fingers were tracing things against his neck. She whispered his name over and over as he pulled back. Blinking down at Ino's face, he closed his eyes and traced the line of her cheekbone to her ear with kisses before taking the lobe and earring into his mouth, sucking gently.

A moan escaped her as her fingers came around to his chest and pulled down the zipper on his jacket. The harsh metallic sound made her eyes pop open.

The two stared at each other a moment before Kiba leaned back into her, pressing her down to the grass below. His lips were playing along her collar bone, his teeth worrying the cloth of her top, trying to tug it lower.

He grunted her name roughly as he felt her hands on his chest, her touch making his head spin. It took a moment to register that she wasn't caressing him, she was trying to push him away. Her whispering his name was becoming louder and more persistant.

"Kiba …Kiba …KIBA!"

Finally he leaned up, pushing his chest off her to look down into her face. Unfortunately, this action caused his hips to push more firmly into hers. He could tell she could feel how happy his body was to be near her as her eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell into an 'Oh'. Her skin flushed redder than Hinata's usually did.

Quickly Kiba rolled off her, lying quietly beside the blushing kunoichi. He put one arm over his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, trying to reign in his hormones. His body twitched and he reached down with a wince to adjust himself.

"Just because I'm no longer interested in Sasuke," she started, only to stop as Kiba growled in objection to that name.

Taking a deep breath, Ino sat up beside him. "You …." She stopped.

Kiba turned his head to look at her. "Still not good enough for you?"

Blushing, she shook her head. "I'm not ready to …" She waved her hand back and forth between the two of them. "Maybe we could slow it down a bit?"

Kiba looked at her and saw she was staring at him with anxious ridden eyes. Did she think he would reject her? He sat up quickly and bit back a shout, trying to shift his weight from a certain part of him.

He turned to her and found that her eyes had dropped. She was looking down at his lap. Kiba glanced down too. The material of his pants wasn't very forgiving and was holding him back, but evidence of his arousal was still evident.

Ino sighed and looked up to his face and realized that he'd caught her checking him out. Intimately checking him out at that. Beet red, she turned away from his gaze.

With a pained chuckle, Kiba was about to tell her that they'd take it as slow as syrup if that's what she wanted. Then he bit his tongue as he realized that that wasn't possible. He had a deadline, _damn it!_

This seduction was supposed to be fake, pretend! The point was to get CAUGHT looking like they were in love. Not actually falling for the girl!

Yet … Kiba watched Ino as she studiously ignored him , letting silence drag on between them. He reached out and traced nonsense on her back with the gentlest of touches. Her tension slowly disappeared as she relaxed. When did the fake seduction turn into ….this? He'd been so turned on just now he was surprised he hadn't erupted like a volcano.

But, even if he were to turn the seduction into reality, they STILL had to end the betrothal between her and Chouji. In one week.

Tentatively he leaned forward, placing a kiss on the back of her neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her skin. She purred.

Encouraged, he let his hands move slowly over her back and around her, pulling her back toward him. One hand trembled slightly as he brushed the underside of her breast. He felt her suck in her chest and hold her breath as she turned fiery eyes upon him.

"What does 'slow' mean to you, exactly dog-boy?" Her tone was as haughty as he'd ever heard her speak. He winced as he pulled back slightly. Didn't she realize this was for her own good? Did she WANT to get left in a betrothal, and possibly a marriage, in which she had no interest?

"Your dog is better behaved than you are!" She announced, pointing at a playful Akamaru who had been romping around happily while his owner had been otherwise 'occupied'. Suddenly the focus of both humans, the dog whined and looked confused, turning his head first one way, then the other, trying to gauge the situation and the emotions coming off of them.

With a doggy sigh, he ran over before them and dropped 'dead' at Ino's side.

Exasperated, Ino leaned forward and rubbed Akamaru's stomach again. Kiba's stomach tightened, wishing he was the one being petted. "Why does he keep doing that?"

Kiba looked at Akamaru and ran through his options quickly. Temari's advice to be himself might, MIGHT, get him the girl. But only if he slowed down. If he did that he'd lose her to the betrothal. The only thing he could think of was Kankaro and his advice.

_**"Tell them that they are the only one for you. Tell them that without them you would die. Tell them that fate has brought …" Kankaro's voice mocked him as he sat there debating, about to lose the moment, and possibly all future chances as well.**_

"Because he knows you're the only one for me." Okay. Did that sound as corny as it felt? He watched, appalled, as Ino turned shocked eyes on him. In desperation, he pressed forward.

"I'd die without you. See, it's fate." Kiba stopped, waiting for the explosion.

Ino stared at him and then looked back quizzically at Akamaru who was licking her palm happily.

"Fate?" Her voice was dubious, but she wasn't laughing.

Slightly encouraged, although not believing he had much hope, Kiba elaborated on his lie. "In the Inuzuka clan, it's our companions who choose our mates. They're never wrong."

Ino's eyes got even wider as she gaped at him. He smiled hesitantly at her and she closed her mouth with a snap, tried to talk but couldn't seem to get the words out.

"It's fate?" She finally managed.

Kiba nodded slowly. "We're fated to be mated, er …mates I mean." He flushed but continued gamely, "Our companions are so in tune with us that they can sense things before we do, like this."

Ino drew in a deep breath and thought for a long moment, looking him over as he tried to radiate sincerity. Finally she narrowed her eyes at him. _I'm going to die now_, he thought miserably.

"Is that why every time I've been around you lately I've felt so weird?"

Kiba blinked. "Huh?"

Ino flushed and reached up to tug at his hair, running soft fingers through the unruly locks. Kiba couldn't help but shudder under the pleasant feelings this generated. He really was a tactile creature. Hey! She was petting him!

"I mean, I've been fighting the urge to touch you." She looked embarrassed by the confession. "I've been picking fights lately in order to keep from reaching out. I thought you only saw me as a friend."

Kiba shook his head, his own eyes wide. She'd been wanting to touch him? Him? Suddenly, it was kind of hard to breathe.

Ino shook her head in wonder, "I thought something must be wrong with me, how my temperature would shoot up every time you came near." Her fingers trailed their way down his face to his lips, lightly so lightly tracing them.

Kiba nearly swallowed his tongue. He wasn't sure smoke wasn't coming out of his ears right now. He just hoped he wouldn't get a nosebleed!

"I thought I was loose or something, the way you were touching me earlier …I almost couldn't help myself. I stopped because …because …I didn't think you'd want to be around a girl like that. I heard you mention a while back how you couldn't abide girls who shared themselves with everyone."

Kiba groaned, he had said that. "That's different."

Ino laughed happily. "You just didn't want to explain that you had to wait for your dog to choose your mate! How priceless!"

Warily, he eyed her. This lie was getting out of hand. Maybe he should tell her….

"You were waiting for me." Her voice was soft, her eyes softer, and her touch … well, her hand was tracing down the cords of his neck to down to his open jacket. Shly, she pushed the jacket open and leaned down, kissing him at the v-juncture at the bottom of his neck. Nipping at the skin and then laving it with her tongue. She sat back and gave him a wicked smile.

Kiba burned and he lost most coherent thought.

"I thought I was awful, but it was really the mating instincts of the Inuzuka working on me. I didn't have much of a chance, really, now did I?"

Uh oh. Wildly, Kiba thought about how to get out of this lie without embarrassing her and more importantly, keeping her hot for him. "Uhm. We need to slow down." Yes! Those were her words, they might work.

"Why?" Her voice was breathy as she nibbled her way over his chest to one flat nipple. Her teeth closed on the small nub and tugged. "I wanted to slow down earlier because I thought you'd look down on me, but that's not the case is it?"

Kiba's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he growled low and mean. Desperately, he closed his hands on her shoulders and pushed back slightly. Ino pouted and Kiba almost melted on the spot.

"Uhm. We need to get your betrothal broken before we can move on ourselves." There. Much as it would kill him, he'd get her assistance to break the agreement with the Akimichis, then tell her the truth. Hopefully he wouldn't die in the process.

"I've used my mind possession jutsu many times since I first learned how." Ino smiled evilly at him.

"Huh?" What was this about?

"Mostly men, but some women. Did you know how often men think about sex?"

Dumbly, Kiba shook his head. Right now sex was almost all he could focus on!

"A lot!" Was her rueful expression. "I complained to mother once. I saw so much 'stuff' and most was disgusting and perverted. But mother just laughed and told me that one day I'd meet my husband and wouldn't think everything was so disgusting any more." She paused, and leaned forward, now on all fours staring into his wide eyes.

"She said my husband would be lucky to be the recipient to all that knowledge." Then Ino giggled, "and not to tell my father _anything_ of what I'd learned."

Sex? Perverted sex? Kiba's gaze was hot on her as various scenarios rushed all the blood away from his brain. But one little brain cell far in the back stood up waving, trying to get his attention. "Husband?"

Ino laughed and put her hand square in the middle of his chest, knocking him over as she moved over him. Her hair tickling his chin as she grinned down at him. "Mates, remember? Fate chose us and who are we to argue?" She leaned down and kissed him within an inch of his life.

Kiba was panting for air as she nuzzled his neck, licking away the sting of her teeth. Her hands were roaming his chest freely. "I've wanted to do this ever since I saw you at the creek, drying yourself off."

She had? Boggled, Kiba groaned. Why hadn't he noticed? Fine ninja he was, missing _that!_

"And now that I'm free, we can meet anytime we want. Do you want to meet my family first or me yours?"

"Huh?" Was all the dog ninja could manage, barely catching one word in three as her hands investigated his ridged stomach. Damn, he hurt! "Wait …what do you mean, you're free?"

Ino leaned up and laughed down at him. "I guess you haven't spoken with anyone yet. Chouji appealed to his grandmother who laid down the law. We're not betrothed anymore. Isn't that wonderful!" Ino threw up her arms, tightening her tunic over her breasts and Kiba nearly fainted at the bounty so close to him …close enough to reach out and ….

"Wait!" He stopped, his voice hoarse with sexual tension. "How long has the betrothal been void?"

Ino grinned down at him, she started to draw on his stomach with one hand, but he reached down and grabbed her hand. He needed to think, damn it!

"Since day before yesterday. Mother was moaning about it all night while we were over at Shikamaru's for dinner. She's terribly disappointed."

Kiba burned in more ways than one. He was going to kill Shino. He'd known! One week limit, hah!

Ino tugged her hand free and with an evil laugh traced the edges of his belly button before leaning down to kiss it, her hair tickling his ribs.

Kiba nearly cried. He was damned if he stopped her. He was damned if he didn't.

Yep. Shino was a dead man.


	11. Guilty

Kiba was awash in emotions. Guilt tangled with lust, and give up with hardly a whimper. Ino's hot breath on his abdomen made him cry out. Her name.

His hands fisted and he gripped the ground as if gravity might suddenly reverse itself, sending him soaring. Kiba threw back his head and arched his body upwards to meet her questing mouth as he felt her hand settle lightly, too lightly, on his groin.

He heard her giggle through the red mist surrounding his vision. He was so hard he hurt! Suddenly the pressure eased and he was able to breathe again. That is until he looked down at his body and found that she'd freed him from his trousers. He watched as Ino stared at his erection with horrified wide eyes.

"Uh, Ino …" He finally managed, although his voice sounded foreign. "You don't have to …." Kiba's voice trailed off as she looked up at his face and she smiled at him. Her smile looked a bit terrified to him. He had no clue how to reassure her.

"You're bigger than I thought." Ino's voice trembled just a little as she leaned forward and blew gently across the tip of his erection.

After his eyes uncrossed, Kiba tried to speak, although he wasn't sure what he'd say. It became a mute point as her lips pressed a kiss to the crown of his cock. At that, instinct took over and Kiba was lost to himself.

The snarls and growls emanating from him seemed to startle her, for she sat back with a stunned look. She wasn't sitting long though, the hard male body she'd been exploring landed on her without warning. Ino cried out in surprise as Kiba pushed her back into the soft grass.

His hands were hard and desperate as he tried to rid her of her clothing. The sound of ripping cloth startled some birds from the nearby trees. Her gasps turned to moans has Kiba opened her legs and finding her already soaked, he gave a gratified grunt. Part of him was still aware, still watching, admiring her and yet, he was working on nearly pure instinct. Settling his hips into hers, pushing eagerly for entrance into her heated body.

Kiba tried twice before finding the right angle, sinking into her body with a hoarse shout. Her scream was muffled against his shoulder, which she was currently biting. She was soooo fucking tight! Her sweetness surrounded him as he pulled out with agonizing slowness, only to sink back into her all the way to the hilt.

This time it was her back that arched as her hips raised demandingly up towards his. It took a few moments, some awkwardness, but they finally found the rhythm. Their bodies were rising and falling to meet each other as gasps were torn from her, and his growls filled the soft breeze that tried to cool their overheated bodies.

The explosion came almost without warning. First Kiba felt his body tightening with alarming speed, then burst in a blaze of heat that left him panting on top of her. His spasms triggered her own and Ino clawed his back desperately as she screamed her own pleasure.

Long moments passed. Both were breathing hard and nuzzling each other with soft kisses. Ino sighed with contentment, wrapping herself around him as he slid to the side, taking his weight off his new lover. His first lover.

Kiba swallowed hard as his fingers trailed over her face. He'd lost control. Bad enough that he'd lied to her, but what if he'd hurt her? Pushed her too far?

"Are you hurt?" He whispered, hoping she could hear him with her face snuggled into his neck like that.

Ino tensed at his question. He could feel her pulling back, not physically, but emotionally and mentally.

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. "What? What did I say wrong already?"

Ino sighed and sat up. Her top was still attached, he saw ruefully. He hadn't even taken the time to please her. He may not have done this before, but he knew what he _should_ have done.

"You were my first." She told him, unable to meet his gaze.

"And you, mine." Kiba told her, gently reaching out to turn her face to meet his. She shrugged him off. "I didn't mean to be so rough. I'm sorry. Just tell me if I hurt you." He apologized, agonizing over the fact that she had pulled back from him.

At that, surprised green eyes finally met his. Tears filled her eyes and he moaned. "I'm so fucking sorry, Ino."

"No, no! Kiba!" This time it was she who reached out, turning his face to hers. "You didn't hurt me. That's why I was embarrassed."

"Why?" He pouted. That made no sense at all.

Ino blushed as she watched him. "Normal girls have proof of their first time. It tears them and there's blood and pain. But kunoichis, well, we do so much fighting and physical training that sometimes …sometimes we don't have that proof."

"So, what?" He groused a bit. "You're in better shape and have stronger thighs, from where I was, that was all to the good."

Ino laughed down at him, relief making the tears gathered in her eyes shine. She was so beautiful. Kiba's body twitched a bit.

"Not every guy would say that Kiba. They'd wonder if it really _was_ a girl's first time." He watched as she caught her bottom lip, chewing on it slightly.

Kiba sat up and kissed her lightly, smiling. "I know you better than that. And don't worry, we shinobi were told that about you kunoichi way back in Health class at the Academy."

Ino blushed hotly as she watched him. Ruefully, she looked down at his growing interest in her. "That kind of proof I can't give. But I am too sore to go again so soon."

Kiba grinned despite being a bit disappointed. Of course she'd be tender! So much for him having 'class'. Instead he stood up and held out a hand for her. Together they stood and laughed at each other's dishevelment. Unspoken, they headed to the creek to join Akamaru who was happily lapping up a cool drink.

The two cleaned each other up as best they could, laughing and teasing each other with a sense of closeness neither was quite comfortable with yet. Kiba marveled to find himself here …with her …after _that_ …feeling so damned good it hurt.

He watched as she took off her torn clothing, putting it in her medical satchel. Luckily she had a set of spare clothing. When he asked her about it she grinned and told him it was for training at the hospital. "Sometimes my clothing gets blood or worse on it and I need to keep spares with me."

Kiba didn't ask what was worse than blood, he was afraid he didn't really want to know the answer. People throwing up, infected wounds, or …_he shuddered_, women having babies.

"Babies?" He stopped, nearly ready to throw up as he turned to her. "Ino, did you …"

He stopped as he saw Ino laughing at him. "You should see your face! Of course I used chakra to protect us from that!"

Kiba relaxed, taking a deep breath.

"I don't want to be pregnant yet." She paused and looked over at him curiously. "Inuzuka babies come one at a time don't they? I mean you and your sister were single births, right? Not litters or anything?"

It took Kiba a few minutes to stop laughing, and every time Ino whacked him across the head to get him to stop, sent him into fresh peals.

Finally Kiba quieted down and stood there, grinning at her as she pouted. "No. No litters, Ino."

"Good." She huffed, still a bit put out. "Although, we'll need to talk about children sooner or later. This whole thing happened a bit fast. Akamaru could have tried to warn me or something before choosing me to be your mate."

Children? Akamaru? Kiba nearly fell as the weight of his lies came back to haunt him. He hadn't meant to break her engagement with Chouji only to take the poor boy's place! Marriage? Not yet! He wasn't ready!

He watched Ino as she hummed, picking a few wildflowers, giving him sly glances every now and again. Tilting her head just so, so that he'd know she wanted him to join her.

Shino had to die. That was the only answer he could come up with at the moment. Shino was going to die. Tonight. Yep.

Akamaru lifted his head and whined. Both ninja turned and tried to sense what had alerted the nin-dog.

"Someone's coming." Kiba said, turning to check to make sure the two of them were completely dressed and their was no sign of their tryst.

"So?" Ino mused. "What are they going to see? A couple courting? No big deal."

Kiba nearly fell out. It was a big deal! With her engagement already broken, there was no need to get caught looking like they were in love. Now, it only felt like a trap. A trap with him as the prey!

Ino smiled, a bit embarrassed. "It's my father and Akamichi Choza. I'd know his chakra signature anywhere. It's perfect. You can meet my father and tell him about …well, you know!"

Damn it! HE was going to be the one to die and he hadn't even gotten a chance to kill off Shino yet!

"Nooo….no." He managed, desperately trying to come up with some excuse. "I haven't told my mother yet."

"So?" She asked, puzzled.

"Tradition." He told her, deadpan. "I have to announce to her that Akamaru has chosen someone. She has to meet you and formally ask your acceptance. THEN she has to be the one to speak with your family." Lies were piling up around him. What had happened to his simple, happy life? The sex had been good. Good? Mind blowing. But that didn't mean that he wanted to get married just yet! "It could take a while."

Ino's mouth dropped. "I had no idea. So you can't really court me before your mother approves, is that it?"

His mouth dry, Kiba merely nodded, desperate to get away.

Ino smiled sweetly at him and the guilt he felt nearly made him cry. How the fuck had this happened? Oh yeah. Shino and his marvelous plan. Shino the dead man.

"I'll head off toward home then. I'll see you later on though, right?"

Kiba nodded grimly, trying to smile as if his stomach wasn't burning and nothing was wrong.

She smiled and came over to kiss him goodbye. Okay ….this part wasn't so bad. He growled at the sweetness of her taste. He could get used …. NO! No. No getting used to …things. Bachelor. That was him. It took a moment to realize that as he'd been thinking, Ino had left.

"Fuck! Fucked, I am so fucked!" Kiba growled and called Akamaru over to him, ready to head off on a Shino-hunt.

It was at that moment that he realized he'd been too slow. He'd been thinking so hard that he'd missed his chance. With horrified eyes he watched as Yamanaka Inoichi and Akamichi Choza landed in the clearing.

They two men called out a greeting to Kiba as they approached. With terrified clarity, Kiba remembered what Shikamaru had said about Ino's father. He tried desperately to rid his mind of images and thoughts of his recent activities. But memory Ino was just as perverse as the real Ino, she wouldn't leave him alone.

Snapshots of Ino crying out her pleasure, her head arched back, as she came shuddering around him kept going through his mind. He couldn't help it.

With a whimper, he wondered if Inoichi _**really**_ could read minds.

"Ohayo, young Inuzuka."


	12. A New Plan

"Ohayo, young Inuzuka."

"Ohayo, cub!" Greeted Akamichi Choza, Chouji's father. He and Ino's father were smiling as they walked up to him.

Kiba's knees wobbled slightly, and he stooped down quickly to pet his dog in order to hide the motion.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Inoichi asked nonchalantly.

The sound of Ino, chanting his name as she orgasmed around him, kept going through Kiba's head over and over as he buried his face close to Akamaru's. His dog licked his chin and yipped questioningly.

_Please, please, oh for crying out loud please don't read my fucking mind!_ Kiba tried to think of other things. Bad things. Dying, death, destruction, mayhem, fighting …fighting with Ino. Ino kissing his cock. NOOOOOOO! Not that, not Ino, not her scent as she accepted him into her hot, tight ….aw fuck!

Inoichi tilted his head slightly, looing around, slightly suspicious. "Something on your mind, Inuzuka? Up to something you shouldn't be? You seem, nervous somehow."

"N…no …No, sir." Kiba managed, finally looking up. Seeing Inoichi standing over him, towering over him actually. With that long blonde hair. Just like Ino. Her voice haunted him as she looked at him intimately, _I didn't think you'd be so big!"_

Groaning slightly, Kiba stood, facing the two elder shinobi. Think of bad things. Disturbing things. _Babies._ Yep. _Shino._ Check. _Marriage._ Got it.

Choza elbowed a puzzled Inoichi. "You know, I think he's out here to meet someone. Perhaps someone special, eh lad?" His laughter was loud and raucous. Kiba managed a sickly smile.

"Ah!" Inoichi slowly smiled, but he was still looking around. Kiba could only hope the man didn't have an acute sense of smell. To Kiba's acute senses, Jasmine and sex still hung lightly in the air.

Inoichi sniffed and Kiba tensed, but the older man simply shrugged. "I remember those days." He paused to look around the clearing. "Nice spot too. Romantic."

It slowly dawned on Kiba that Inoichi wasn't reading his mind. Praise be. He might live to be able to kill Shino after all. Slowly he started to relax a bit.

"Well, you're a bit young, but heh …you're the same age as my boy and the Nara lad." Kiba nearly fell down as Choza reached out and slapped him on the back.

Inoichi laughed. "You look so nervous, boy. You'll need to get over that. Girls appreciate a man with confidence. Anyone coming by could tell that you're up to something."

"No sir!" Kiba said quickly, his eyes wide.

"Of course not!" Grinned Choza, slapping Kiba on the back again. "Just be careful."

"And have fun." Chuckled Inoichi, then the man frowned. "But not too much fun, mind me lad. I've got a daughter your age and I would not take kindly to such thoughts. Fathers take a different view than young men."

Kiba nearly swallowed his tongue as Inoichi stared straight into his eyes. "In fact, if I didn't know that you and Ino fought all the time I'd be worrying about you, myself."

Feeling a bit faint, Kiba could only manage a small nod, then frowned and shook his head, then nodded again.

Choza just shook his head, laughing heartily. "You're confusing the poor cub, Inoichi. I certainly wouldn't want to be in the boy's shoes who tries to court your little Ino. He'd be walking around, a mindless body, unable to feed himself for the drool."

Gulping, Kiba smiled badly, feeling more than a little nauseous as the two men shared a laugh together. Inoichi telling jokes about what he'd do to anyone who'd touch his daughter. _Mind Destruction Jutsu._ Oh shit.

"No worries though, lad. However, with all the excitement lately, it might be best if you and who-ever-you're-not meeting here," at that Inoichi gave a small wink. "You both should head home. We and the other Jounin are on heightened alert, what with the Uchiha and his new _allies_ being so close by."

"Y…yes sir." Kiba nodded. Ino's father may not be able to read his mind, but if he EVER found out about what had happened today …doom!

"Good lad." Choza smiled, nearly knocking Kiba off his feet for the third time. "We're off!"

Kiba sank down to the ground after the two ninja had bounded off. He leaned into Akamaru who licked his cheek. "Now what?" he asked. But the dog didn't answer, just licked him again.

He was so fucked. Ino would kill him if she found out the truth. Inoichi would kill him too. Choza might even kill him just for the sake of an old friend. Finally he decided there was nothing he could do right now about Ino or her father. But Shino required some thought.

He sat there for another hour or two, merely thinking and planning. Pound for pound and one on one, he could take Shino. But Shino could out maneuver him and out plan him anytime. And his bugs. What to do about the bugs?

o.O.o.O.o.O

An hour later, Kiba was walking through the village market with a scowl so deep that people scattered before him. He'd thought of one plan that _might _work, but it required skills he didn't possess. Kiba was so lost in thought he didn't even notice that some of the older and more experienced Jounin's were stepping away from him as he wandered the village, so evident was his anger. Unable to think of anything else, he'd decided to attack head on. But when he'd gone to confront his teammate, he'd hit a snag.

Shino wasn't home.

Kiba growled, making one small child whimper and clutch at his mother's hand. The woman frowned at him, but didn't say anything to him as he passed.

Shino wasn't dead because he wasn't home!

Kiba fumed. The bug-ninja was 'out for two days with his honorable father', according to the servants at the Aburame main household. He wouldn't put it past the schemer to have planned the sudden 'family mission' just to get out of dying!

Now what? Kiba sighed and looked up, frustrated. Whoaaaaaa. With a terrifying smile, showing a hint of fangs, he headed toward the young man he'd spotted.

"Ossu, asshole."

Shikamaru's shoulders tensed and then slowly relaxed as he turned around. He looked at Kiba's angry face and sighed. "So trr …ah fuck it. I see you've heard."

"Troublesome?" Kiba snarled, "Is that what you think? This is merely troublesome? I get that you didn't know Shino hadn't told me, but you could have found me and told me the truth. And don't bother telling me it was too much effort, Nara."

Shikamaru shrugged, "This whole 'plan' was doomed from the start. You never stood a chance with Ino, anyway. It's just lucky Chouji's grandmother was willing to listen to him."

Stung, Kiba reared back. "Who says I never stood a chance!"

"Ssshhh!" Shikamaru waved at Kiba to get him to simmer down. "You should be happy. The betrothal is over and you know the truth and no one got hurt."

Kiba sneered. "No one got hurt?" Then he growled low and menacing, making the other boy take a step back. "WHY didn't you tell me about the broken engagement? Why let Shino's lie stand?"

At that Shikamaru had the grace to flush slightly and he mumbled a response.

"What's that, jerk?"

"He bribed me, okay!" Shikamaru looked at him sadly. "I wanted to go after you after I ran into you at the bookseller's, but Shino …well, he made a great offer."

"Money?" Goggled a surprised and suddenly hurt Kiba.

"Neh. Time."

"Time?" Kiba asked, confused.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Day after tomorrow he's got a plan to call our chaperone away so Temari and I can talk freely."

"Talk?" Smirked Kiba.

"Yah, yah. Mostly talk. Some kissing. Not that you'd know what to do with a woman if you got her alone judging by your recent efforts.

Seeing red, Kiba nearly attacked Shikamaru. But then thought better of it, instead he calmed and merely asked, "how could Shino manage that?"

Shikamaru shrugged again, "my mother hired this old maid to watch us any time Temari's in town. She's tenacious. Any time we try to sneak away or use any ninja arts, she immediately reports us. But Shino knows someone and has set up a fake message to draw her away the day after tomorrow for about an hour or so, his cousin will be there and offer to 'watch' us. Apparently this cousin owes him big and will disappear for us for awhile."

After a few minutes of stilted conversation, Kiba managed to get the details of Shino's 'bribe'. Kiba then pretended to reluctantly accept Shikamaru's apology and let him leave. Waiting until Shikamaru was completely gone, he grinned evilly. Then Kiba headed straight for the village gates, hoping he wasn't too late.

You see, Kiba had a plan.

Once at the gates, the guards stopped him and asked his business. With a few questions, he had his answer. With a grin, he sat down to wait. For once, things might be going his way.

Presently a lone figure came walking toward the gates, obviously prepared for a small journey. Kiba waited until he was almost upon him before stepping out in front to stop the traveler.

"What do you want?" Kankaro asked warily. "Leave me wondering and leaving me with the damn bill too."

"You ate most of them anyway and I want to know if you can delay your trip any further, say two days?"

"Why should I dog-boy?" Sneered Kankaro. "Need more help with women? You're pathetic."

Kiba merely shook his head, refusing to be baited. "I need your help taking out Aburame Shino."

Stunned, Kankaro just stared at him and then started laughing. "Why should I?"

"Wrong question," chided Kiba slyly. "You should ask what's in it for you."

Still chuckling, Kankaro shrugged. "I'll bite. What's in it for me?"

"A chance to ruin Shikamaru's day."

Kankaro curled his lip and started to walk on by. "Not good enough."

"And stop him from being without a chaperone, alone with your sister."

The Sand puppeteer stopped, turned, and stared at Kiba. "Tell me more."

Kiba explained quickly as Kankaro started to glower. "I'll kill him!"

"I'll tell you when and where, after you help me with taking down Shino."

"Why?" The other boy asked, genuinely puzzled.

Kiba just shook his head. "In or out. Decide now."

Kankaro looked at the village gates and considered. "I might get in trouble for being late getting back to Suna. But …the change to bedevil Shika-brat is pretty good. And keeping his hands off my sister …you have a deal. Now, what do you need me for?"

Kiba explained his plan and Kankaro's eyes widened before he smiled. "Oh, that's good." The two walked back toward the village with evil laughter in their wake as they planned.


	13. Lying in Wait

Kiba dragged himself and an equally weary Akamaru toward home. It was late, and he'd missed supper. But with any luck his sister would be out on a veterinary run and his mother wouldn't have returned home from her mission early.

He and Kankaro had spent the last several hours gathering supplies and training for their new plan. A headache plagued him, throbbing dully at the back of his skull. It had been one hell of a day. Kiba yawned widely, _at least it was over._

His first clue was the light scent of jasmine wafting through the night breeze. Akamaru smelled it first, of course, and gave several happy yips. Kiba scowled. All he wanted to do was go home, dig up something to eat and fall straight into bed. Not deal with bothersome …"Ino".

She slid out of the shadow of the huge tree that marked the start of the empty lane leading up toward his family's compound. With a shy smile that seemed out of place on her siren's body, she winked at him in the darkness. Kiba's excellent night vision allowed him to roam his eyes over her lithe form and skimpy outfit without her being able to catch him doing it.

"I hope you don't mind, Kiba." The voice wasn't the confident one she'd used earlier, when talking about courting and babies and the such.

"Mind what?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head wishing the ache to perdition.

Ino dragged her sandal through the rough grass at the base of the tree, keeping her gaze lowered. "I …I didn't mean to show up here tonight. Not, well I'm not trying to play tart or anything."

"I've never thought of you like that, Ino." His words were genuine. Guilt teased him, if he hadn't lied to her she wouldn't have acted the way she had before. She was going to be crushed when she found out it had all been a lie and the two of them were not destined to be 'mates'.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

His gaze sharpened on her as she nervously ran her hand over the roughness of the tree trunk. Kiba could vividly remember when her hands were roaming over his bare skin just earlier that day.

"Why are you here, Ino?" He couldn't help but ask.

She finally looked up at him, and he could plainly see the lack of confidence in her gaze. Ino seemed less of herself somehow. "Don't you want to see me, Kiba?"

He dropped his head in frustration, growling as he fought the tiredness, the headache, and the sheer stress of all that had happened recently. He couldn't bring himself to answer that question truthfully, so he stayed silent.

Ino sighed gently. "I don't blame you. Father came home for supper earlier and was laughing with mother over meeting you this afternoon."

Kiba's head came up sharply, making the pain increase. "What did he say? Is he looking to destroy my mind?"

Distressingly, Ino didn't answer.

"Ino? Your father doesn't know about …er, us …does he? Does he???" Kiba whined.

"No." She finally said, low so he had to lean forward to hear her. "But I wanted to tell him."

Kiba stalked up to Ino, backing her up to the trunk of the tree. She gave a startled yip, almost in the same pitch as Akamaru had used earlier. It didn't amuse him.

"You want me to be a mindless husk, sipping on my own drool and not knowing where I am or even who I am?" He stared into her wide eyes, hurt battling with anger.

Suddenly Ino giggled. He growled in return. She leaned forward and put her mouth on his, running her tongue over the seam of his lips. Kiba opened his mouth for her without even thinking about it at all.

Ino's tongue slipped inside his mouth and teased his as she tasted him. Moaning she ran her tongue over and around his fangs and then nipped at his bottom lip as she retreated.

Kiba tried twice to speak before he was able to grumble, "what was that for?"

"In case Father destroys your mind, I wanted something to remember you by, Kiba." He goggled at her a moment before finally seeing the humor in her eyes. He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You're going to be the death of me, girl." And boy did he hope he was wrong about that!

Ino snuggled into his arms, which automatically fell around her as if she belonged there. Her breath was sweet and her mouth hot as she kissed him again.

"He doesn't know. Not exactly." Before Kiba could ask, she continued. "He thought you were there for a clandestine meeting with another girl. Actually, I think he was amused by the whole thing. He kept teasing mom about when they met. Then he and mother kept exchanging glances when they thought I wasn't looking. Then they went upstairs together. Early!"

Kiba relaxed into Ino's embrace. Another day to live, good. But that didn't explain why she seemed so unsure all of a sudden. He didn't want to ask. He really, really didn't want to ask. But the words tumbled from him without thought. "So, what's wrong then? Why are you upset?"

Ino nuzzled his neck, muffling her answer into his skin. "It all felt so strange."

Kiba sighed, "Of course it did. It was new, to both of us. But I thought if felt damn good." He pulled back suddenly appalled as he jumped to a conclusion, his hands on her shoulders. "I thought you liked it too. I didn't please you?"

Ino blushed. He couldn't see the red color in the darkness, but he could feel the heat of her face as she looked away. "Pleased me? I thought I was falling apart at the seams."

Kiba struggled with disappointment. "I'm sorry, Ino." For the life of him, he didn't know what else to say that could possibly make it any better for her.

Ino leaned into him and kissed his nose, making him pull back in surprise. "Dolt. That was a _good_ thing."

One side of his mouth pulled up into a cocky grin. "Very good?"

"Very good." She giggled and kissed him again.

Kiba wrenched his mouth free and looked at her. "Oh no you don't. You were upset about something. What was it?"

Ino glowered at him a moment and tried to slip by him, but he was too quick and grabbed her before she could get away. The two nearly turned a circle. He could now feel the bark of the huge tree at his back as he gripped Ino's shoulders, forcing her to look at him, their positions reversed.

"I'm embarrassed, okay?" She pouted as she told him.

"There was nothing we did today that should embarrass you." He told her sternly.

She sighed, and stared at him. "How does this Inuzuka mating thing work?"

Kiba shut his eyes and groaned. He should tell her the truth. Tell her right now that there was no such thing. Tell her about the plan to seduce her. _Tell her that she'd given him her virginity for a lie_. Tell her that she'd built up and expectation of a marriage on nothing but air. Apologize and grovel. Grovel a lot.

He opened his mouth and, "At a certain time in the Inuzuka's life their animal companion chooses their mate." _Damn it!_ Kiba had never felt like a coward before and he didn't like it one bit. But he couldn't bring himself to destroy her bubble, not yet. He couldn't bear to see betrayal and pain in her beautiful eyes. He just couldn't do that to her, not now.

"No. I know that. But the feelings, Kiba. Where do the feelings come from?"

"Huh?" He wasn't sure what she was asking and therefore had no clue how to explain. Yeh. Explain something that didn't exist. Right.

Ino looked so serious as she leaned into him. "One day, you're your annoying self. Dog-boy and boy-dog going out on their 'walks'. One day you and I are arguing over the stupidest things and the next day you …you make me burn."

"Burn?" Squeaked a wide-eyed Kiba.

"Was it the same for you?"

He nodded, not even knowing for sure to what he was agreeing.

"You feed me a mushroom and my heart turned over. You stand by a creek without a shirt and suddenly I'm on fire and am fighting to keep my hands off of you."

Kiba felt faint. Every example she was giving took place _before_ he'd lied to her. What the fuck had he done? She'd been interested in him and he hadn't even known it? He fought not to whimper.

"I thought I was horrible for wanting to touch you so badly. All those thoughts from those perverted people whose minds I invaded. All of a sudden I wanted to do them with you …er, most of them anyway."

Now it was Kiba's turn to burn. "Perverted things? Like what?" He couldn't help asking. He was male after all, damn it!

Ino looked at him strangely. Then her fingers found the waistband of his trousers. "I'm still a bit sore to do much. But I can't stop thinking of you. Wanting to touch you. I tried to go to bed earlier, but kept remembering your hands on me …in me."

"That wasn't my hand." His voice was unrecognizable, even to him.

"Oh, I know what it was, ninja-boy." Her voice broke slightly as she reached down and traced his hot length through the fabric of his pants. Kiba threw back his head, banging it against the tree. He didn't even feel it.

She fondled him, making him groan with pleasure from her touch and pain from being restrained. The pain didn't last long though as her clever fingers freed him, letting his cock spill out into her eager hands.

_Thank goodness for the tree!_ Was his last coherent thought as he let the trunk hold up his weight as Ino had her wicked, wicked way with him. "This is only the beginning."

He was lost to the sensations coursing through his body, so it was a shock to open his eyes and not see Ino. Kiba looked down and saw her smiling up at him from her knees. She leaned forward and blew gently across the head of his cock. It twitched happily for her as he watched her in stunned appreciation.

Ino leaned into him, and circled the base of his shaft with her fingers, then running her hot, hot tongue over him all the way down. Kiba's eyes rolled back into his head and he forgot how to breathe. She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the crown of his thick erection and he groaned, reaching back and digging his hands into the tree trunk which was the only thing keeping him from keeling over.

Ino played with the tip of him, driving Kiba into a frenzy of need, his hips jerking as he fought not to grab her head and impale her mouth. Suddenly, she giggled, the vibration around the head of his cock making him whimper. Then she slid him down her throat. He could feel the back of her throat banging into his heated cock. When she relaxed her throat and he slid down further, Kiba couldn't be sure but he thought he yelled out.

To keep from being discovered, he put his forearm into his mouth and bit down. At the same moment, Ino slid him from her mouth and gently used her teeth to tease him. The muffled sound of howling filled the area. Then she swallowed him whole again.

Kiba wasn't sure how much time passed, but with the heat and the pleasure it felt like forever and less than a second at the same time. He could feel the pressure building up inside him but was helpless to warn her or pull out, he didn't think he could have even if his life had depended on it.

Ino's eyes were wide and shocked as he exploded down her throat. He spasmed wrapped in the heat of her mouth as she coughed and swallowed and struggled to breathe. She spit out some of it as she fell to all fours in front of him, but he knew there had been more that she'd taken into herself.

It was long moments before either could speak. Kiba sounded out of breath as he leaned down and pulled Ino into his embrace, whispering to her how lucky he was, how beautiful she was, how good it had felt and how much he …he muffled the last into her skin. What had he been about to say?

_Get a grip!_ He told himself silently, or you might end up taking Chouji's place in the betrothal.

Ino's breathing slowed with his own. She snuggled close to him.

_Now what?_ He wondered, what did you say after something that …that …mind blowing? Something that did NOT include love, marriage or being 'mates'?

"See. I knew it had to be true." Ino whispered next to his ear.

"What?"

"The whole 'mating' thing. No one else has ever made me feel like doing that. No one else makes me burn just by looking at me."

"Not even Sasuke?" He couldn't help asking, needing to hear her answer and not even knowing why he felt such a need.

She shook her head, her bangs tickling his ear. "Not even. I thought my 'love' for him was so noble and pure. I thought he would never want me to do things like that to him and I was glad. I thought they were sick."

"And now?"

Ino giggled and pulled back to look at him. "Now I think I want to practice some 'things' on you. Now I can't imagine being with someone who doesn't make me think of doing those things with him."

Kiba grinned. "Think of me as one big guinea pig."

She grinned back at him. "Do up your clothes, Kiba. I don't know about you, but I have to get back. I have to be up early to train with Tsunade and Sakura tomorrow."

He nodded, but felt strangely reluctant to let her go. Kiba put himself back to rights and watched as she disappeared back toward the village proper. Confusion reigned in his mind.

With a deep sigh, Kiba turned back toward home. A smug Akamaru joined him after a few feet. The dog had been keeping watch, something Kiba hadn't even bothered with. About half-way to the house two things suddenly took shape in his mind.

One, he no longer had a headache. Two, his arm was bleeding and hurt like hell.


	14. A Question Asked

**Thank you for the reviews, they always help to focus me on where the story is going. **

**Still don't own Naruto ...but I have a plan!**

o.O.o.O.o.O

"So, any luck with the girl you want to seduce?" Kankaro's leer drew a snarl from Kiba. The two were hard at work, training for their upcoming fight with Shino.

"I guess not!" Cackled Kankaro with glee. "I told you what you should have done." He continued laughing as he dropped to one knee, peering hard at his 'work'.

"Lie to her?" Kiba said, deadpan. "It _might_ work, but then you're trapped in a lie." Like he was. Even if he did manage to destroy Shino for his duplicity, once Ino discovered Kiba's lies, his life was over. Especially if her father found out, he shuddered at the thought.

Kankaro merely sniffed dismissively as his fingers flew through the air in an intricate dance. "Nah. That's only if you want to KEEP the girl. Otherwise, you just move on to the next one." Kiba watched the Sand shinobi wince and stretch his fingers, shaking off the sudden cramp.

Kiba's eye twitched with annoyance, though, as he answered the question and ignored his partner's discomfort. "What if the girl lives here? What if she tells her friends about your lies?"

Swearing, Kankaro blew on his hands. "Are we about done for the day? I'm exhausted. You have the easy part."

Snarling, Kiba nodded. "Only for the training, tomorrow will be different." He too was tired though, it had been a long day trying to work out the logistics of this new technique. Kiba only prayed it worked tomorrow when he confronted his so-called teammate.

"Girls don't admit to each other they've been lied too. Besides, you should stick to girls at other villages. Keeps the water from getting too muddy." Kankaro continued their conversation as he carefully packed up the last pieces of what they would need for tomorrow.

Kiba laughed outright. "You don't think girls tell each other? Fool, they talk about EVERYTHING."

The other boy merely shrugged. "Hasn't been a problem for me yet. But if this girl you're wanting to seduce is close to home, watch out."

"Why?"

Kankaro grinned evilly as he carefully set the final detonator, "Because she'll be talking about wedding kimonos before you know what hit you."

Kiba closed his eyes, yep he was in trouble. But then it was his fault for telling her they were 'fated for each other' and 'mated'.

"They'll tease you and lead you on and then when you think you've got everything 'just so' ….BAM, they're telling you they **_love_** you. And the worst part?"

"Yah?" Managed Kiba weakly.

"They expect an answer."

"…."

Kankaro tossed him the prepared scrolls, complete with detonation charges. "You remember the key word, right? No! Don't say it! Just nod. If those things go off here they'll be a pain in the ass to repack."

Kiba nodded shamefaced. He _had_ almost said the key word aloud. He'd been distracted all day. Thoughts of what he and Ino had done yesterday haunted him. Guilt was warring with the memory of intense pleasure, one making him miserable and the other making him crave more. He tried to tell himself it was only sex, but he suspected he was lying to himself.

"They expect you to say you _**love**_ them back. And they'll nag and nag until you go say it or go crazy. Maybe both." Kankaro watched carefully as Kiba put the scrolls away in his large pack. "No, move the yellow one to the right of the red one. Making the shapes fit together for the best coverage took the longest fucking time."

Within another three quarters of an hour the two worked diligently to finish setting the stage for tomorrow's confrontation. Everything had to be just so, because neither was terribly sure how it would work. Their best chance though, was in the element of surprise. If Shino had an inkling of Kiba's plan he might be able to find away out of the trap, but if not …Kiba grinned, revenge would be sweet.

"You know the time and place?" Kiba asked, triple checking everything.

Kankaro nodded. "You know the key word?"

Kiba nodded. They eyed each other and then broke out into huge grins. Without another word, they bowed lightly to each other and bounded off in separate directions.

Akamaru, who'd been standing watch, joined Kiba as they bounced through the tree branches with an exuberance few could match. They dropped down to the ground just a few feet from where the lane started toward his family compound. His cheeks blushed slightly as he spied the tree that had held him up when his muscles had failed him last night. Ino's mouth hot around him. _Damn. _His body tightened.

She wasn't there.

Not that he'd actually expected her, but deep down he had …hoped.

Feeling restless, he signaled to Akamaru and took off again. Away from home. The sun wasn't down yet and neither was he. He needed to think about tomorrow, and about what he would tell Ino. And he needed to tell her something. Soon.

Kiba had not been thinking about where he was heading until he was standing in 'their' spot, the clearing where they'd first gotten together. He frowned as he looked around.

She wasn't here either.

That was when he finally admitted to himself that he was looking for her.

His left eye twitched and he rubbed it angrily. He couldn't tell her the truth yet, not until after Shino met his end. If Ino found out before tomorrow, Shino would know the game was over from the explosion and Kiba's dead body at her feet, or her father's. Little difference actually.

Thinking hard, Kiba couldn't come up with any excuse to go looking for her. But being Kiba, that didn't stop him.

It only took a few minutes to catch her scent and follow it to training ground #3. He pulled up and watched as Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino cleaned up after their training bout. Or at least Nara and Ino were, Chouji was eating. Kiba grunted, that was normal.

They ignored his presence, but they'd felt his chakra signature as he'd arrived, they knew he was there. So he waited. Kiba thought he knew why Shikamaru was having trouble meeting his eyes. And Ino was being very scrupulous about not appearing to watch him, but her eyes would dart his way every so often. Chouji was engrossed in his snack.

"Ohayo!" Greeted Kiba with pretend joviality. He snickered as Shikamaru waved one hand at him, pronounced him troublesome, and took his leave. "Hmmm, the terms of Temari's bet must be over since he used his signature word".

"Yep," mumbled Chouji around a mouthful of chips. "He's been saying it over and over today, I think he feels he needs to catch up on lost time."

Ino laughed and shoved Chouji who just grinned up at her. Their easy companionship was so fluid, so natural. A pang struck Kiba suddenly, this was how it used to be with he, Shino and Hinata.

_Damn Aburame_! He'd not only lied, but he'd thrown their whole teamwork into a tangle. What could Shino have been thinking? He'd be sure to ask tomorrow while Shino could still speak.

"Ohayo," Ino spoke low and into his ear. He turned his head, shocked to see that Chouji had left while he'd been lost in thought. "Were you looking for me?"

Kiba nodded, it was the truth. One of the few he'd told her. He fought to keep his expression neutral.

"Did your mother return safely from her mission?"

He nodded again.

"What did she say?"

Kiba was about to ask her 'about what?' when he realized what she'd meant. Ino was asking his mother's response to telling her they had been 'mated' by Akamaru's choosing. He was supposed to be asking Tsume to meet with Ino and formally ask her to join their clan. SHIT! Too many lies to keep up with.

"I, uhm …haven't had a chance to talk with her yet." Lie!

Ino's brow furrowed with disappointment.

Kiba rushed to reassure her, hating to see that look in her beautiful eyes. "She came in really late and then had to meet with the Hokage early this morning. She hasn't returned yet from that meeting." Well, that _could_ be true. He didn't really know, having left before daybreak to meet with Kankaro and not having been home yet. It wasn't a big lie, was it?

"Oh!" Ino's face relaxed and she smiled sweetly at him.

Yep. It was a big lie.

He smiled back weakly at her, watching the slow blush on her cheeks grow as he gazed at her.

"I look a fright, we just finished training." Her hands were fretting with her hair.

"You're gorgeous." He told her simply. Good, this one wasn't a lie.

Ino looked down, dropping her arms and a smile tugging at her lips. "Kiba, would you answer a question for me?"

With sudden clarity he remembered Kankaro's warning earlier. _They expect you to tell them you love them._

"When did you first know I was to be your mate?"

Okay, that wasn't what he'd been expecting. Nonplussed, he shrugged. "Dunno. It was after you got engaged to Chouji and …" Now what? Shit!

"Oh!" She breathed out slowly. "Seeing me with another man!" She paused and thought about it a moment. "But how did _that_ spur Akamaru to action?"

"I don't know." He told her. Safe answer, and not a lie. Well maybe a lie. Fuck, he was getting confused.

"But .." Before she could ask another question he didn't know how to answer or could only lie to her about, he kissed her. Merely to shut her up. Yep. Now he was lying to himself. _Damn it!_

The kiss started slow, but it didn't build up, nope …it exploded into carnal need in an instant. Kiba growled and pulled her close, her arms automatically wrapping around him.

The two writhed together a moment, Kiba's hands gliding down her succulent body to find her bottom and squeeze her closer to him. Pressing his hard cock against her, making the ache ease and build at the same time.

He was fumbling with her skirt when Akamaru gave a warning series of barks. With a curse, Kiba released Ino who stumbled from the sudden loss of his body. She caught herself and watched as he zipped his jacket back up, looking around a bit frantically.

Understanding dawned, and Ino quickly straightened her own clothing.

Bemused, they watched as a trio of genin trekked past them arguing over whose jutsu was better. Their jounin instructor trailed behind them, barely glancing at Kiba and Ino as they passed. It was a training field. Open ground. No one suspected what they'd almost done.

Kiba let out a shaky breath as soon as he was sure the intruders had left. "Close."

Ino shook her head at him. "Not much for foreplay are you?"

"Huh?" He asked, stunned.

"We kiss and BAM, you're in my skirt?" Sassy, she strutted by him, swinging the skirt in question in his direction.

Kiba frowned, unsure. "You weren't pushing me away, Ino."

She tsked him, bending over to retrieve her pack. Giving him a delicious view of her nicely rounded but well toned ass. Ino looked over her shoulder and winked at him.

His eyes nearly crossed at the onslaught of lust. He was going to have serious trouble walking anytime soon. Groaning, Kiba reached down and tried to adjust himself.

"If I'm supposed to apologize, I will." He told her. "But when you look at me like that, it just …well, it just …"

"Mating instinct." She giggled at him. "I got _that_ part loud and clear. You touch me and I burn too. But maybe someday, you'll touch these first? Hmmm?"

His eyes widened as she circled her own breasts with her fingers, then reached down to push up her abrieviated top to flash him. Kiba nearly fell out in shock until he realized her breasts were still strapped down to her body and all he could see were the bindings. He sucked in a breath, not realizing he'd stopped breathing for a moment. He felt dizzy.

As Kiba watched her laugh and gather her things, he was struck by how _right_ this all felt. How even when they'd been doing nothing but fighting, he'd somehow looked forward to seeing her. That annoyed him and he frowned.

"Do you love me?"

The question came out of no where and shocked them both. Absolutely stunned, he stared at her. Unable to breathe.

"What?"

There was no response.

Ino stared back at him. "What did you just ask me?"

Kiba could only shake his head, denying that he'd spoken that thought aloud.

Ino looked away, obviously embarrassed. Kiba could feel a nosebleed coming on.

"Not yet. Do you?"

"Why not?" He stuttered.


	15. A Question Answered

"Do you love me?"

The question came out of no where and shocked them both. Absolutely stunned, he stared at her. Unable to breathe.

"What?"

There was no response.

Ino stared back at him. "What did you just ask me?"

Kiba could only shake his head, denying that he'd spoken that thought aloud.

Ino looked away, obviously embarrassed. Kiba could feel a nosebleed coming on.

"Not yet. Do you?"

"Why not?" He stuttered.

o.o.o.o.o

Ino tilted her head to watch him almost warily. "Kibaaaaa …" She paused, but he just looked at her feeling stunned. "It was only _**yesterday**_ that you told me about Akamaru choosing us to be mates. It may be a common thing in your clan, but in my family, that's just plain weird."

"Weird?" Kiba drew up, feeling hurt. Although why her words stung him so much he couldn't say, since the whole 'mating' thing was a lie anyway.

"I don't mean to offend you or your clan, but you have to admit, it's pretty different. And, it was only yesterday after all."

"You keep saying that." Kiba wondered why he couldn't just shut up now. He didn't _want_ her to be in love with him. It would definitely be better if she wasn't professing her love to him, that way he might survive when she found out he'd been lying to her.

"Well, dolt, it WAS yesterday." She giggled and winked at him. "Really, really not into foreplay right? Is that you, or all Inuzuka men?"

"Foreplay?"

"Courting!" Ino laughed and tossed her bag at him. Kiba caught it without even thinking about it, pure reaction.

"I'm lost." Kiba whined, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "And I'm the only male. Sisters, mother, aunts, cousins …all women So I don't really know about Inuzuka men."

Ino stopped smiling, looking at him sadly. "I …I never …realized that. I'm sorry Kiba."

Kiba merely shrugged. It was just the truth. And it didn't even really matter, for his clan was purely matriarchal. Always had been. His grandmother had ruled and now his mother, next would be his sister, Hana. First children in their clan were _always_ female. The boys married outside the clan, but the main line was passed down through the female lineage. As his mother's son, if Hana didn't have children, then any daughter of Kiba's would inherit, and he could rule for his daughter until she became of age. If neither he nor his sister had a daughter, then the line would pass to his mother's sister's daughter, or some such. He wasn't actually sure. It was just clan tradition. It didn't even bother him. Carefree was the way he preferred to live his life, not running a clan.

"I guess I knew you're father had died before you started at the Academy, but I always assumed you had other male relatives."

Kiba shook his head, resigned. "I did, I mean I do. But they're all much older or much younger. My father had two brothers, one died on a mission a couple of years before he did and the other died my second year at school. Everyone else is rather scattered, a couple of real young distant cousins and a great-uncle who lives in a different village."

In a show of support and sympathy, Ino hugged him and gave him a kiss. Then she slipped her hand in his and led him away from the training grounds. They were halfway to the village when Kiba stopped in his tracks.

"Where are we going?"

Ino looked at him as if he were an idiot. "The Village Hidden in the Leaves." She told him dryly.

He shot her a mean look and she giggled. "Couldn't resist! I'm letting you escort me home. Come on, silly."

Kiba felt nauseous. Escort her home? Carrying her bag? Holding hands? It was a public announcement of …of …courtship!

"I… I … can't Ino. Not until I clear it with Tsume." He finally managed. Kiba looked at her and saw she was not pleased with his response. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping one foot in irritation.

"And who was it who just told me he was in love with me?" She asked archly.

"NO ONE!" He coughed, realizing he'd said that louder than he'd intended. "I asked if YOU loved ME. You. Told. Me. No."

Ino looked away a moment, her lips twitching a bit. Amusement or angry? He wasn't sure yet.

Finally she sighed and walked slowly toward him, taking her pack from him. He felt a strange reluctance to let it go, then angry that he felt that way. "It's too soon for love, Kiba. No, don't interrupt." Her fingers touched his lips feather-light, and he stopped.

"I thought I loved Sasuke for years. Years, Kiba." Her bright green eyes pleaded with him to understand. "I finally realized that what I thought was love was nothing, less than nothing. A crush with only the illusion of caring."

Kiba tried to speak again, to tell her not to worry about it. She looked so sad, it was tearing him up. But she stopped him from speaking, running her thumb over his lips as she smiled so sadly up at him.

"Then you came along. I know, I know …you've always been there. But it was like I was blind to anyone but Sasuke for so long, that I missed _really _seeing you. Then I started to feel …" she blushed bright red, "well, the Inuzuka 'mating' instinct I guess."

Kiba groaned, not _that _again. The more she trusted in that so-called Inuzuka mating instinct, the worse things got!

"No, let me finish." She begged, relaxing as he reluctantly nodded. "I do _feel_ for you, I really do. And it could be love. But after making such a fool of myself for so long, I want …I need to be sure. I need more time than just one day to come to terms with being your mate, Kiba. I accept that we'll be together and I think we'll grow to love each other deeply, but it really is sudden."

She stopped, chewing her bottom lip. He watched greedily, wishing it was he who was nibbling that plump morsel. All of a sudden he realized she'd stopped talking and was looking at him. Waiting for a response.

"Uh, I agree?" He relaxed as she smiled at him, really smiled brightly. Good, he'd gotten one right for a change.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Kiba nodded dumbly, trying to work through all that she'd said.

"And you'll talk with your mother soon?"

He nodded automatically, then gulped as he realized what she'd actually meant by that. Talk to Tsume about being 'mated'. Hmmm, yeah, that would go over _real_ well. His mother still treated him like a baby sometimes.

Ino kissed him goodnight, and just as he started to heat up, she pulled back. Kiba saw her frown up at him, and he wondered what he'd done now. Then she reached up and startled him by knocking his hood back. "I don't like that hood, Kiba. It hides you. I like you better this way."

"My mother gave it to me to keep me and Akamaru warm."

Ino giggled. "Well, your _mate_ likes seeing your face and your dog is too large to ride on your head anymore."

Kiba grinned back at her a bit sheepishly. They both glanced over at Akamaru who was indeed too large to ride on top of his head. The nin-dog gave a questioning yip and they both laughed.

"Will I start to be able to understand him?" Ino asked suddenly.

Kiba looked between his dog and his …uh, …Ino. Not girlfriend, not mate … how to describe her relationship with him? The word "victim" ran through his head and Kiba shuddered. No. Not that, not _ever_ that.

"Well? Do you think so?" She prompted him, obviously thinking he was considering her question.

"I don't know, really." Kiba shrugged, "it's possible I guess."

"Did your father ever learn to decipher your mom's companion?"

Kiba laughed and shook his head. "Kuromaru? Father didn't have to learn anything to communicate with Kuromaru. He can talk."

"Your father?" Ino looked confused.

"Kuromaru." He clarified.

Ino goggled at him a moment and then burst out laughing. "You liar!"

Kiba's heart stopped a moment at her words. He knew what she meant, of course, but it still hurt to hear that from her. He would give anything to keep her from ever knowing the truth.

Anything? A wild thought suddenly occurred to him. Could that even be possible? He'd have to think it through really carefully, but it could actually work. Maybe.


	16. Key Word

With the sudden dawn of clarity, Kiba realized there was only one way to keep Ino from getting hurt. He had to make the lie a reality.

It wasn't that he actually _loved_ her or anything, he told himself blithely. But there were good points in the solution for himself too. She would get a boyfriend who put her feelings first and he'd get …well, he'd get great sex. A lot of great sex! Perfect, he told himself. Unconsciously digging an even bigger hole for himself.

By the time he'd finished his 'thinking', they were at the edges of the village.

"Since you don't want to be seen courting me until you've gotten permission," she started, not looking at him directly.

Kiba turned toward her, her voice had sounded a bit like her snotty old self. The pre-great sex Ino. Hmmm, maybe his idea wasn't so good after all.

She continued, unaware of his thoughts. "You'll want to head towards home from here." Ino then turned and looked at him. She leaned forward and kissed him so hotly that he felt he might burst into flames. Akamaru whimpered and sat down to wait out the couple.

A long several minutes later, Ino pulled back with a soft smacking sound as their lips reluctantly parted from each other. "Dream on that, mate." She had to peel his arms from around her as she set off toward the village proper.

Oh he would. Kiba growled, his eyes narrowed and his body harder than a rock. He would definitely be dreaming tonight. Yep. He'd keep her.

"Oi Ino!" She stopped and turned to look back at him, but he wasn't where she'd left him. Kiba was suddenly right up against her, his lips taking hers this time. He ran his hands up in a foray, up under her loose top. His hands teased her bound breasts and she caught her breath hard. His fingers found the eager nubs at the center of her breasts and plucked at them through the tight cloth.

He pulled back and licked her neck in one long swipe, his hands falling reluctantly away. "Dream on that, mate." He whispered, before bounding off, whistling for Akamaru to follow.

The dog gave Ino a curious look and several small questioning yips, but she was still standing there stunned. The kunoichi suddenly gave a small gasp and realized she'd been holding her breath. A bit dizzy she turned toward home, a smile playing at her lips.

Confused by all the emotional turmoil, Akamaru gave a last look at the girl as she left and with a muscled leap he chased after his master.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Tsume and Hana were already up the next morning when Kiba managed to drag himself from his bed and his wild dreams of Ino. He paused, yawning as he entered the breakfast area, a bit surprised to see them both there. It had been awhile since they'd all been together for a meal what with veterinary emergencies and missions and all.

"Sleep well, Kiba?" Hana asked as she got up to serve him a plate of hot steamed rice, natto and rolled omelet. He breathed in the delicious scent, glad not to have been stuck making do with his own cooking. Kiba wasn't a bad cook, but he found it too time consuming to cook when he was hungry. He usually just grabbed leftovers from the night before.

He didn't comment, just thanked his sister for the plate and dug in heartedly.

Tsume chuckled, and rubbed his head with mock roughness. "Still growing, boy?"

It was something she'd said to him almost every day of his life. A touchstone between he and his mother that had always been important to the two of them. Today, for the first time, it rankled a bit.

"No." He grumbled, before he could stop himself.

His mother's hand stopped and sat there on his head, a strange look crossed her eyes. Instead of roughing his hair, her hand gripped the dark locks and pulled his head up to meet her gaze.

Kiba pulled away, embarrassed. Why did she treat him like a child still? Kiba stood and asked permission to be excused. His mother nodded, still eyeing him strangely. With a nod to his sister, Kiba ran back to his room to get ready for his confrontation with Shino.

Mother and daughter turned to stare at each other. Hana shrugged. Tsume looked after her only son and then to his half-finished plate. She sighed sadly.

"Uhm, Mother?"

Tsume looked up as Kiba stuck his head into the room again.

"Er, that is, would it be …could I bring someone …might I invite someone to dinner sometime soon?"

Tsume raised a brow, stunned. Kiba had been bringing friends over to be fed on a regular basis for years now. Hinata and Shino had been frequent guests, finding comfort in their relaxed family atmosphere. Chouji ate enough for three and Shikamaru was always polite, but had seemed a bit afraid of her. Other friends dropped in often too. Naruto was always fun, but it had taken her awhile to accept him as easily as her children. After all, it was the battle with the Nine-Tails that had killed Tsume's husband all those many years ago. She hadn't expected to like the boy, but he'd grown on her. Though he hadn't been around since he'd gone off to train with Jiraiya.

Why was Kiba asking permission now? He never had before.

"Mother?"

With a small jolt, she realized she hadn't answered him yet. Quickly she nodded to him. "Of course."

"Thank you, mother." And with that, he was gone again.

Hana stared at Tsume and she stared right back. "Who?"

Tsume could only shake her head and wonder.

"A girl?" Asked Hana.

"Girls have been over before." Tsume countered, shrugging.

"Not any of a romantic inclination."

Tsume stared back at her eldest daughter, the two then started laughing. "Nah!"

Kuromaru nuzzled her knee gently. "Puppies grow."

Tsume and Hana looked down at the nin-dog who so closely resembled a wolf. He was missing a left ear and wore an eyepatch over his destroyed right eye. But they knew he missed little despite those old wounds. Wounds taken trying to defend Tsume in the battle that had taken her husband.

"You think so?" She asked, having never discounted her companion's perceptive abilities.

"I thought I caught a hint of jasmine last night when he came home, before he cleaned up." The canine said thoughtfully.

With a sharpened gaze, both mother and sister stared down the empty hallway. "Oh re-a-ally?"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kiba watched the sun rise to show mid-morning. It was almost time. Shino should be here any minute.

The note he'd left for his 'friend' had specified the place and time. It had not specified a reason for the requested meeting. Kiba had re-written the note several times to make sure it sounded as innocent as possible.

Kankuro was hidden well. Kiba could barely feel him out there, despite his heightened senses. The Sand shinobi really was good at chakra suppression.

The smell reached him before the sound. Shino was always so silent, but Kiba knew his scent anywhere. They were teammates. Supposedly.

Shino landed with barely any noise marking his arrival. Kiba smiled, trying to keep his cool.

"Ohayo, Shino!" He called loudly.

Shino tsked him before asking, "What did you need? Father is expecting me to lead the debriefing with the clan elders this afternoon."

"You're not going to make it." Kiba said coolly as Shino approached. He watched as his words registered and the bug-ninja stopped. They were maybe five feet apart. Perfect.

"Oh?" Shino queried.

Kiba scowled, how like the Aburame to play it so nonchalantly. "Did you think you could keep it from me?"

Shino let out a tired breath before answering. "Actually, no."

"WHY?" Kiba bellowed. "Why do that to me?"

Shino just looked at him through those dark round spheres of his glasses, hiding his eyes as usual. "To Ino, you mean?"

"Huh?" Kiba paused, shaking his head. "Are you trying to confuse me?"

Shino shook his head, "I don't have to _try_ to do that."

Blood pounded through Kiba's temple, making his eye twitch menacingly. He watched Shino brace himself and Kiba was able to pull back his anger. _Not yet, not yet, not yet …_he chanted to himself. Wait.

Shino glanced around and Kiba fought not to tense. Did the other boy sense Kankuro in his hiding place?

"You didn't bring Akamaru?"

Kiba shook his head. "I don't need him for this."

"Fool." Shino said without heat. "He's your only chance for the revenge you're looking for."

"Who says I want revenge?" Challenged Kiba.

Shino merely shrugged. "I know you."

Kiba laughed harshly. "And I _thought_ I knew you." He watched as Shino flinched slightly.

"Why haven't you attacked yet?"

Kiba smiled. "Is that what you were expecting? Me to attack without thought or plan? Plain, trusting, and straightforward Kiba, is that it?"

Shino stared at him a moment before nodding almost reluctantly. Kiba hoped he was making the other boy nervous. You couldn't really tell with Shino, but he didn't look as confident as he had a moment ago. Good.

"Why, Shino?"

Kiba waited, but Shino didn't respond. He didn't even move a muscle.

"We're not leaving until I have an answer. Why did you set me up?"

Shino finally sighed and rubbed his forehead, which is the closest Kiba had ever seen the Aburame come to showing embarrassment. "It wasn't supposed to upset you this much. It's not like you had any chance, after all. I had just hoped that …"

Suddenly Shino stopped, his face arrested as he gasped and took a step forward. "It worked? You and …" he paused as Kiba frantically waved at him to not say Ino's name aloud. "You …succeeded?" The Aburame's voice went up an octave in shock and surprise.

Kiba grimaced. He needed Kankuro for the plan to work, but he hadn't reckoned on letting the puppeteer hear so much. He hadn't told the Sand shinobi about _why_ he wanted to kick Shino's ass.

Shino stood there, his mind reeling. "I'm sorry, Kiba. But shouldn't you be thanking me?"

Kiba's eyes widened, "For what, asshole?"

"Well, you succeeded. Before any of us, I might add." Shino paused, "except maybe Neji. He's not saying and you know how he keeps things to himself."

Slightly mollified by the respect he heard in Shino's voice, Kiba calmed. What harm was there, really? Kiba got the girl of his hottest dreams. No wait. He'd been lied to and set-up and used. He deserved to know why, damn it!

"Thanks to you, I lied to her. Now I'm stuck in a huge mess and have to find a way to keep her from finding out. I may have to marry her to keep her, and her father, from killing me."

"You followed Kankuro's advice?" Shino asked, syddenly appalled. "I didn't think you were _that_ stupid."

There was the slight sound of a rustling leaf. Sweat formed on Kiba's brow and he hoped Shino hadn't heard. Stupid Kankuro, keep it together!

"Well, you have no reason to be angry with me. I lied and I apologize. But you lied to her and I had nothing to do with that."

"No reason? NO REASON?" Sputtered Kiba. "You set me up, and the least you can do is tell me WHY!"

"No."

"Whaa…." Kiba nearly fell over at Shino's cold response.

"No." Shino looked at him, frowning slightly. "I apologize a second time for lying to you. But I have no intention of telling you any more than that." With that, he turned, obviously preparing to leave.

"I could kill you." Kiba responded, just as coldly.

Shino chuckled, "my bugs surround you. You have no chance and you know it."

"One on one, Shino. Me and you, right here right now. No Akamaru, no bugs. This is your only chance." In more ways than one, he thought.

"You could take me like that, I agree. You're fiercer and stronger and your bestial instincts and responses are superior. Is that what you want to hear? But I have no intention of engaging you like that."

Kiba growled and leapt through the air, directly at Shino.

Shino's bugs flew in defense of their host, and Kiba grinned. Perfect. He landed in the prearranged spot as the bugs surrounded him.

"Aburame's End" Kiba whispered the key word, and explosions filled the clearing as Shino spun around trying to see what exactly was happening, shock evident on his face.

Webs exploded from hidden scrolls, pushing their way high into the air, surrounding Kiba …and Shino's bugs.

"Sp…pider webs?" Shino growled. He held his breath until he saw that the sticky strands were trapping only a few of bugs. "Good thought, poor follow through." But his voice sounded just the smallest bit shook up.

"No. I don't have a way of using the webs against your offense." Kiba crowed. "But I didn't come alone."

With that, multiple chakra strings touched the entwined webs and 'activated' the trap. The chakra-eating bugs were confused for a moment, long enough for the webs to expand under the influence of a master at chakra control and ensnare them.

With most of the bugs thus trapped, Kiba sprang through the trap that was never meant to hold _him _after all, the hole he left closing in immediately under Kankuro's manipulation and expertise.

The first blow landed with a sickening crunch. Shino flew through the air to crash into a nearby tree trunk. His glasses cracked and fell apart and Kiba was left staring into wide, golden eyes.

"Ready to die?" Asked Kiba with a hard grin.

Those golden eyes widened as he saw Kiba approach with malice and viscious intent.


	17. Shibi comes to call

"Ready to die?" Asked Kiba with a hard grin.

Those golden eyes widened as he saw Kiba approach with malice and vicious intent

Several minutes passed as Kiba threw himself into the fight with a hard heart. He used his feet, his hands, and had to struggle to keep himself from ripping Shino's flesh with his teeth. He kept up the whirlwind speed, knowing that if he gave Shino even the slightest opportunity to regroup, he might lose this chance for good.

The sound of fists striking flesh over and over again, and the crunching of cartilage and bone filled Kiba with …nothing. He thought he'd feel happiness or joy at FINALLY being one-up on Shino. The friend who'd betrayed him and refused to tell him why! The teammate who always tried to lead and tell Kiba what to do on missions. The guy who was always smarter, always better, always above him.

He should feel something, shouldn't he? Other than the elbow to his left eye that Shino had finally scored. With a grunt, Kiba growled and redoubled his efforts as he pummeled Shino mercilessly. This should feel better, right?

"Damn it! Just tell me why and …" Kiba stopped, listening with his heightened senses. Buzzing. More bugs were coming out of Shino's body.

Kiba leapt back a goodly distance and waited, watching Shino wipe the blood running from his broken nose. He could feel blood seeping down his own face, but he didn't bother to wipe it away. It wasn't his.

"It's none of your concern." Shino winced as he spoke, his words a bit slurred as he spit out some more blood.

Kiba shook his head sadly, "Why Shino? I thought we had become friends after all this time. I trusted you. I had your back, always."

Shino grunted. "We were, we are and we will continue. This isn't …not now Kiba, it might fall apart if …no."

Kiba's heart dropped. "You don't trust me." He whispered, watching as Shino shook his head emphatically.

"No, I mean yes. I trust you and Hinata above all others, but this …is different."

"Tell me."

"No." With that, another swarm of bugs gathered in front of Shino, ready to attack or defend as necessary. Kiba didn't need a demonstration of what the destruction bugs could do, he'd seen it up close and personal too many times.

Sadly, he choked out the second phrase. The detonations came right on cue and more webs slung up, with Kankuro using his second hand, activating these as well. Thus snaring the second wave of Shino's destruction bugs.

Kiba watched as Shino's eyes widened. Part of him marveled at the deep gold color of the bug-ninja's eyes. They were …disconcerting, no wonder he kept them hidden. They were the eyes of a predator. Suddenly, he wondered just how well he knew Shino after all.

Kiba watched as Shino climbed slowly, and very painfully to his feet. He didn't attack yet. Wasn't sure he could. It hurt to see Shino so battered and bloody. Even after everything, part of him still cared.

Kiba waited to see what Shino would do, would the other boy attack? If he knew Shino, then no, he would not. But did he really know the bug-ninja? He never would have thought Shino would lie to him like that, nor set him up like a trusting fool.

"Do you think so little of me? That I'm nothing? To be used for your convenience? A teammate knows his place and accepts his part in missions, but you used me like a _tool_ that doesn't ever know the meaning behind their use."

Shino swallowed hard, holding his chest like something may be broken. Neither spoke, eyeing each other with distrust.

Someone coughed into the terse silence.

Startled, both combatants looked up to the overhanging branches.

"Training roughly these days, boys."

Kiba gulped, looking away shamefaced, he could see Shino as the bug-ninja turned beet red. Redder than Hinata at the mention of Naruto's name. Kiba had never seen his teammate react like that. Reluctantly he even felt a bit sorry for Shino at being caught like this, on the losing end for once, by his father.

Aburame Shibi dropped down from his perch with supreme grace. Kiba thought he knew now where Shino learned how to be so …Shino-ish. With a slight pang, and for the first time since he was a child, he wondered how closely he resembled his own father. Not on the outside, but in his abilities and mannerisms. Would he have been a copy for his father as Shino appeared to be for Shibi?

"While I wouldn't mind observing the continuation of this bout just to see the attacks and counterattacks, it occurs to me that you might not be sparring." Shibi said with calmness and a lack of expression that disconcerted Kiba to no end. He watched as the father walked over to the son, looking him over carefully, but not touching.

"Teammates have to rely completely upon each other. The slightest hesitation could end in disaster. You both have recently attained chuunin levels, yes?" He didn't give them a chance to do more than nod. "The missions become harder and the dangers grow. This kind of …'training' is only destructive in the long run."

Kiba watched nervously as Shibi wandered over to inspect the chakra infused webbing, his face impassive.

"Clever. Your idea Kiba, or the one controlling the chakra strings? Kankuro if I'm not mistaken."

The chakra strings disappeared as Kankuro crawled out from his hiding place as gracefully as he could. Kiba noted that the Sand shinobi could not match Shibi's fluidity of movement. Ruefully he admitted that neither could he.

Kankuro stood, brushing off leaves and such, not saying anything but pointing at Kiba.

Shibi nodded and spoke casually, as if they were at dinner rather than in the middle of a fight. "I told you Shino. Arachnids. There are creatures that are the natural enemies of the destruction bugs, spiders among them. I could tell you've been distracted as of late, but to allow this," he touched the still falling spider-silk gently, "to delay or undermine your techniques? Well I can only assume your heart wasn't in fighting back."

Shino looked down and Kiba stared at him in shock. Shino hadn't been putting forth his full effort? Now he really did feel like an idiot. He hadn't won anything.

"Or that you had not expected such a clever idea from someone you'd discounted as being a real threat. Did you think Kiba unable to overcome you? Is complacency the problem? Remember that a one-inch bug has the soul of five."

Had Shibi just called him a bug? Kiba wondered, now totally confused.

"Well done, Kiba." Shibi told him with what sounded like real pride. Kiba felt tears threaten and blinked hard to keep them back. Shocked, his mind reeled. He had never cried before, except when he felt Akamaru to be dying. Why he felt choked up now, he had no clue.

"But this fight is over. I assume you had a good reason?" He looked pointedly at Kiba, who couldn't help but take a small step back.

Kiba nodded, his expression turning mulish as he stepped forward again. He _definitely _had had a good reason.

"Shino? Did Kiba have a good reason?"

There was a long pause and Kiba held his breath. Then Shino dropped his gaze, giving a reluctant nod.

"Did you offer an apology?"

Shino nodded once more, but whispered. "But not a full one."

His father simply raised one brow and waited.

With deep interest, Kiba watched his teammate shift his weight back and forth a few times. The closest he had ever come to seeing Shino squirm.

"I refused to tell him why." The boy finally told his father after a long pause.

Shibi stared hard at his son, then turned that same gaze on Kiba. Now it was Kiba's turn to squirm a bit. Kankuro bit back a chuckle, until that gaze settled on him and then he too felt uncomfortable under such scrutiny.

"And your place in this?" Asked Shibi of Kankuro.

"None." Kankuro managed quickly. "I just wanted a chance to help."

"And to get back at Shino for that earlier fight, the one you both lost in the forest?"

Completely startled, Kankaro's eyes widened and he fought to deny the allegation.

Shibi held up a hand to stop him. "No, I can see that you had not considered that too much. Something else then."

"Kankuro, you'll need to go soon or you'll be late for …for …your appointment." Kiba managed to say with a modicum of dignity.

The Sand shinobi glanced at the sun, gauging the time. "Right. Uhm …have a …meeting to disrupt. Bye!" With that the puppeteer took off. Obviously glad to be away from the center of so much turmoil.

Shino watched with a look of disgust. "You told him about …" he glanced at his father from the corner of his eyes. "About ...Shikamaru's meeting?"

Kiba nodded grimly. He had indeed. Shikamura might be angry, but he'd betrayed Kiba's trust too in a way. He wasn't too worried about Nara being upset. Kiba just hoped Temari didn't learn who had upset the couple's plan for a tryst.

Shibi stared back and forth between the two disheveled boys, ignoring the deliberately vague byplay. "So, you managed to come up with a plan and _somehow_ got Kankuro's assistance to implement it."

"Shino gave me the idea." Kiba admitted, despite trying to stay quiet. Quiet was against his nature. "He was looking at a book on spiders."

Shino's jaw dropped in shock, then a groan escaped him as he rubbed his painful jaw. Kiba wondered if he'd broken it, if he hadn't it wasn't from a lack of trying.

"Fine." Shibi nodded, looking as if he'd come to a decision. "Shino, by the end of the day you _will_ tell Kiba the 'why' he wants to know. Yes?"

Kiba watched as Shino appeared to start several times to argue with his father, but stopped each time. Finally, he looked down and nodded.

"And Kiba, you _will_ accept Shino's apology. And you will accept it fully. Yes?"

"If the explanation doesn't …" He stopped, backing away a step again as Shibi pulled down his own tinted glasses and stared at him with golden eyes that matched his son's. Except, they were colder.

"Uh, yes sir." Kiba mumbled.

"Then tomorrow I will expect a full report from each of you."

"Huh?" said both boys. A report?

"From Shino on how he could have gotten around those traps and all inherent possibilities. And from you, Kiba, on how you would counter whatever you think Shino might have been able to attack you with."

"Uhm, we're not in school anymore." Kiba tried, with Shino nodding. "We're chuunin now."

"Then act like it, _boys." Ouch,_ Kiba thought. "Genin follow their leader and the leader gives the reports. Chuunin are another matter entirely. Strategy and a assimilation of battle tactics are going to be a large part of your futures, if you don't kill each other first, that is. Tomorrow I want your reports, in full. Both of you."

They both nodded, both grimacing.

"Now, Shino needs medical attention and most likely could use some help getting to the hospital." With that, Shibi tossed his son a spare pair of dark glasses which the boy used gratefully to hide his predator's eyes.

Kiba nodded, ready to let the two Aburame males leave.

"Kiba, escort him if you would please." It was phrased as a request, but Kiba had no doubt it was a direct order.

With great reluctance, Kiba walked slowly over to Shino. Anger fought with pity as he got closer and saw how badly he'd pounded the other boy. With a deep sigh, he reached out, but Shino pulled away for a moment before allowing Kiba to put an arm under his shoulder and help take some of his weight.

Turning to see how Aburame Shibi was reacting, he somehow wasn't surprised to see the man had disappeared as quietly as he'd arrived.

"Come." Kiba growled, taking a tighter hold on Shino. The two didn't bound off toward the hospital. They walked. Slowly. With Shino groaning with every step.

"Baby." Grumbled Kiba.

"You broke several of my ribs." Shino countered.

"Naw, they're probably just fractured." Kiba said coldly, but remorse was bugging him. Shibi's words had torn a hole through his blind anger and resentment. "Is your father always like that?"

"You know fathers." Shino said off-handedly, trying to brace himself from the pain.

Kiba shook his head, "actually, I don't."

He felt as Shino stiffened, realizing what he'd said and to whom. Kiba felt Shino take in a breath and start to speak, probably an apology.

"It's of no consequence." Kiba stopped him, this was not the apology he was looking for. Then he picked Shino up and told him gruffly, "I don't want to be stuck with you all day. This will be faster."

Shino nodded, reluctantly. Somehow each understood that Kiba didn't want to talk about the father he couldn't remember. And as embarrassing as it was to be carried, it was also less painful.

"I'm sorry."

Both boys looked away from each other.

"I'm supposed to apologize to you, not the other way around." Shino muttered.

"Yah, yah."

Kiba slowed as he approached the hospital. "And you will, won't you?"

Shino sighed unhappily, but didn't get a chance to speak as a medic saw them approach and ran to meet them.

The boys were escorted into a treatment area, Kiba tried to stay with Shino, but they shooed him off effectively. He waited in the appropriate area for them to finish treating the bug-ninja.

Finally, the medic allowed Kiba to visit with Shino as they awaited some of the healing techniques to take full effect. Kiba stayed clear of the healing seals, careful not to disrupt them as he sat down near his teammate.

The bruising on Shino's face and torso were going to be spectacular as they healed. Kiba winced slightly, he hadn't meant to hurt Shino that badly. Conveniently forgetting his brag that he was going to 'kill' Shino.

Both waited until the medic left for a moment before speaking.

Shino grimaced as he coughed, the fractured ribs were painful.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Shino nodded. But didn't speak.

"Today?" Whined Kiba.

Shino grinned reluctantly, "Never much for waiting, are you, Kiba? I apologize for lying to you."

"Accepted. Now tell me why."

"You …were in my way."

Kiba nearly fell under the surprise of Shino's words. "What the fuck does that mean? In your way of _what?_ You're usually our leader. You have always bested me at every turn. You always scored higher on our tests in school. What the fuck?"

"Not what, who."

Kiba shook his head, uncomprehendingly.

"In my way of _who_, not what." Shino clarified, his voice low and his cheeks red.

"Huh?" Kiba groaned. "I'm so confused you're making my head hurt."

"Good." Shino murmured with a rueful smile. "You've made _all_ of me hurt."

"How could I be in your way?" Kiba whined a bit, searching his mind for who the 'who' could possibly be.

Shino scowled, looking down at his hands. Refusing to meet Kiba's gaze anymore. "There's someone that I …I'm …interested in."

"Go on. I still don't see how I could be in your way. I wasn't seeing _anybody_ when all this started."

Shino nodded. "That was the problem. You see, the one I'm _interested_ in is stuck in an …obsession, a crush really. But she'll come out of it eventually. And when she does she'll look around and she'll see …you."

"ME?" Squeaked Kiba. "Why me? You're the leader and the stronger and, well you know."

Shino sighed, obviously reluctant to speak on this subject. "You're the …brighter of us. I mean that people SEE you first. You're more …well, you're noticeable. You're louder and brasher and just more THERE than I am. People don't see me when I'm next to you."

Kiba blinked. Shino had insecurities? Well, who knew. Then he thought it over and shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense whatsoever. What about the other guys? Neji, Chouji, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and especially Neji. Add Kankuro too if you want, or even Gaara. And Neji."

"Shikamaru is safely spoken for and Naruto is gone for a long while and who knows when he'll return. Sasuke? He's gone too. Lee and Chouji are not an issue, at least I don't think so. Kankuro and Gaara don't live here and are just as …different as myself. But you. You're normal compared to us. No bugs, no sand demon, no make-up and silly hoods."

"…."

"I've thought about this extensively. You are the one most likely be the FIRST to catch a girl's eye out of all of us."

"Need I point out the flaw in that logic?" Kiba smirked. "Neji."

"Not an issue for this, I promise you. Neji has vowed never to marry or have children so as not to pass on the curse seal to anyone else."

Kiba got up and paced the small room, trying to think through everything Shino had revealed to him. "But it still doesn't make any sense."

"I was resigned to having to fight for attention against you, and really at a loss as to how to go about that when this betrothal came up between Chouji and Ino."

Kiba stopped and looked at him, grateful for the first time ever, for the glasses that hid Shino's gaze. Shino looked like himself again as he sat there trying to explain the intricacies of his thought processes to him.

"So, the plan was for you to convince Ino to kiss you and get caught and break her unwanted engagement. But the plan underneath was for you to convince Ino to kiss you and you both decide to stay together as a couple. It was weak, I admit. But I had hoped. And if you didn't decide to stay together, then at least you'd have been seen kissing Ino in public and …this other person might be reluctant to look in your direction. Ino being a friend and all."

Kiba couldn't think of anything to say. His mind was still reeling from the fact that Shino had been jealous of _him_ for a change.

Shino shrugged. "I was pretty sure I could pressure you into kissing Ino, at least once. I just had no idea that …well, that you would succeed so …uhm, well spectacularly."

"Who said I did?" Growled Kiba, not wanting to share those details with Shino, or anyone for that matter.

Shino sighed heavily and leaned back, resting on one elbow as he sat on the exam table. "You did. Not in so many words, so don't get huffy." He told an already huffy Kiba. "You told me in how angry you got over the whole situation. You told me in your blushes as you talk about her. You told me you might have to _marry_ her because of your lies. So yes, you told me you'd succeeded."

Kiba was suddenly very tired. Exhausted, he slumped down into a chair and dropped his face into the palms of his hands.

"How big a lie did you tell her?"

"Big." He admitted.

"Will she be able to forgive this lie?"

"Think of my reaction to your lies and multiply that by a hundred."

Shino winced and rubbed his still sore jaw, looking at Kiba through his dark glasses that did not begin to cover the double black eyes from the healing broken nose. "That bad, huh?"

Kiba nodded.

"So, what are you going to do?"

Kiba looked up, a defeated man. "Ask her to marry me."


	18. In the Open

Shino choked and a smile teased at his lips, never fully forming. "You should see your face."

Kiba dropped his face back into the palms of his hands, miserable.

"Marriage, huh? This is a time you should look happy, not …looking like you're going to your own funeral."

"Perhaps I am," Kiba's voice sounded muffled as he kept his head down.

Shino sat up and stared at his teammate, wincing as the sudden movement jostled his healing ribs. "Do you love her?"

Kiba shook his head 'no'. Then shrugged a 'maybe'.

"Tch. That's a clear answer." Shino told him with deep sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Everything's so confusing." Kiba finally looked up, rubbing his eyes. "It's only been a couple of days, but she has me all jumbled up inside. I know I care."

Shino just looked at him, his face giving away nothing and his eyes hidden. "A couple of days? When you've known her almost all your life?"

Kiba sighed and sat back, letting his head drop back to stare at the ceiling. "How long do you have to stay here?" He asked, deliberately not answering.

"A couple of hours." Shino groused, allowing Kiba to change the subject. "You could have pulled some of those punches you know."

Kiba grinned wickedly and rolled his head forward just enough to make eye contact. "I did pull them, some of them anyway. And you weren't fighting back terribly hard."

Shino winced, kicking his feet slightly in embarrassment. "I couldn't. You _really_ took me by surprise with that chakra-webbing. You kept attacking so fast that I couldn't come up with anything fast enough. The only counterattacks I could think of were lethal, and …well …I didn't want to use those."

"Really?" Kiba looked over at his teammate in surprise.

Shino grimaced and nodded. "I thought I knew you and your attacks so well. I was overconfident that I could handle anything you threw at me, keep things from escalating. Then you had to go and leave Akamaru behind and take up with that …mutt instead. It threw me."

Kiba chuckled dryly. "It was one of my better moments. Although I wouldn't let Kankuro hear you call him that, he might not like it too much. He did manage to poison you during that attack on our village, remember?"

Shino waved off the reminder. "Yah. I've gotten better since then."

"The word 'overconfident' mean anything to you? Idiot." Kiba smiled. "I've improved since then as well as you, and chances are so has he."

"And you proved your point all too well today." Shino coughed, wincing at the pain in his ribs, but at least he was no longer coughing up blood. "Since I'm stuck here for the foreseeable future, care to find me some paper? I have a report to write."

"He was serious about that, yes?" Unconsciously Kiba mimicked Shibi's speech pattern. The dog-ninja was hoping not to have to do any writing. Thoughts of how he'd _liked_ to spend the rest of the day hovered in his mind. Ino's hot and tight body and her soft green-eyed gaze as he slid into …uhm. Kiba squirmed a bit in his seat, trying to will his body to calm down. Now was not the time.

"Oh, he was serious. And seriously peeved at me." Shino slumped a bit, making him groan and sit back up quickly. Apparently slumping hurt right now.

"How could you tell?" Kiba asked. "I couldn't see that he was all that angry."

Shino shook his head slightly, "No. He was angry alright. With me anyway. He seemed to be impressed with your plan though." The bug-ninja added with seeming reluctance.

"Are you in trouble?" Kiba asked, concern written on his face.

"You just tried to kill me and you're worried about if I might be in trouble with my father?" Shino managed a quick smile. "No. Not that kind of angry. Disappointed may be a better word."

"Because you were hurt? Because you weren't winning?"

"No, because I caused you to attack me. Because I gave you a reason to be angry. Father's a loner, like me, but he feels strongly in the necessity of a solid team. He's watched both you and Hinata closely ever since we were teamed together."

"Really? What does he say about us?" Kiba wasn't sure he really wanted to know, but couldn't help but ask. Shibi scared him more than a little and he would hate to find out the man didn't think much of him.

"Nothing. Father keeps his opinions to himself, except when he feels a word or two are needed." Shino turned to look around the room. "But I will need some paper for this report. Better to get it done now than have to worry with it later."

"I think I can get a couple sheets from the medics." Kiba offered. "I guess I'll need to do mine too."

"You'll need more paper than that." Shino actually grinned. "Father likes details."

Kiba groaned loudly as he got up in search of something to write on and write with.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Two hours later, Kiba threw his pencil against the wall. Not in frustration, but at the makeshift target that he'd drawn there.

"Break another pencil and they may not give you anymore." Shino mumbled as he diligently worked on his seventh piece of paper. "Six pencils might be their limit."

Kiba ignored him as he threw the second, hollering in victory as the lead end stuck in the wall, quivering. "Bull's eye!"

"Almost done here." Shino sighed as Kiba hit his target yet again. "Think you could leave me in peace to finish this, since you seem 'done' with yours." The bug-ninja eyed the scant two sheets of paper Kiba had thrown down earlier.

The sound of the door opening alarmed neither boy. The medics had been in and out checking on the status of the healing seals and Shino's progress. It wasn't until they heard his lazy manner that Kiba stiffened and Shino looked embarrassed.

"So this is where you're hiding?" Shikamaru said with something in his voice that put Kiba on alert.

"I'm not hiding, I'm working." Kiba pointed to his abandoned report from across the room as Shino rolled his eyes beneath his glasses.

Shikamaru turned to look at Shino, and did a double take. His gaze took in the multiple bruises and scrapes and the number of healing seals surrounding the bug-ninja. Shino fought the urge to hide as Shikamaru looked up and quirked an eyebrow at the huge double black eyes.

The shadow-ninja then turned to look at Kiba who was trying to smile innocently, hiding his fangs. Fairly bursting with energy and good health, except for a few scrapes and a bruised left eye.

"I didn't think that …" He stopped, unsure how to continue diplomatically.

"Neither did I." Shino responded wryly. "That was the problem, it seems."

Shikamaru coughed to hide his smile, turning to look warily at Kiba. "So, are you done messing with me or is there more to come?"

"Nah." Kiba waved him off with a quick grin. "But you deserved that."

Shikamaru shrugged, "It was …"

"Troublesome." Both Shino and Kiba said at the same time, interrupting their friend.

"Yah, yah." Shikamaru groused. "Temari was severely pissed."

Kiba stiffened. Uh oh.

"But after Kankuro told me who had warned him …"

"The rat!" Kiba said, offended by his temporary partner's lack of loyalty.

"I told Temari what I'd done to upset you, and she calmed down enough to call me a few choice names. Then she headed back to Suna for a few days."

Kiba's face fell a little. "I didn't mean to make her leave." Starting to feel a bit bad for the prank.

Shikamaru grinned. "Nah. She had to go back for the kimono fittings anyway, but she headed out a little early to disrupt some of Kankuro's plans in revenge."

"I wouldn't want to be on her bad side." Shino stated simply.

All three boys fell quiet contemplating the fury of the wind-kunoichi, then Shikamaru shrugged. "Besides, Kankuro was a bit late and we did get _some_ time together, at least an hour."

Shino turned to look at Kiba who was suddenly staring up at the ceiling nonchalantly. "I thought you told Kankuro about their meeting?"

Kiba shrugged, still pretending innocence. "Perhaps I got the times confused." He frowned and scratched his head. "My information could have been incorrect."

"Your information was perfect. You got it from me." Shino told him.

Kiba shrugged again.

Shino simply shook his head in amusement and Shikamaru chuckled, thanking Kiba. "At least the day wasn't completely ruined."

Kiba sighed happily. Nope. The day wasn't ruined at all. He'd managed to hurt Shino and yet still make up with his friend and teammate. He'd come to a decision regarding Ino that would keep her from getting hurt and keep him in her bed. He'd also managed to get back at Shikamaru and not have anyone too upset with him.

It was definitely a good day.

The door flung open and all three young ninja turned to stare at the distraught kunoichi framed there.

Sakura was breathing hard and looked really upset.

"Kiba! What have you done?"

Kiba nearly fell over from the onslaught of the pink-haired girl who rushed forward and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. Part of him was amused to find he was taller than her now.

"Ah Sakura, it was a 'training accident', just like we told the medics." Kiba whined. Shino nodded, blushing a bit since he had nothing to cover up his chest with. It was bad enough for Shikamaru to see how badly he'd been hurt, but Sakura too?

Sakura turned to stare, appalled, at Shino's bruises. Kiba looked over at his teammate too, glad that the cuts and scrapes were already healed. The fractures were healing too, including the nose, but they weren't as visible to the naked eye.

"You broke Shino????" Sakura looked horrified, and yet a tad impressed too.

"Uhm, I'm fine, Sakura." Shino tried to tell her, equally horrified and less than impressed that she'd seen him like this. But she was having none of it. Sakura used her own medical skills and began scanning him. Shino tried not to squirm under the intense scrutiny. He tried even harder not to blush, but couldn't help himself.

"I..is ..is Shino-kun really alright, Sakura-chan?" Shino's blush intensified as yet another kunoichi joined them. Hinata peeked around Shikamaru at her teammate. "Were you hurt on your mission, Shino?"

Both girls held their attention on the deeply embarrassed Shino who was struggling not to jump down and grab his shirt and jacket. Kiba and Shikamaru watched, amused.

"He's healing just fine." Sakura finally announced.

"Oh that's good!" Hinata sounded so relieved that Sakura reached out and patted the other girl's hand. "We should have been with you, Shino-kun. That's what teams are for, anyway." She added shly.

"I could have used your help today." Shino admitted blandly, sneaking a look at Kiba who was once more studying the ceiling intently.

"No, it was K…" Sakura, stopped, stunned as three males interrupted her, all speaking at once.

"I'm fine, this is unnecessary."

"You really shouldn't be in here, you know. You're so troublesome."

"He'll be fine, Hinata. Don't worry a bit."

The two girls looked around, one confused and the other suspicious.

"I heard it was a 'training accident'." Sakura's voice told them what she thought of _that._

Shino nodded. "It was. We even have to make reports on it, see?" He held up his paper and pointed at Kiba's report too.

"Oh." Unsure, she peeked at Shino's work. "Oh! I'm sorry." She blushed slightly. "I heard that …well, it was stupid. I shouldn't listen to gossip."

All three boys choked back a caustic response to _that_ remark.

"And with Ino so upset, well, I'm sorry Kiba. I leapt to the wrong idea."

Kiba's vision swam a moment. "Ino's upset?"

Sakura looked down at her feet and paused.

"We were in the market and ran into Ino at a clothing shop. She looked so happy!" Hinata started, unsure of herself amid the messy emotions in the room. She didn't know what was going on, only that everyone seemed upset.

"Happy? But you said she was upset?" Asked Shikamaru, his gaze flickering over at Kiba.

"Well, I thought she seemed really cheerful this morning." Hinata added, starting to get worried because everyone was staring at her. Shino nodded encouragingly to her and she continued. "And I congratulated her on her recent break up with Chouji."

"And she got upset at that?" Shikamaru asked, confused.

"Neh. She laughed and thanked me. Ino said Chouji was even happier about it than she was and she'd be hurt by that if she didn't know him so well."

"Get to the part where she was upset." Kiba was shaking a bit. What had happened? Did she know?

Sakura took up the story from there. "I thought it would give her a laugh to know that we'd tried to save her from the betrothal."

"You didn't." Shikamaru whispered.

"Did Kiba-kun really try to kiss Ino?" Hinata asked quietly. "Because she got really upset when Sakura-chan told her of your plan, Shino."

"She tried to hide it, but …Kiba, I thought I saw tears." Sakura told him softly. "What did you do to her?"

Kiba groaned and wished he could die on the spot.

"Anyway, she was mumbling something about having to talk with her mother. It was really garbled and I could barely understand her. Then she took off." Sakura was starting to look mad again. "Kiba?"

But Kiba wasn't listening, he was bolting out the door, knocking Shikamaru into a nearby chair. He was gone in an instant.

"Damn." Shino said, more upset for his friend than he'd realized he'd be.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata said in her shy voice. "Uhm, I don't think that's right. I thought she said 'his mother' was who she needed to talk with. Did she mean Kiba-kun's mother?"

"Fuck." Shino responded vehemently, shocking Hinata and Sakura both to the core.


	19. Apologies

Kiba ran full out all the way from the hospital to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Being in good shape physically, he wasn't out of breath. Being in a state of panic though, was making him feel a bit dizzy.

What had it been that Hinata had said, that she and Sakura had seen Ino this morning? It was a bit past noon now, so she'd had had plenty of time to stew in her hurt and anger. Feeling sick to his stomach he pulled on the door to the shop. Only to find it locked.

He could hear himself growling as he pulled on the door, hitting it with the palm of his hand, but couldn't seem to make himself stop. The door was rattling hard in its frame, but the interior of the shop was dark.

"Inuzuka Kiba? Is that you? Dear, what are you doing?" A woman's voice asked from behind him.

Whipping around, his back pressed to the door, Kiba was face to face with Inoichi and his wife. He knew he must look guilty as hell and closed his eyes to keep from making eye contact with Ino's father.

"In a hurry for some flowers, Kiba?" Inoichi asked archly. "The shop is closed right now, I was just taking my wife out for some lunch. Were you about to break down our door?"

Ino's mother quirked a smile at the sweating boy. "You've not been here much, before. Just on holidays and birthdays I believe, this is not when we usually see you. Much less looking desperate."

She looked a bit puzzled as she studied him. Kiba couldn't bring himself to say anything. How could he ask if she'd seen her daughter recently? Crying and very angry maybe? That wouldn't go over well, he was pretty sure.

Inoichi chuckled, putting his arm around his wife. "Oh, I believe I know what has Kiba in an uproar. He probably had a spat with the girl he's been seeing."

Kiba held his breath and managed a very weak smile. He did finally open his eyes, but still raising them to meet either of the Yamanaka's gazes seemed an impossible task. It was pretty obvious that they didn't know anything about Ino right now, but how to ask without them getting suspicious?

"Oh is that it, poor thing?" Ino's mother smiled at him. It was so much like Ino's smile that Kiba had to look down quickly. Would Ino ever smile at him again?

"Well, come back in about an hour and I'll help you pick something 'special' out for your girl. Who are you seeing? I'm not sure I've heard who you've been courting."

Inoichi grinned broadly and winked at Kiba. "I don't think he's courting her so much as meeting clandestinely. Remember, I told you about meeting him not too long ago. He looked so guilty, probably waiting to meet _her_."

Kiba hoped his knees weren't going to give way under him. Guilty indeed! If Inoichi had any inkling _how_ guilty he really was, Kiba was sure he would be a drooling idiot by the time lunch was over.

"Oh dear. I'm not sure I can approve of that at all, young man." Ino's mother chided him sternly. "It's never a good idea to bend traditions too far."

Inoichi leaned forward and kissed his wife's ear. "Oh yeah? That's not what you said when you met me away from your father's eye."

"Oh you!" She pushed her husband away, but Kiba could see she was smiling even as she blushed. "Do you have any idea what kind of flowers your young lady likes?"

Blank faced, Kiba just shook his head. Actually, he didn't. He didn't know what her favorite flower was, her favorite color, or her books or …He sucked. Thinking about 'keeping' her and not even bothering finding out what made her happy. He was an ass.

"Not too many young man pay attention to the niceties anymore, it's so sad. I know! Why don't you ask Ino? She would probably know this young lady and her tastes."

Shocked at this turn of good events, Kiba nodded. Now he could ask after Ino's whereabouts without giving himself away

"That's a good idea." He managed to say, glad his voice sounded stronger than he felt. "Do you know where she is?"

Inoichi smiled down at him. "I think I heard her upstairs earlier, but I'm not sure she's still there. She still lives at home, but keeps a room over the shop for 'storage'. 'A girl's retreat' she always called it, also a work space. Go up the stairs on the side of the shop. If she's not there you're on your own, Inuzuka." He chuckled, "and good luck placating your 'friend'."

With that, both Yamanaka's bid him farewell and turned to head off together. Kiba started breathing normally again. He waited until her parents were well gone, then rushed around the side of the building to find the stairs. There, he stopped.

Did he really want to face Ino? Could he bear to have her look at him with hate or worse? He kept picturing her smiles. Flashes of her laughing or picking at him. He'd known her since they'd been small. There were thousands of memories flooding him right now, and not even the sexy ones. Just small moments. Could he live life without her in it? He was having a hard time picturing what things would be like with Ino ignoring him or hating him or …leaving?

With a heavy heart and with dread dogging him, he climbed the stairs slowly. One step then another, climbing the treads as if going to his death. With dark humor, he admitted that he might just be heading for his death. Stoically, he knocked on the door.

No one answered.

Did she know he was there? "Ino?" He called to her. Was she there, but didn't want to see him? What if she never looked at him again? "Ino!" He called louder.

Determined, he tried to open the door and was surprised to find it opened easily. Kiba looked inside and sniffed. He could tell the place was empty, but he stepped inside anyway. He couldn't help himself.

It was a simple room and not expensive, but still elegantly decorated. There were floral arrangements tastefully placed throughout the room. There was a daybed with a beautiful quilt covering. With a pang he realized that he didn't even know if Ino sewed or what her hobbies were outside of being a kunoichi. He was failing at being a good 'mate', that was for damn sure!

Everything was tidy, but not overly clean. Things were out, but they weren't strewn everywhere. No, wait. There were a few bags obviously abandoned by the wall. It looked like they'd been thrown there.

Frowning, not sure why it mattered, Kiba walked over to the bags that looked so out of place in the otherwise neat space. With a sinking heart, he saw that the largest bag bore the name of a local clothier. One that specialized in men's clothing. At his feet a card had slipped out of it's bag and glared colorfully up at him.

Kiba knelt down, turning his head to read the card without picking it up. It was a birthday card. And it looked romantic, not something you'd give a family member. With a deep groan, he knew with certainty it was for him. His birthday was only a month away.

Obviously Ino wasn't here, though she had been. Kiba stood, ready to head out to look for her, but his feet wouldn't move.

"I can't." He told himself, but it didn't stop him from picking up the bag from the men's store. Reaching in, he could feel …leather?

Disobeying his own orders to himself to put everything down and leave, his hand pulled out the sleeve of a leather jacket. Butter soft and dark, it fairly poured out of the bag and into his hands.

Kiba felt his eyes water, and he fought to remain in control. She'd told him she didn't like his hooded jacket, that his 'mate' liked seeing him, not hidden under a hood.

He had to stop now. He had to put it back like he'd found it. He had to leave and find Ino right now! There was no way he could try it on …

Kiba left quickly, but not knowing where to look for her he headed home to get Akamaru. His dog was the much better tracker. The breeze flew past him, tickling his ears as he traveled fast. The jacket fit perfectly on him and although it did feel strange without the hood, he did feel a bit freer.

He consoled himself with the vague thought that if she saw him in the jacket she'd pause long enough for him to apologize before she started pounding on him. It wasn't like he could fight back, now could he?

Kiba approached the family compound quickly, running toward the main house to collect his dog. He was as quiet as he could be, hoping his mother and sister were out so there wouldn't be any questions.

No such luck. He could smell both of them, as he snuck in the back way. And worse, Akamaru was with them. And there was a scent of …jasmine? Jasmine? JASMINE????

"Kiba?" His mother called, sounding different somehow. "We need to talk to you."

Ino was here? HERE? With his family? Shit, shit, shit! Closing his eyes, Kiba stepped into the doorway and stopped, staring.

All three women were sitting at the kitchen table. They all had tea and they all looked …sad? Not angry. Not spitting flames at him. Just sad.

Kiba's eyes were drawn to Ino's as if by a will of their own. He didn't _want_ to face her, but he couldn't not look at her. It was if she was a lodestone, pulling at him. She'd been crying. Kiba's knees shook and his stomach clenched in pain.

Ino stared at him a moment, then she was up and moving. Kiba was prepared to run after her, but she shocked him by rushing to him and falling into his arms. He could smell fresh tears even as his arms locked around her sweet weight.

This was sooo not going as he'd thought.

"Kiba, your sister and I owe you an apology." His mother said quietly, but not meeting his eyes. "And one to Ino as well, it appears."

Whaaaaaaat? Kiba just dropped his mouth, shocked.

"It's all our fault. Hana reacted so badly when she found out and …and …I was a coward to wait to tell you. I just couldn't face going through it again just yet."

Feeling lost and alone, Kiba just held Ino's shaking body and tried to comfort her the best he could. His mother a coward? Since when? She was the "claw" of Konohagakure. He'd never seen her afraid, or back down from anything!

"I was in denial over the whole thing. It wasn't working for me and I hoped to spare you the same pain. If you didn't know the truth, then …" Hana trailed off, clearly miserable.

Kiba shook his head, trying to make sense of anything they were saying. Something was wrong. They should be mad at him, right? Not apologizing.

"I don't get it." He finally said. "You're making no sense."

"You did it wrong." Ino finally looked up at him, clearly miserable. Kiba groaned as he looked down at her, unsure how to make things right. "Listen, what Sakura told you …"

Ino put her hand on his mouth to stop him. "I was so angry when she told me." He watched as she blushed. "I'm sorry."

"No. No! I'm sorry." He told her, shaking her slightly. "Wait? Why are _you_ sorry?"

"I didn't trust you, not completely." Ino told him, dropping her head back into his chest. "I rushed over to ask your mother about the 'mating' instincts of the Inuzuka clan and how Akamaru chose me for you. I have to tell you, I expected her to tell me it was all a lie."

Tsume coughed discretely, pulling his attention from the warmth of Ino in his arms. "I was going to tell you on your birthday, but it seems you found out on your own. If I'd told you earlier, we could have avoided all …all of this."

Shaking, Kiba just shook his head.

"The plan you had, it was a cover wasn't it?." Ino wailed into his ear. "But Kiba, you did it wrong!"

Hana stood up and looked at him, tears of her own in her eyes. "I wasn't able to locate my mate here in the village and …it hurts, Kiba. I've been everywhere, but nothing yet. It's hard to watch others find love, and have it not there for you. I asked mother to spare you last year and I'm sorrier than I can say."

What the fuck???! Kiba felt the world drop out from under him. It took three tries to finally speak. "What do you mean by 'wrong'?"

Ino pulled back, looking up at him with her tear streaked face. But couldn't answer him, instead falling back into his arms with another shaking sob.

"Someone tell me!" He shouted, suddenly more scared than he'd ever been on a mission.

His mother finally spoke up. "I don't know where you learned about our family secret, Kiba. I thought I'd kept it pretty well from you. I didn't want it to interfere with your social life until it was time for you to take a mate."

"And?" Was that his voice that quivered? Surely not, he thought.

Tsume sighed, letting her hand fall on her companion's head. "But wherever you learned it, you got part of it wrong. It's not Akamaru that finds your mate. It's the companion of the head of the clan. Kuromaru, in this case."

"Yes." The dog said, very calmly. "And it's not Ino."

Kiba felt dizzy all of a sudden. It took a moment, and he wasn't sure what happened next but he was startled to find that he was now sitting in a chair with five pairs of eyes staring at him. Two canines and three absolutely miserable women.


	20. Kuromaru Speaks

"What do you mean, 'it's not Ino'?" Kiba wailed. Staring in total disbelief at the three women standing in front of him.

Ino was biting her lip and had her hands fisted, tears once more filling her lovely green eyes. Kiba tore his gaze away as he felt himself start to lean forward to kiss her misery away. No! He pulled back reluctantly, not something to do in front of his mother!

With a jolt, he realized his mother looked almost as upset as Ino. And Hana just looked devastated for him. This only served to make him feel worse. He'd never seen his mother this upset and it made him feel helpless. Having lost his father before turning one, Tsume had always been the stronghold in his life.

This helpless feeling was new to him and he hated it, so much so that he was shaking a bit. Kiba was made of quick wits and a quick temper. He didn't like waiting and he didn't like indecision. And he didn't like not knowing what to do! _Shit!_

Kuromaru cocked his head to one side, laying his head down on Kiba's knee as if to comfort him. "If you'd asked me last week, I would have thought she _might_ be a candidate for you. But now …"

Ino sniffed and stood up in sudden alertness, grabbing onto the dog's words like a lifeline. "Candidate? Do you mean that there's not just ONE mate for each Inuzuka?"

Hana sighed and knelt down beside Kuromaru, scratching his ears. The dog leaned in and snuffled her chin with a sigh. "No. There's no truth to Kiba's assumption that there is only one mate for him, that it's fated and that he'll die without her."

Kiba's eyes widened as he stared disbelieving at Ino. She'd told his sister _every _corny detail he'd told her?

Tsume chucked him under the chin, drawing his gaze and his attention. "We will discuss where you found out all this later. The point is, whoever told you had it all wrong."

But Ino wasn't the only one to read hope into Kuromaru's words. "But, if she was a candidate last week, why is it definitely 'not Ino' right now? Couldn't it still be Ino?" Kiba whined.

The kunoichi in question gave him a watery smile, reaching out to take his hand. Kiba grabbed her hand and pulled Ino into his lap. Needing her comfort as much as she needed his.

Tsume and Hana both stepped back, giving the two a bit of space as they raised eyebrows at each other in surprise.

"And what about the heat?" Ino asked almost beligerantly. "How could I feel that if I'm not his mate?"

"Heat?" Asked Tsume and Hana both, confused.

Ino blushed hot and red. She mumbled her answer and had to asked to repeat it by both women. Three times. "When Kiba told me about being fated to be his mate, I thought that that was the reason I felt ...hot in his presence."

"Wanting to touch him?" Hana asked slowly, dropping her gaze.

"Yes!" Ino perked up. "Like that, so we have to be compatible, right?"

Tsume chuckled sadly and looked away. Hana just looked embarrassed for the girl. "Uhm, no. Mated couples have to court just like everyone else. And like everyone else, some have to deal with …having feelings."

Ino just shook her head, confused.

"You're in lust, girl." Tsume finally said gruffly. "Normal, everyday feelings. It proves nothing. Now, let's move on."

Ino tried to pull away from Kiba, her face burning bright red and her body trembling with embarrassment. Kiba wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She struggled a moment before settling down. "I felt it too." He told her simply.

Hana cleared her throat. "Now explain how it really works, Kuromaru." Trying to change the subject and spare what little dignity Ino had left.

Kuramaru sat up on his haunches and studied the couple. "I'm ….actually not sure. It's hard to put into your language. It's really instinct for me, I'll admit."

Hana frowned, puzzled. "But if Ino was once a possibility, but now isn't, doesn't that mean that circumstances could change? Does this mean that someone you've previously passed over as a mate could potentially become a mate?"

Kiba hid his face in Ino's pony tail, breathing in her scent mixed with jasmine and tears. Somehow he knew Hana was no longer talking about just him and Ino, but herself.

Tsume sat down heavily at the table, sighing. "I've had Kuramaru going over and over the village and the surrounding areas as well, Hana. For years. There are a few weak possibilities, and yes, you've met them."

Visibly disappointed, Hana got up to freshen her tea cup. Hiding her face from them. Respecting her wish to compose herself without eyes on her, Kiba turned away from watching his sister. Instead, he looked at Ino's face so close to his own. Kissing distance away. Her head on his shoulder. He started to lean forward …

Tsume coughed and Kiba sat back up straight, remembering where he was and who was with him. He gave his mother a half-hearted smile in apology. She stared him down.

Kuromaru walked over to sniff both Kiba and Ino. "It's all mixed up, and not smooth."

Ino leaned forward, talking to the dog with a comfort that surprised Kiba seeing as how she hadn't believed Kuromaru could talk when he'd told her. She'd believed his lies and suspected a lie when he told the truth. Women.

"How does it work?" Ino asked softly, hanging on to Kiba as she sat in his lap.

"He scents potential mates and rates them on how strong or weak they are as possibilities." Tsume answered, tired.

"No, that's not it, really." The nin-dog stated, without inflection.

"What????" Tsume yelped, sitting up straight again, staring at her long time companion and fighting partner. "Then how does it work?"

Kuromaru yawned, leaning forward in an invitation to be petted. Ino complied without thought.

Kiba couldn't help but be impressed how well Ino was getting along with the nin-dog. It was if she fit right in with his family. The thought that she might not be allowed to join him and his family made him feel nauseated.

"Well, it's more complicated than that. People aren't constant you know. Emotions and things and well, people change."

Everyone was staring in rapt attention to the nin-dog. Kuromaru preened a bit and Tsume threw an apple from the table at him, telling him to hurry it up or else!

"Fine." Whined Kuromaru, looking a bit sheepish as he dodged the missile. "We nin-dogs almost can 'see' with our noses. Scents have a picture, sort of but not really. See?"

All four humans shook their heads 'no'. Akamaru yelped and nodded along with Kuromaru.

"See, it's natural for us nin-dogs. And the pictures have edges to them, and sometimes these edges, well _blend._ Sometimes the outcome is jarring and discordant and sometimes the pairing causes a pleasant aroma and picture. It's different for each person you meet. Tsume and Hana have a different scent mixed together than Kiba and Tsume even though they both share the relationship of child to parent."

"Gender make the difference?" Asked Hana, ever the one who paid attention to the sciences.

"No." Considered Kuromaru. "Some people _blend_ better than others. Some blend kind of well and others blend so well they almost glow with it. But friends blend too and enemies jar the senses." The nin-dog paused a moment, turning to throw a glance toward Tsume. "Although some enemies do become friends later."

This last piece was said directly to Tsume and almost like a challenge. He then glanced at Hana, who was so lost in thought she'd missed the entire exchange. Kiba watched his mother glare at her companion and wondered what that was all about.

"So." Ino was trying to think it all through, trying to find a loophole. "So. Last week Kiba and I blended, but only possibly?"

Kuromaru laid his head down on his paws looking up at the kunoichi as if apologizing. "I'd never seen you two together. I caught a whiff I assume was you on him a few times over the years, along with all his other classmates. It's a pleasant smell and one I thought to be compatible. The last couple of days it's been a stronger scent though."

Kiba fought the blush and struggled not to look at his mother or sister to see if they might have any suspicions on why Ino's scent had been stronger on him lately. Visions of Ino coming in his arms and taking him in her mouth haunted him. He tried to shift Ino's weight in his lap a bit, the memories causing him to become slightly aroused. This was sooo not the time!

Ino was flushing a bit too, he wondered what visions were going through _her_ mind. But she gamely continued. "But now that you see us together?" Ino snuggled deeper into his lap, making his struggle to keep his body calm all the harder. _Harder, huh_? Not a good word right now ….Kiba gritted his teeth.

"Getting closer to the boy doesn't make the blend of your scents any better." The dog told her, not without sympathy.

Fresh tears welled in Ino's eyes even as she fought to keep her face still.

Kuromaru sniffed. "I thought you two might suit, although there are a few other possibilities in the village. But there's something blocking the blending of your scents."

"I don't want anyone else!" Kiba yelled. Startling everyone in the room, including himself. With dawning realization, Kiba realized it was the exact truth. He didn't want anyone else. Not anyone in the village or anywhere else.

"I want to marry Ino."

Those words caused a variety of reactions. Hana looked torn between happiness and horror as she stared back and forth between Kiba and Tsume. Ino was smiling brightly and hugging Kiba around the neck. And Tsume was rising, fuming to her feet.

"Impossible." Tsume stood over Kiba and Ino, staring down at them with a harsh expression. "I will not allow such a union if it is unapproved by Kuromaru. The nin-dogs have never made a mistake."

"Have others broken with the tradition?" Ino's voice was uncertain, even wrapped around Kiba like she was.

"Yes." Tsume sighed and rubbed her eyes wearily. "Yes, and it's been a disaster every time. It's not true that we 'die' without those chosen for us, but it _is _true that no union not blessed by the clan leader's chosen companion has been happy. And the products of such marriages have never become true Inuzukas."

"What does that mean?" Kiba asked.

"They don't get accepted by the nin-dogs. No children born outside of the clan's blessings has been chosen to be a companion. Ever." Tsume answered, her voice sad.

"But, I thought Kiba chose Akamaru." Ino looked bewildered.

Akamura yipped twice and shook his head 'no' emphatically.

Kiba shrugged. "We get chosen, not the other way around."

"What happens to the children not chosen?" Ino sounded appalled.

Kiba shrugged. "I've never seen it happen."

"Because it's not happened in three generations. Inuzuka's not chosen leave the clan usually. They're not thrown out, and some do stay. But most can't face the rest of the family and their close ties to the nin-dogs without sinking into depression." Hana answered. Then shrugged as her mother turned to stare at her. "I looked it up. Since Kuromaru hasn't found anyone for me, I looked it up."

Kuromaru and Tsume shared another brief staring contest, and the dog looked away first. Again.

"So," began Kiba slowly. "Something is keeping Ino's scent from blending with mine? But our scents usually would have been compatible?"

Kuromaru nodded. "You're scents are different than they've been before. As if you've twisted yourselves and skewing the normal results."

"Huh." Said Ino and Kiba nodded, lost too.

"You're not yourselves." The nin-dog told them. "You're not at peace with yourelves and both your scents are screwy. Right now you don't blend, you clash. You're both hiding things from yourselves."

Not at peace? Well, he'd been stressed out over Shino and the stupid plot. About what to do about Ino. And about …_the lies_.

Groaning, Kiba looked up at the ceiling and hoped this worked, because if it didn't he was screwed. And not in a good way.

"I lied."

"What?" Ino turned to look at him.

"I lied." Kiba repeated, turning to look at her so as to dodge better when she tried to kill him. "The whole mating thing, I made it up. I didn't know about Kuromaru and I lied to you."

"The plan Sakura told me?" Ino whispered, pulling back from him both physically and emotionally.

"It was for your own good." Kiba whined.

All three women drew in their breaths like one long hiss.

Kiba looked around and saw not one friendly face among them.

Ino slipped from his lap, clenching her fists as the tears dried up in her eyes even as they narrowed on him.

Tsume and Hana drew up into their full heights and Kiba slumped down further in his chair. Desperately he looked over to the nin-dogs for support.

Akamaru turned around and faced the opposite direction, leaving Kiba staring at his hind end.

Finally he turned to Kuromaru in a last appeal for someone to support him. His mother's companion looked at him over his doggy shoulder and lifted a leg and peed on Kiba's foot.

Yep. He was on his own. That was his last thought before Ino's fist broke his nose.


	21. Kuromaru knows best

The sound of cartilage breaking stunned them all, but none more so than Kiba. He fell back as his chair tipped over dangerously from the impact of Ino's punch. Blackness swirled around him a moment as he struck his head hard on the flagstones of the hearth. Through the ringing in his ears and the blood in his eyes, Kiba couldn't tell what was going on for a moment.

Blinking hard, he moaned as he felt someone licking his face. Kiba managed to turn his head toward a whining Akamaru who was yipping and barking as he tried to comfort his master. "So now you come to my aid?" His words were slightly slurred. Akamura whined an apology, whiffling into Kiba's ear warmly.

Pain exploded once more as he felt hands on his face. He couldn't smell anything through the scent of his own blood, so he wasn't sure who it was. This someone was trying to be gentle, but still his head was aching and his nose felt on fire. He thought at first it was his sister, Hana. Kiba knew his mother well and gentle was not her forte. And Ino, well, Ino had been the one to hit him in the first place.

Then he felt little butterfly kisses all over his forehead and cheeks and despite the pain, his body started to stir. He hoped to all heaven it wasn't Hana.

"You jerk, you absolute asshole, I hate you, I hate you, how could you? Dumb shit." The words didn't go with the actions. Ino's voice soothed him along with her sweet kisses, but her words left him utterly confused.

"Leave him alone." His mother's voice came from across the room. "You had a right to hit him for a stunt like that, and I have to say it was a damn fine hit. Didn't know you had it in you, little girl. But you have to let men heal slowly and painfully or they'll never remember the lessons you meant to teach them." Tsume sounded disgusted.

"Nice work." Hana said, and his sister was much closer. Probably right over him. Kiba blinked hard, trying to reach up to clear some of the blood from his eyes. Someone held him down. Then someone grabbed his nose and suddenly Kiba was fighting not to lose his stomach over the pain.

"Stay still, idiot!" Ino's voice rose as she set his nose with her hands and as he felt something move sickeningly in his nose, Kiba reared up. He managed somehow to find a bucket before losing what little was in his stomach.

"Tsk." Tsume muttered. "With even a healer-in-training it shouldn't have hurt _that _much."

Hana sat back, watching stunned. "It would since she just set his nose without taking away any of the pain."

Shock crossed Tsume's face and then a slow smile grew. "Good going. You'll make an excellent daughter-by-marriage."

"Not yet." Kuromaru intoned lightly.

"Really?" Hana's face fell. "Kiba confessed he wanted to marry her and confessed to all his lies." Then she looked stunned, "it was _all _the lies, right Kiba?"

Kiba nodded, unable to speak yet. Then he moaned and grabbed his head, the nod hadn't been a good idea either.

Kuromaru sat back and scratched his one remaining ear. "Yah. The boy's scent has resolved, although he's in a lot of pain right now."

"Good." Ino said, her voice shaky.

"But the girl's scent is still funny."

All eyes turned to Ino, who's jaw dropped as she stepped back shaking her head. "But I haven't lied. I haven't!"

"Your scent says you're hiding something." Kuromaru told the visibly shaken kunoichi.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

Tsume arched a look at her, "You're supposed to tell us that, not the other way around."

"Ino has never lied." Kiba finally spoke from the corner of the room, sitting back against the wall letting it support him. Damn his face hurt.

Ino nodded gratefully toward him, wincing slightly as his facial swelling was slowly and ominously darkening. The bruising promised to be spectacular. Then she frowned at him, remembering her earlier anger. "You made me look like a fool!"

"She's changing the subject." Hana told her mother.

"Wouldn't you?" Tsume shrugged in reponse.

"I didn't mean to do that to you." Kiba said, exhausted. It had been a long day, and it was barely half over.

"What did you mean to do then? Wait, never mind. I know what you meant to do! Pervert!" Ino shouted, her fists clenching tightly.

Kiba eyed her warily. "I wasn't the pervert, that I recall." Then he sunk down lower against the wall. That was the _wrong_ thing to say. Now she'd only exploded into anger.

Ino exploded alright, exploded into sobs.

Kiba climbed to his feet and started toward the crying kunoichi. She backed away from him, looking like she might try and flee.

"He told you that you and he were 'fated' for each other and that you were his mate." Tsume said in a falsly cheerful voice. "My son, the ass, then used that to take advantage of you, is that right?"

"No." Kiba denied, trying to keep his aching head still. "I needed to seduce her into kissing me in public so her parents and the Akamichi's would see and realize that she and Chouji weren't in love."

Hana looked surprised, "Was that to get her betrothal broken? By why?"

Kiba slowly spilled the story of Chouji and Ino's betrothal and the plan to seduce Ino into looking like she was in love with someone else.

"Why you?" Tsume asked, genuinely confused by the teenage thought processes.

"Shino said that ..."

"SHINO said???" Ino interrupted harshly. "I thought Sakura said you were trying to seduce me in order to 'save me'?"

Kiba shrugged. "It was Shino's plan, but we worked on it together."

Ino turned to pace a bit, thinking heavily. "I'm going to kill you both. Idiots. Playing with a girl like that!"

"I know, I'm a rat. But you don't have to worry about Shino. I already gave him a face to match the one you gave me. Plus some more broken bones." Kiba told her, hoping the information would take some of her pain away.

Tsume just shook her head. "You gave SHINO a broken nose?"

Kiba nodded.

"Really?" Hana looked like she didn't believe him.

"Another lie!" Ino sputtered. Looking like she was about to fly into a rage.

Kuromaru shook his head. "He smells like he's telling the truth, but that hardly seems likely."

Kiba looked hurt as he looked around the room. No one here thought he could come up with a way to beat Shino.

Akamaru gave a series of barks and yelps, and Kuromaru started to look a bit impressed. Even Tsume and Hana started to smile.

"That's my boy."

Kiba grumbled, "Sure believe my dog before you believe me!"

Tsume told him coldly, "Yah. It's not like you've lied to anyone recently."

Kiba managed a small blush at that.

"So he's telling the truth?" Ino asked, a bit unsure. Still looking angry though, Kiba thought.

"According to Akamaru, he and Temari's brother came up with a plan. Akamaru didn't get to see the fight, but says the plan was pretty good. And judging by Shino's blood scenting him, there definately was a fight."

Ino grumbled, "Fine. But I told you the betrothal was off before we ..." She stopped and eyed his family. "Before. Just before." She stared at Kiba so he'd know what she meant.

"Oh for crying out loud. You had sex. I don't have to like it. But it is a natural part of life. And it's good that I'm his mother and not yours, or this conversation would be going differently right now." Tsume yelled.

Kiba couldn't look at his mother anymore. His face was burning as he turned to stare at the wall. Hana was choking a bit from her side of the room and Kuromaru was openly laughing.

"No! It ...it wasn't like ..." Ino tried, she really tried, but the lie wouldn't come.

"Shino had told me a lie that you're betrothal was about to become formalized within the week, and if you were to be 'saved' I needed to hurry up. I listened to some baaaad advice and lied to you. I'm sorry."

Now they all looked at him as if he were lying again.

"Shino doesn't lie like that, if you're going to come up with an excuse you'll have to do better." Ino said with outraged dignity. "I may have been gullible once, but I'm not a fool."

Feeling like a jerk, Kiba reluctantly explained Shino's convoluted reasoning. No one spoke for a moment, then Hana laughed. "It seems even the most taciturn can fall to youth's first crush."

Tsume just shook her head. "Poor Shibi, I wonder if he knows what he's in for. No, don't worry Kiba, I won't tell Shino's father. I have to live through you two, he can have his own little drama with his son and ...wait, you never said who it is he has a crush on that currently has a crush on someone else."

The other three in the room thought they knew, so they told her, all at the same time.

"Hinata."

"Sakura."

"Ten-Ten."

Blinking, Tsume looked at them each in turn. "Okay, I understand Kiba saying Hinata, they're on the same team and even I have noticed she blushes easily around a certain loud blonde. But Sakura?"

"She has a crush on Sasuke, just like I did. He could be describing her too." Ino explained. "But Ten-Ten doesn't make any sense, she doesn't have an obsession with anyone."

"Seen her around Neji recently?" Hana asked, surprised that neither Kiba nor Ino had picked up on that. "I've been out to the Hyuuga compound several times recently, an outbreak among the family pets, she's always there training with him and Lee. But it isn't Lee she follows with her eyes when she thinks no one is looking."

Tsume laughed. "Poor Shibi. I might need to send him some medicine for his coming troubles."

Hana snorted, "Sake isn't medicine."

"It can be, it can be." Tsume grinned, then turned to look at her wayward son. "So, we need to get back to the problems at hand. Kiba wanted to save Ino, but didn't find out she didn't need saving until too late. Is that right?"

"But I told him I was free of the engagement before we ...uhm... yeah." Ino started out angry, but couldn't finish the sentence.

Tsume rolled her eyes, glad for once that she had no more children to go through this with.

Kiba just sighed pitifully. "I had lied to you just before that and then you were on top of me when you told me THAT part. I asked to slow down, as I recall but you were so fffu... damn hot. Uhm. yeah. Can we get rid of my mother for this conversation?"

"No." Tsume laughed and smiled meanly. "I'm going nowhere."

"I'm leaving though." Hana said trying to choke back a smile. "I really don't need to hear all this, I'll get it all later."

No one bid Hana goodbye except for the nin-dogs. One down, one to go. Kiba tried one last time to get his mother to let he and Ino work this out on their own. His appeals fell on deaf ears.

"Not a chance young man." His mother told him, not unkindly. "Without an engagement in place, you two can not be left alone. You've both proven unable to keep your hands to yourselves. Not that I mind in principal, but ...wait, yes I do. And before you can ask why, it's because I said so."

Ino and Kiba didn't say a word. Tsume looked back and forth between the blushing couple who weren't speaking to each other or to her.

She sighed deeply, pulling up a chair. "Fine. I'll talk. Sooo ...you jumped Kiba?"

"No!"

"Smells like a lie." Kuromaru snorted. Akamaru yipping and nodding his head.

Ino sputtered to a stop. "It's _not_ true. I told Kiba to slow down. I even told him I wasn't in love with him yet."

Tsume stopped cold, her smile fading away. "You told him, or he asked you?"

"Does it matter?" Ino asked baldly, her eyes burning with unfocused emotions.

Tsume nodded and waited out the young kunoichi.

"The next day, the very next day he asked me if I loved him." Ino reluctantly admitted. "I told him not yet."

Tsume looked at Kuromaru, but the nin-dog just shook his head. "That wasn't _**the**_ lie."

Ino nodded, only to be brought up short as the canine continued speaking, "but it is _**a**_ lie."

Stunned, Ino had to find a chair. "I'm not lying! It's too soon to be in love, I explained it all to Kiba."

Kiba agreed with her, but hope was dawning in his eyes.

Tsume merely nodded, "Good to know."

Ino looked completely defeated. "I'm in love with Kiba? Is that even possible?"

"Hey. I'm right here you know." Kiba muttered. "And I haven't said I loved you either."

"Yes, but you did say you wanted to marry me." Ino lifted her chin in an effort to look down on him. But the misery in her eyes kept her from looking too haughty.

Kiba nodded. "At first, I just wanted to make the lie real so you'd never find out about it all. Then I didn't want to lose you and then I realized I really wanted to be with you, always." He paused and stared straight into Ino's eyes. "I can't image life without you. Not just the most recent parts, but a lifetime of memories together. I can't lose you. I love you, Ino. And it is a nightmare to have to tell you this in front of my mother."

Tsume fought hard not to melt. Ino, though, succumbed without a word. Tears fell down her face as she watched Kiba tell her what was in his heart.

The head of the Inuzuka clan looked to her companion, who just shook his head. "The scent is getting better, it even blends now, but it's not as strong as it could be. Something is still blocking things."

"Ino's not lying to any of us, so maybe she's lying to herself?" Tsume wondered aloud.

Startled, both Kiba and Ino looked over at her. Ino started to deny the very idea. "That doesn't make sense. I was innocently going about my daily life when Kiba blindsided me with his lies. I never thought about him like that before then."

"Lie." This time it was Kiba who spoke, not Kuromaru. "You told me later that you'd thought me hot and had trouble keeping your hands to yourself when you'd seen me drying off by the creekbed. That was long before I lied to you."

Ino shook her head, looking down and flushing beet red. "I thought there was something wrong with me."

"It's a normal reaction for a young woman to have, Ino." Tsume told her gruffley.

Ino bit her lip. "I thought I had been in love with Sasuke for years, but had never felt like_ that _before. I thought, maybe, that listening in on other people's minds during the mind possession jutsu had warped me somehow. I thought that I was awful. Like I said, I'd thought myself in love before without any of these feelings. I didn't think I was in love with Kiba and to feel that way made me feel ...bad, somehow."

"Heaven save me from untutored youth." Tsume muttered. "So, when Kiba lied to you about it being 'fated', you thought the 'heat' you felt was a natural reaction to being chosen as his mate. Is that it? Is that finally it???? You weren't only angry about the inital lie, but it tore that pretty little illusion from under your delicate feet. Idiots, the both of you."

Ino nodded reluctantly. "I thought it wasn't my fault I felt like touching him all the time, doing things to him." Tsume groaned and Ino blushed harder. "When he told us all the truth, it blindsided me. It makes me feel like a fool. And a whore."

"NO! You are not anything like that!" Kiba roared, then grabbed his head as the ache intensified. Ino glanced at him and winced. She looked hesitant as she finally stood and crossed toward him, drawing his face into her hands as she used her medical jutsus to finally ease his pain.

Kiba thought she looked so miserable as she worked, that he wanted to hold her, so he did. He held out his arms for her, and she slipped inside his embrace without a second thought.

"Is that it? Is that finally it?" Groaned Tsume, who thought she might be catching Kiba's headache. "You lied to yourself to explain your actions away, to not take responsibility for your own feelings."

"Now, it's a good blend. Strong too." Kuromaru said happily. Akamaru barked and shared his feelings on the subject as well.

"Good. It's done." Tsume stood, more exhausted from the roiling emotions of the two young people than from a weeks worth of missions into enemy territory. "Now you two get cleaned up as best you can, we've got to leave shortly."

"Leave?" Ino wiped away her tears, snuggled into Kiba's arms. Kiba looked reluctant to move, lest it disturb the current moment.

"You have the permission of the head of your clan to court Yamanaka Ino. Now you have to get her father's permission."

Kiba felt another wave of nausea tighten his stomach, he fought to breath normally as he stared at his mother. "What?"

"You both look a fright, but it can't be helped. Ino, the door on the left is Hana's room, go freshen up. Kiba?" She sighed and looked at him, "Not much we can do about the bruises, and they're only going to get worse. You said Shino looked the same? Hah. Hinata's going to look funny teamed with a pair of raccoons. Matching set of idiots if you ask me."

Kiba stayed silent, wisely NOT pointing out that he hadn't asked her. He and Ino disappeared to get cleaned up.

Tsume was left with a pensive Kuromaru. The canine looked at her, but she refused to look at him.

"We have to talk about it sooner or later." The nin-dog finally told her. "Your youngest has been lucky. Hana is hurting."

Tsume gruffly waved off the remarks. "So, we'll keep looking. She has a strong mate out there somewhere. We'll find him."

Kuromaru looked sad as he nudged her with his nose. "I've already told you where to look. I've already told you of one very strong possibility."

Tsume just shook her head. Determination evidident in every line of her body as she stood and looked down at her longtime friend and companion. "I will never allow such a match. He will not set foot in this house. We will find someone else."

With that, she left the room. Kuromaru looked over at Akamaru. Both nin-dogs sighed and laid down. The ways of humans sometimes eluded even them.

o.O.o.O.o.O

It was some time later that the three headed out. Ino looked much better having washed her face and soaked her eyes with cold compresses while Tsume tended to her son. Kiba's head reeled with advice and expletives as his mother coached him on how to approach Inoichi. He doubted it would work though. The man already thought Kiba to be a pervert and would most likely kill him on the spot.

"Are you sure we can't just elope?" He whined as they approached the edge of the Inuzuka lands.

"Yes!" Both women told him firmly.

All three stopped as they turned to the end of the land which marked the start of the way toward the village. Ino's hand found Kiba's as she smiled and nodded toward 'their' tree. He grinned back, it was one of his fondest memories. His body reacted as he remembered the heated pleasure she'd visited upon him in this very spot. With sudden clarity he realized that if Inoichi didn't, by some miracle, kill him - then he would be feeling that pleasure again, and again for the rest of his natural life. He shuddered with pleasure at the thought. Marriage. It was growing on him.

A whistle greeted them as they turned the corner, finding a small crowd awaiting them. Shino was looking rather worse for wear, but then, Kiba mused, so did he. Both boys came to a halt in front of each other, studying the facial bruises.

"She crack your ribs too?" Shino asked, hiding his relief to see Kiba and Ino look so at ease with each other despite the obvious signs of a fight.

"Nah." Kiba grinned. "I got off lighter than you did."

"Fitting." Shino allowed. Kiba nodded and smiled, it was good to back on an even keel with his teammate. It hadn't been pleasant, but he felt the air had been cleared.

"So, you came to save me?" Kiba asked, grinning as he looked around at the others. Hana was there talking with Sakura and Hinata along with Shikamaru.

"Nah, we're just here to help Ino hide the body." Shikamaru told him. "It would be troublesome to have to get a new team member if she went to prison for murder."

At that, they all fell into laughter as they headed into town. Only Ino and the three Inuzukas peered at Shino to see if he paid more attention to Hinata or Sakura. But the Aburame heir was hard to read, as usual and they learned nothing new.

o.O.o.O.o.O

One by one Ino and Kiba's friends peeled away from the group until it was just the four of them again. Six, Kiba amended, as he watched Akamaru and Kuromaru share canine secrets with each other as they lead the way to Ino's family shop. Tsume walked between Kiba and Ino as they made their way through the village.

It was near the end of the business day and Kiba was finding it rather hard to believe that so much had happened already today. He was exhausted. Kiba just hoped he lived to see tomorrow. Part of him hoped that Inoichi had been called out of town on a last minute mission, but his heart sank as he saw the man and his wife locking up the flower shop for the day. There was an older woman with them that Kiba did not recognize. Tsume stepped up her pace. Suddenly nervous, Kiba slowed and reached for Ino's hand. She gave him a reassuring squeeze. Then she gave a squeal as she saw who was with her parents.

"Grandmother Kimura!" Ino called out, delighted to see her mother's mother.

All three of Ino's relatives turned to look, smiling, in her direction.

Ino's grandmother smiled, studying Kiba with great intensity. Ino's mother looked a bit puzzled as she eyed the young couple. But it was Inoichi's reaction that Kiba feared.

The man laughed. "I guess you didn't make up with your 'friend', young Inuzuka. And it looks like she can throw a punch too. Feisty is good though, just look at my little g...". And that was when he noticed his daughter's hand snugged together with Kiba's. He'd forgotten he was holding her hand.

The world fell out beneath him as Inoichi's fingers flew to form hand seals. It was pain that stopped him before he could finish saying "Mind Destruction Jutsu."

Two pairs of canine teeth were biting into the flesh of one arm and one leg as Akamaru and Kuromaru acted instinctively to protect Kiba. And Ino's mother had slapped her hand over Inoichi's mouth. But it was Grandmother Kimura's hand yanking on Inoichi's long pony tail that brought his head back sharply.

"Don't be a fool, Inoichi." Grandmother Kimura told him. "Give the boy a chance."

Inoichi grumbled as he shook off the hands holding him, but not the nin-dogs, they had to be called off by Tsume and Kiba. "You don't know what he's been doing! Meeting a girl in secret and now dating Ino as if nothing was going on with this other girl. I won't stand for it!"

"There is no other girl." Ino rushed up, putting her hand on her father's arm. "It's just me, Father."

Inoichi's legs trembled under him and he had to catch himself on the side of the building. "Ino?"

"I love him." She said simply.

Inoichi shook his head, looking over at Kiba. "Did you break his nose?"

"Yes." Tsume said proudly. "It was a good hit."

"But you love him????" Inoichi wailed as Ino's mother finally caught on to what was going on, and her smile started to grow.

Ino nodded, "I hit him, but I healed him afterwards." She didn't mention the fight or that she'd set his nose without taking away the pain.

Kiba nodded. Then stepped forward as his mother poked him with a sharp elbow to the ribs. "I'm here to ask formal permission to court your daughter, Yamanaka Ino." His legs felt weak, but at least he'd survived the first few minutes.

"I remember when you came courting, Inoichi." Chided Ino's grandmother. "I had to hold back my husband from trying to strangle you."

Inoichi just shook his head in denial, "but this is different!"

"How?" Asked three generations of women, all staring at him with hands on their hips. Kiba almost felt sorry for the man. Almost.

"Ino is too young!" Inoichi tried, desperate.

"I was the same age when we became engaged." Warned Ino's mother. "And I don't remember you being too keen to meet my father at first either."

"Is the boy of good family?" Grandmother Kimura asked, walking over to inspect Kiba. "Apart from the bruising he looks nicely put together. What women of my generation called a good catch."

Kiba stood still, not sure what to do next. Tsume's advice hadn't covered this!

"He's of the Inuzuka's." Ino's mother said, her eyes sparkling with glee. "A fine family with a good lineage. Strong. And even better, I believe the line is matriarchal?"

Tsume nodded, knowing where this was heading and was already ready to approve the request.

"So, any male children have a strong chance of inheriting Ino's traits rather than the Inuzukas."

"What?" Inoichi stopped glaring murderous thoughts at Kiba long enough to look at his wife.

Tsume stepped in, "It's possible. It doesn't always work out that way in marriages with male Inuzukas though. But it's possible that any male offspring they have may actually inherit_ her _family's talents, rather than ours. The girls are always Inuzukas though."

Ino's mother was quicker to catch on than her husband, but then he was distracted by thoughts of his daughter being old enough to think about getting married, much less having children.

"I know you've never said anything, Inoichi. But I also know you've become resigned to the fact that we never had a son. No one to inherit your name, but more important, your jutsus. You've known that whenever Ino married, the children would belong to her new family and the Yamanaka mind control jutsus would be lost from the direct line. But in a marriage with Kiba, with an Inuzuka male, they won't require her abilities be sealed."

Tsume nodded. "We don't require a female's abilities be sealed away. All Inuzuka girl children carry our own special abilities. But, it's possible that if Ino has a boy then that boy could inherit your affinity for mind jutsus."

"I don't believe you." Inoichi told them all, thinking it too good to be true.

"Any other day and I would tell you that the Inuzuka's don't lie." Tsume threw a glare at Kiba who had the grace to look away. "But I will offer my personal assurances that this is true. It's not a guarantee. I can't say for sure what could happen. Kiba is male and he is certainly an Inuzuka. But we are matriarchal and it might, and I stress the _might_, be possible to continue your line through a grandson."

Inoichi just stared at Tsume as hoped dawned on him. Then he turned to look at his precious little girl. The teenager was both the bane of his existance and his greatest joy. He often complained about raising a daughter to his friends. But she was his, the thought of losing his daughter was threatening to tear his heart apart. He shook his head, unsure.

Grandmother Kimura struck him alongside the head. "Give up. Any fool can see they care for each other. Give them a chance to court and if you don't like it, it doesn't have to end in marriage. I have the same feeling about him that I did about you all those years ago."

"That's he dangerous and must be destroyed?" Inoichi chuckled, rubbing his head where she'd hit him.

"No, that's just what I told you at the time." The older woman grinned and winked at her daughter. "Then I helped my daughter sneak out of the house to meet you. Slipped her right by her father's nose."

Inoichi goggled a moment, never having known of his mother-by-marriage's involvement in his own courtship.

"Send the young couple off to the market, let them take a walk together. We adults will discuss terms over tea."

Inoichi gave in with bad grace, but did formally accept Kiba's request to court Ino. "You may walk in the market, you may NOT go anywhere else. You can hold hands. But Kiba, if your hands wander, even a little, I will kill you where you stand."

Kiba told Inoichi that he understood, and hardly believing his luck, he grabbed Ino's hand as she kissed her mother and grandmother goodbye. Both women were grinning ear to ear as they watched the two young lovers head off into the market area. It would be all over the village by tomorrow morning. A young couple in the market, holding hands as they wandered without a clear destination, it was a sign. It was a declaration. It meant that Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino were officially courting. It meant marriage contracts were pending.

Inoichi watched the two head into the crowd. "I'm going after them. No, it's alright." He told all the women as they tried to argue with him. "You all go in and get some tea. I need to make sure Kiba's hands aren't heading where they shouldn't."

The women all shooed him away, shaking their heads over the stubborness of males. They all headed toward the Yamanaka house and started the tea as they chatted, getting to know each other and laughing over baby exploits of both Kiba and Ino. It wasn't too long before a dejected Inoichi came home, dragging his feet.

"What's wrong?" Ino's mother asked, not overly concerned.

Inoichi just mumbled and ignored the tea, heading for the sake. The women were silent as they watched him down one cup, then two.

"That bad?" Tsume asked, surprised.

Inoichi nodded as he sat down at the table, letting his head fall forward to touch the surface. The women all exchanged bemused glances.

"What happened to your plan to watch the young couple?" Ino's grandmother finally asked.

"You can watch them from now on. I don't want to see any more. I don't want to _know_ any more."

Tsume scratched her head and exchanged a look with Hana, who took off to play chaperone at her mother's silent urging.

"I thought you could handle this." Ino's mother spoke hesitantly. "Didn't Kiba promise not to let his hands wander."

Tsume nodded, "I think I remember a direct threat on Kiba's life if his hands did happen to wander."

Inoichi groaned and sat up, looking abjectly miserable. "I did. He didn't. It wasn't _his_ hands that were wandering!"

The women fought hard, but the smiles twitched their lips and their eyes began to sparkle and it wasn't long before they all disolved into peals of laughter.

FINI

o.O.o.O.o.O

That's it. For now. I have Hana's story lined up if anyone's interested.

Let me know what you think.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

o.O.o.O.o.O

A growl escaped Kiba as he fought with his hair. He had to look his very best tonight.

Hana knocked on his door and then peeked her head around, not waiting for a response. "Getting ready early, Kiba?" She sounded a bit puzzled, after all her little brother never bothered much with how he looked. And being early for anything was completely out of character for him.

"Yah, yah." He snarled, waving her off. His tongue was sticking out as he peered in the mirror, but his locks just wouldn't behave. "Can I use any of your hair goop?"

Hana's eyebrow shot up and she pursed her lips to keep from laughing outright. "They already know how you look, Kiba. And Ino hasn't run for the hills yet, so I'm sure you look good to her at least."

Kiba just ignored her, walking right by as he headed to her room. Hana followed, watching with deep amusement as her baby brother looked appalled at the number of jars and vials sitting on her dresser. "Hana?!" He whined, turning puppy eyes on her.

Hana grabbed a jar in the back and told him to sit down at the dresser. "It's scented." She warned him.

Kiba grabbed the jar and sniffed suspiciously. "Lilacs? Don't you have anything unscented?" He sounded desperate.

Hana shook her head, lying without a qualm. Of course she had unscented things to smooth back her hair, especially for while on missions. Kiba was so far out of his depth that he wasn't thinking straight, or he'd have caught that by now.

Kiba moped and nodded. "Don't use a lot though!"

Surprised, Hana turned his head to face away from her as she worked some of the 'goop' into his dark hair. With a deep pang, she realized that her baby brother was grown now. She had to blink hard to keep tears from forming in her eyes as her fingers worked to smooth Kiba's hair. Memories came at her from all sides. Silly pranks she and Kiba had played on each other. She'd been almost five when he'd been born, and their father had died just a few short months later. Both she and her mother had turned to the new baby for comfort.

Hana could remember nearly every moment. Kiba crawling early, but walking late. He had _loved_ crawling around on all fours with the Haimaru triplets, her three nin-dog companions. But then, she chuckled to herself, he had never really _walked._ Kiba had bounded and run and bounced everywhere, but never really had learned to walk. Until now. Hana sobered, he'd been walking a lot lately. With Ino. Holding hands as they courted. A tear escaped her and flowed slowly down her cheek to drop and mix with the 'goop' she was currently working into Kiba's hair.

"Aren't you done yet?" Kiba whined, and she smacked him lightly.

"Jobs this difficult take time." She teased, her voice lighter than her feelings at the moment. "Alright, go take a look."

She went to rinse off her hands as Kiba stared at himself in the mirror, turning this way and that. A vain Kiba? The world was coming to an end.

"I smell like a flower shop." He whined, nodding though as his hair was laying down perfectly now.

"Good thing Ino's used to flower shops then, huh?" She told him as she swatted his backside while he headed to the front of the house.

"Hey! Stop that! You'll mess up the pleats!" Kiba walked slowly and carefully in the traditional hakama split pants over a plain black kimono, very un-Kiba like.

Hana followed her brother into the front room where Tsume was waiting for them. Hana watched as her mother's eyes widened as she looked at Kiba standing so tall and formal looking for the coming ceremony. And this wasn't even for the wedding, this was merely the Yui-no, the dinner between the two families once all the agreements for the marriage had been formalized.

Tsume's eyes met Hana's eyes and both had to blink sharply to keep their faces still. When had Kiba turned from a boy to a man? They'd been there, with him nearly every day, how had this snuck up on them both? He was of the age to marry, but somehow they'd missed 'the moment' where he'd actually turned into an adult.

"Oi! Akamaru, don't ruin the folds, they took forever!" Kiba told his dog, who looked up and barked a question at him. "Of course you're coming with us! You're part of the family too."

Akamaru sniffed and nudged Kiba. "I do NOT smell funny." Kiba whined. "Take it back!"

Kiba kicked out at Akamaru who was yipping and growling in fun, tugging at the hem of the hakama. Tsume called the nin-dog off and Hana had to physically keep Kiba from tackling the dog.

Tsume smiled as Hana help right Kiba's clothing. It seems the boy in Kiba wasn't _too_ far beneath the surface.

"We'll be late if we don't go now." His mother reminded her son. It wasn't exactly true, they had plenty of time. But the boy's nerves were very close to the surface. She supposed they'd just have to walk extra slow to meet the Yamanakas. Kiba nodded and called Akamaru to his side.

Tsume watched ruefully as the two left the house, then turned to Hana. "Well, I guess the Yamanakas are going to have to get used to dogs being part of the family and not just pets. I just didn't think he'd even think to bring Akamaru. Good thing the restaurant owner is a friend."

Hana smiled as her mother followed Kiba out the door. She herself turned to stare around the room. The house felt so empty without those two overwhelming personalities filling up the space. Tsume was often out on missions these days, but Hana had never felt as if the house was empty before, not with Kiba and Akamaru always underfoot. Even with her three canine companions to keep her company, Hana couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for herself. It would never be the same again.

With a heartfelt sigh, she gathered her wrap, to cover her own formal kimono for the trip into the village.

Tsume poked her head in through the door to tell her eldest to come along, but stopped cold at the sight of the naked emotion on her daughter's face. Tsume pulled back quietly, then coughed, making small noises to 'announce' her. This time when she looked inside, Hana looked completely composed. "Are you coming?"

Hana nodded and managed a smile even though it felt like her world was coming apart.

Tsume waited until Hana had gone to stand with Kiba and well out of hearing distance, even for Inuzukas.

"Kuromaru?" She called.

"You're finally going to listen to me?" The nin-dog sniffed with hurt dignity. Earlier he had point blank refused to go to the Yui-no ceremony, still angry over Tsume's stubborness.

"You're coming with me, Akamaru's going and I need you to ride herd. They both need to be on their best behavior."

"And you're going to listen to me?" The nin-dog was just as stubborn as she.

"I'll speak to the Hokage tomorrow. See what can be done." She reluctantly said. "Did you know she was hurting this badly?"

"I'm not as blind as you, even with only one eye."

Tsume blinked at him. "You're bold."

"I'm _your_ companion, neh?" He laughed at her.

Tsume just shook her head, nodding for him to follow. "I'll get them in the same room and you can scent them together, see if it's a match. But that's ALL I'll promise. It's hard to picture them together. It'll be hard to play nice."

"It's for Hana." Her dog reminded her.

"That's the only reason I'm agreeing to go _this_ far."

o.O.o.O.o.O

They arrived right on time. The Yamanaka family too was just arriving, looking resplendant in their traditional garb. Kiba's eyes passed over Ino twice in disbelief before he could admit that it was really her. The colorful kimono and elaborate dress accentuated her beauty and he caught his breath. How the hell did he get so lucky? He finally admitted to himself that he owed Shino big. He'd have to find a way to pay his friend and teammate back.

The couple approached each other shyly, looking at each other with bemused glances.

"You don't look like yourself." Ino told him quietly.

"You do." Kiba replied, still awed. "Just more so." His voice and eyes told her how she looked to him and Ino blushed deeply with pleasure.

Ino took a deep breath and stilled, a little puzzled. "Do you smell like lilacs?"

Akamaru barked and Kiba grumbled, pulling Ino inside the restaurant.

"You both look lovely." Inoichi greeted Tsume and Hana. "And I see that the Nakodo are both here as well." He nodded toward the approaching duo.

Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai arrived, all smiles. They had been chosen as the Nakodo by both families, Asuma for Ino and Kurenai for Kiba. The role of Nakodo was both ceremonial and practical, the go-betweens for the families as they negotiated the marriage contract. Both were neutral and yet both were deeply fond of the betrothed. It was ignored that by acting as the go-betweens for the respective families, that the two got to spend an inordinate amount of time in each others company. Most looked the other way, but it had been nice not to have had to lie about spending so much time together.

The adults followed the young couple into the restaurant and Tsume stopped Inoichi, nodding toward another family already eating. "I'll catch up to you, something I need to do first." She left him and headed over to the bar and Inoichi chuckled, mistaking her intentions.

The families were escorted to the upstairs rooms, a private area for the ceremonial dinner. The gifts that each family were bringing for the other had already been delivered earlier in the day. Inoichi entered, smiling around the room as everyone looked so happy and bright. An Inuzuka as a son? Who'd have guessed? And Tsume had agreed to a form of the ancient practice of Muko-iri. Kiba would actually join the Yamanaka family for a year and a day, becoming in effect Inoichi's son.

This gave Inoichi a male heir, keeping anyone from challenging the direct line should Inoichi himself pass before a Yamanka grandson could be born. Not that it was a _given_ that there would be a grandson. Or that said child would inherit his grandfather's mind control jutsus. But it gave Inoichi a peace of mind and a happiness that he hadn't even known had been missing. After that year, Ino would officially become a member of the Inuzuka clan. In that way, assuring that any daughter the couple had would be in line to inherit should Hana not bear a daughter.

He caught Tsume's eye as she came through the door. They smiled at each other in a way that parents had for generations. They looked for their children, ready to start the evenings events. Neither Kiba nor Ino were in the room.

Both frowned, then looked back at each other. Tsume grinned and shrugged. Inoichi sighed. Kiba was growing on him, but still, they boy was also driving him slowly mad.

That was when both Kiba and Ino rushed through the door. Both were smiling and both looked a bit rumpled. Kiba's hair was spiky again and both were blushing a bit.

Inoichi sighed and walked over to greet the two, but he lost what he was about to say as he got near them. Instead he sniffed and asked, "Ino? Did you change scents? Why do I smell lilacs?"

o.O.o.O.o.O

In another part of the restaurant, a server was explaining to a puzzled Aburame Shibi and his family why a bottle of expensive sake was being delivered to their table.

"The lady sent this card as well, sir." The server bowed politely and took his leave.

Shibi shrugged at his wife and son, then opened the card.

"It will be your turn soon. You'll need this. Tsume." Was all it said.

Shibi glanced at the door leading upstairs to the private rooms. He looked over at his wife and then his son, Shino. Shibi then did something he rarely did in public. He smiled.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Well, this ends this story. But Hana's is just starting. I posted this as an epilogue here and also posted it as the prologue in my new story: "Plans Change".**

**For everyone who has reviewed, THANK YOU. I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you'll enjoy reading Hana's story as she searches for her 'mate'. And no worries, I'm not done with Shino either. He'll be around too.**


End file.
